


Dragon Passion (Fr)

by Titania58



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Action/Adventure, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Injury, Canon Compliant, Drama & Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Imminent death expérience, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Romanian Dragon Sanctuary (Harry Potter), Vaginal Sex
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 45,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27045346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titania58/pseuds/Titania58
Summary: D’aussi loin qu’il se souvenait, Charlie a toujours ressenti une attirance magnétique pour les dragons. Sa passion l’a conduit à tout quitter pour vivre en Roumanie. Une fois embauché à la Reserve des Dragons, il lui restait encore à tenir une promesse : inviter Anthéa, une amie d’école à venir chez lui en vacances pour lui montrer son nouvel environnement et l’homme qu’il est devenu.Découvrez la vie du plus mystérieux des Weasley.Nul besoin d’avoir joué à HPHM pour apprécier cette fiction, qui est aussi disponible en anglais.
Relationships: Barnaby Lee/Liz "Lizard" Tuttle, Charlie Weasley & Original Female Character(s), Charlie Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Player Character (Hogwarts Mystery) & Charlie Weasley, Player Character (Hogwarts Mystery)/Charlie Weasley
Comments: 26
Kudos: 23





	1. Promesse

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour, 
> 
> Bienvenue sur cette fiction mettant de nouveau en scène Charlie Weasley.  
> Il m'inspire beaucoup en ce moment :-)  
> Cette fiction relatant des relations sexuelles de façon explicite et comportant des thèmes plus ou moins lourds, elle est destinée à un public averti. 
> 
> Pour les anglophones, sachez que cette fiction existe maintenant en anglais =>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28701627/chapters/70368060
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Adossé contre le mur du modeste bâtiment servant d’accueil de la Réserve des dragons, Charlie feuilletait un journal, à coté de son balai. Le sorcier avait fini ses études à Poudlard et faisait chaque jour le travail de ses rêves depuis sept mois. Il était en formation au sein de la réserve pour devenir dragonologiste. Son rêve l’éloignait géographiquement de sa famille. Mais ses parents, Bill et Ginny l’avaient rejoint pour Noël, ce qui l'avait comblé de joie. Et en cette mi-janvier, il recevait la visite d’Anthéa Dreki, l'une de ses plus proches amies. Enfin ! 

Après une aventure impliquant l'écaille de dragon qui trônait sur son buffet, Charlie avait promis à son amie qu’elle serait sa première invitée s'il parvenait à obtenir le travail de ses rêves en Roumanie. Fidèle à sa parole, il lui avait fait parvenir une invitation moins d’un mois après son arrivée, mais l'emploi du temps chargé de la briseuse de sorts ne lui avait laissé aucune opportunité jusqu'à présent. 

Ils avaient échangé une correspondance régulière faite de banalités pour maintenir le contact, sans pour autant accabler l'autre de préoccupations. Cependant, Bill lui faisait parvenir régulièrement des nouvelles d'Anthéa plus personnelles. Mais Charlie admettait sans difficulté que la jeune femme lui manquait énormément. De même que sa famille, Tonks et l’équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. 

Sentant sur lui le poids d’un regard, il leva les yeux de son journal et son visage s’illumina. Anthéa était là, devant lui, tenant verticalement son balai, son visage rougi de froid esquissant un doux sourire qui montait jusqu'à ses yeux noisettes. Il avait su par Bill qu'elle avait vécu plein d'aventures, certaines assez sombres pour durcir durablement ses traits, mais le roux fut ravi de constater qu’elle était restée telle que dans son souvenir ! 

— Bonjour.  
— Bonjour Anthéa ! 

La sorcière respira profondément dans l’étreinte chaleureuse qui l’enveloppait. D’aussi loin qu’elle se souvenait, Charlie avait toujours senti le printemps : des accords d’herbe grasse et de chèvrefeuille, auxquels se mêlait dorénavant un léger arôme de fumée. 

— C'est si bon de te retrouver, Charlie. 

Elle s'écarta.

— J’espère que je ne t’ai pas fait trop attendre. J’ignorais que la zone d’interdiction de transplanage s’étendait aussi loin autour de la réserve.  
— C’est assez récent ! Une protection supplémentaire contre les braconniers qui essaient de pénétrer la réserve à des fins de contrebande… Depuis l'accueil, ici, nous disposons d'un réseau de cheminées strictement interne à la réserve mais j'ai pensé qu'un survol en balai serait plus sympa pour toi!  
— Dis plutôt que ça te fait une bonne occasion de voler !  
— Aussi, admit-il avec le sourire. 

Il enfourcha son balai pour la conduire chez lui. Survolant la réserve, la sorcière admira les montagnes s'étendant à perte de vue. Des sommets enneigés, des zones où la roche se découpait de la forêt de sapin, les lacs nichés au fond des vallées. Un jet de flammes jaillissait parfois du sol, trahissant la présence des redoutables reptiles. Au loin, un couple de dragons faisaient des circonvolutions complexes dans le ciel. Charlie compléta ses observations par des explications relatives à l'environnement ou le fonctionnement de la réserve. Celle-ci comportait toutes les infrastructures nécessaires à son fonctionnement : élevage d'ovins, clinique, école pour enfants des personnels, etc. Puis, ils atteignirent une petite ville enclavée dans un flanc de montagne, face à un lac d'eau noire. 

— Tous les employés de la réserve ont la possibilité de loger dans cette ville, expliqua le roux en descendant de son balai devant une petite maison semblable à toutes celles de la rue.  
— Ainsi, vous êtes déjà sur place en cas de besoins. 

La formation de Charlie au sein de la réserve était gratuite, mais il devait payer son loyer et subvenir lui-même à ses besoins. Pour ce faire, soit il payait rubis sur l'ongle, soit il faisait des heures supplémentaires en renforçant les équipes d’astreinte ou de garde. 

— Mais même si tu avais les finances, tu aurais quand même opté pour le travail afin de rester au plus près des dragons, s’amusa la jeune femme tout en l’observant attentivement, n'est-ce pas ?  
— En effet, dit-il en s'effaçant pour la laisser entrer. Bienvenue chez moi ! 

Elle pénétra dans un intérieur sobre et fonctionnel avec une cuisine ouverte sur un salon au fond duquel des flammes dansaient dans une cheminée. Les murs ressemblaient à un patchwork de photos diverses. Puis, il lui indiqua sa chambre, la salle d’eau et il la laissa s'installer. 

Lorsqu’elle réapparut dans le salon, elle avait troqué ses vêtements de voyage contre une tenue décontractée, et elle avait les bras chargés de lettres et de cadeaux.

— Quand j’ai annoncé que je te rendais visite, tout le monde m'a demandé de devenir leur service "livraison” ! Même ta famille… Apparemment, ils ont une confiance très, très, très, relative en votre hibou ! 

Debout, une tasse de thé fumant dans le creux de ses mains, Anthéa déambula dans le salon tandis que Charlie lisait son courrier familial, puis celui de leurs amis. Elle s’attarda particulièrement sur les photos ornant le mur. Il y avait des photos de leur groupe d’amis à Poudlard, de sa famille, des photos de son équipe de quidditch avec la coupe, Charlie brandissant le Vif d’or et des photos plus récentes aussi : différentes espèces de dragons en vol ou crachant du feu, des scènes de la vie quotidienne du roux en compagnie d’inconnus dont il semblait assez proche. Toute une vie sur un pan de mur. Sur le buffet, trônait une écaille de dragon qu’elle reconnut aussitôt et un cadre avec une magnifique peinture représentant un Vert Gallois volant dans un ciel rougeoyant signé par leur amie, Badeea Ali.

Anthéa se tourna vers le jeune homme en pleine lecture. Il était toujours le même rouquin aux traits réguliers et avenants, parsemés de taches de rousseur, avec la même fossette au menton, ses longs cils qu’elle lui enviait, le tout surmonté de cheveux roux noués en catogan. Anthéa avait toujours pensé que si la bienveillance avait un visage, elle aurait celui de Charlie ou du moins, celui d'un membre du clan Weasley (exception faite de Percy, que le fondement occupé par un balai privait de la qualité emblématique de sa famille). 

Son regard s’attarda sur ses mains ouvrant le cadeau envoyé par Penny. Pleines de callosités, de crevasses et de cicatrices, elles témoignaient du rude changement de vie du sorcier. Pourtant, il émanait de lui l’aura unique des hommes vivant pleinement un rêve éveillé. Sa passion du dragon s’épanouissait dans cette nature sauvage. Charlie était toujours le même, mais différent sur quelques points qu'elle ne parvenait pas encore à définir. Elle avait une semaine pour le faire. 

Anthéa vida sa tasse en reportant son attention sur la photo animée d’un Norvégien à crête, dont la gueule béante crachait un puissant jet de flammes, tandis que le jeune homme rangeait ses missives.

— Alors, Charlie, raconte-moi ! Ça fait quoi de vivre chaque jour son rêve ?  
— Ça fait que j’ai beaucoup de choses à te raconter et à te montrer !  
— Je suis toute à toi pour la semaine ! Quel est ton programme ?  
— Pour ce soir, je pensais dîner ici. Mais demain, tu pourras venir avec moi à la réserve, j’ai obtenu pour toi toutes les autorisations d’accès. 

Ils passèrent la soirée à se raconter leurs vies, partager leurs anecdotes, les rencontres marquantes qu’ils avaient faites, se remémorer le temps pas si lointain de Poudlard, tout en dégustant des spécialités roumaines que Charlie avait préalablement commandé. Bientôt, la fatigue prit le pas sur leur entrain et les rires se tarirent au profit des bâillements qui sonnèrent la fin de leur soirée de retrouvailles. 

Au petit matin, elle retrouva Charlie dans la cuisine, affairé dans la préparation du petit déjeuner. Torse nu.  
Sa physionomie longiligne, typique des attrapeurs, s'était considérablement étoffée pour s'adapter aux efforts consécutifs à ses activités journalières. Anthéa admira le bombé de ses muscles qui roulaient sous la peau pâle constellée de tâches de rousseur. Puis, ses yeux se posèrent sur la large cicatrice d’une ancienne brûlure sur son avant-bras avant de trouver les quelques autres striant la peau ici et là. 

Sentant son regard appuyé sur lui, les pommettes de Charlie prirent une teinte rosée, sous les taches de rousseur. 

— Salut ! dit-il en se tournant pour prendre son maillot posé sur un dossier de chaise.  
— Bonjour… Et en plus, tu es tatoué, maintenant ? s'étonna-t-elle en apercevant un dragon ornant son pectoral gauche. Je peux voir ?  
— Oui… Quand Maman l’a vu, elle a fait une poussée d’urticaire si violente qu’on aurait dit qu’elle avait pris un bain avec des méduses ! plaisanta-t-il. 

Les yeux d’Anthéa se plissèrent en observant la perfection des détails et elle toucha machinalement la chaîne cerclant le cou de l'animal. Elle se serait presque attendue à sentir le froid du métal sous ses doigts, tant le réalisme était saisissant. Le lézard ailé frémit étrangement sous son toucher. 

— Pardon, s'excusa-t-elle en retirant sa main comme si elle s'était brûlée. Il ressemble à...  
— Au premier dragon que j'ai vu, un Hungarian Horntail ou Magyar... Celui que tu as...  
— Vaincu dans la cave, finit-elle dans un souffle. 

L'idée que Charlie ait marqué sa peau d'un élément auquel elle était si intimement associée la troubla. Le cœur battant, la sorcière chercha dans le doux regard de son vis-à-vis l'existence d'une raison secrète dans le choix de cette représentation, nonobstant la proximité indécente de leurs visages. Ils étaient à cette distance particulière où le magnétisme d'une bouche entrait en action pour en attirer irrésistiblement une autre…

Le sifflement aigu de la bouilloire les fit sursauter et requit l'attention immédiate du roux. Qu’avait-il failli se passer ? se demanda la blonde, le cœur palpitant à un rythme erratique. Ou plutôt qu’avait-elle failli faire ? Parce que, bon, c’était Charlie… Ce genre de choses, ce n’était pas son truc !

— Le petit déjeuner est servi ! annonça Charlie avec enthousiasme en posant un plateau rempli sur la table. Et je te conseille de bien manger car le repas du midi est souvent pris sur le pouce. 

Ils mangèrent donc avec appétit alors que Charlie lui expliquait le programme de la journée avec quelques recommandations d'usage. 

— Ton bras, dit-elle en le montrant avec le couteau à beurre, c'est le prix pour ne pas avoir respecté les recommandations ? 

Une grimace embarrassée tordit ses traits. 

— Heu… Oui, c'était au tout début… L'enthousiasme m'a fait oublier la prudence élémentaire.  
— Comme c'est étonnant ! commenta-t-elle avec ironie avant de reprendre avec sérieux. À voir ton nouveau physique, ton métier met le corps durement à l'épreuve…  
— Le mental aussi est mis à l'épreuve, dit-il sombrement.

Anthéa fronça les sourcils dans la contrariété de le savoir tourmenté mais sa voix fut douce quand elle prit la parole. 

— Quelque chose dont tu veux parler ?  
— Peut-être une autre fois ! sourit-il. Et cesse de relever tous les changements sur moi, j'ai l'impression de subir une inspection ! 

Elle haussa les épaules.

— Les marques sur ta peau raconte ton histoire et les épreuves que tu as traversé… Normal que je m’y attarde alors que tu m’en présentes une si grande surface ! En plus, ta mère a exigé que je vérifie certaines choses à ton sujet.

D’un coup de baguette magique, un parchemin apparut dans ses mains, elle l’agita sous le nez de Charlie pour prouver ses dires avant de le consulter pour se remémorer un détail qui l’avait interpellé. 

— Pour la coupe de cheveux, on fera comme si je n’avais pas vu que tu les as fait repoussé. 

Elle sourit et lui adressa un clin d'œil complice. 

— Tu es bien mieux comme ça ! 

Un rire géné lui répondit. 

— Même ça… Il faut vraiment que je lui explique deux ou trois choses… Notamment que je ne suis plus un gamin, maugréa le dragonologiste en débarrassant la table avant de lancer un sortilège ménager et quitter les lieux. 

Cette journée était dédié aux soins des dragons présentant des signes de vieillesse, de maladie, des blessures, ou aux jeunes mères et leurs petits. Les protocoles de santé et ceux d’approche des dragons étaient suivis avec une rigueur quasi militaire. La majorité des soins étaient effectués sur des dragons assoupis, exception faite des jeunes mères qui pouvaient avoir des réactions violentes à l’égard de leur petit au réveil, en raison de désorientation inhérente à la sédation. Aussi, celles-ci étaient immobilisées avec de lourdes chaînes dirigées subtilement avec leurs baguettes autour des membres des dragonnes puis elles étaient maintenues à la force des bras, ce qui expliquait en partie la nouvelle carrure de Charlie. 

Les dragons étaient puissants, agressifs et imprévisibles. Et rien n’était plus dangereux qu’une bête vulnérable. La rigoureuse discipline des protocoles prenait tout son sens dans les situations les plus périlleuses où chacun n’avait plus à réfléchir, seulement suivre la procédure, tellement répétée qu’elle devenait un automatisme garantissant la survie de tous. 

Fourbue d’une journée harassante, Anthéa s’affala sur le canapé et ferma ses paupières lourdes.

— Passionnant mais exténuant ! Je ne sais pas ce qui est le plus épuisant, la force physique qu’il faut déployer tout au long de la journée ou la vigilance permanente pour ne pas risquer de se mettre en danger, ou d’être un danger pour les collègues. Et dire qu’après tout ça, tu étudies encore pour accélérer ton cursus ! Si je pouvais, je m’inclinerais.  
— Tu as su te rendre utile au moment opportun… Ton instinct est bon, plus que beaucoup de débutants qui viennent ici, sans jamais avoir été confronté au moindre danger.  
— Merci, Charlie, dit-elle en se levant. Pardon, je vais me revigorer en prenant une douche, sinon je vais m’endormir là…  
— Ce serait dommage, ce soir on sort avec des amis !  
— Lieu moldu ou sorcier ? Formel ou décontracté ?  
— C’est une brasserie tenue par un cracmol nommé Vlad. Tout le monde est bienvenu. Pourquoi ?  
— Bah ! Pour savoir comment je dois m’habiller ! répondit la blonde sur le ton de l’évidence. 

Soudain, l’inquiétude plissa les traits de la briseuse de sorts.

— Mais si on sort, ça sera pas trop dur le boulot pour toi demain ?  
— Demain, je serai seulement d’astreinte. La journée devrait être plus calme. 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX 

Charlie conduisit son amie dans la Brasserie où il avait ses habitudes depuis son arrivée en Roumanie. C’était un endroit cosmopolite où toutes les communautés se côtoyaient en bonne intelligence, malgré quelques conflits ponctuels provoqués par l’ivresse ou la convoitise d’une relation éphémère. Un lieu parfait pour décompresser d’une journée éprouvante. Ils se dirigèrent vers une table occupée par un homme et une femme d’apparence légèrement plus âgés que les nouveaux arrivants.

— Pedro, Oriana, je vous présente Anthéa. 

Celle-ci leur adressa un timide signe de la main en s’asseyant sur l’invitation du duo. L’homme charpenté de type méditerranéen avait des traits forts, un nez aquilin, le teint mate, des épis noirs et la chaleur de son expression donnait instantanément envie d’être son amie. La femme était une plantureuse brune au visage avenant et aux yeux rieurs, avec une cascade de boucles qui tombait sur ses épaules dénudées. Anthéa fut bombardée de questions.

— Il paraît que tu as affronté et vaincu ton premier dragon à quinze ans ? demanda Pedro.  
— Oui, mais Charlie a dit qu’il était âgé et affaibli.  
— Et c’est vrai que tu as convaincu "Donnola" de rester à Poudlard jusqu'à la fin de ses études ? questionna Oriana avec son accent chantant d’Italie.  
— Donnola ? Je crois plutôt que ce sont nos arguments qui l’ont convaincu…

Le doigt pointé en direction de Charlie indiqua qui elle désignait sous le doux nom de "Donnola". 

— Ça veut dire "belette", expliqua Pedro. C’est vrai que tu es aussi douée que Charlie sur un balai ?  
— C’est flatteur mais c’est faux ! Nous sommes l'exemple-type pour différencier quelqu’un de doué, moi, et un prodige, lui ! expliqua patiemment Anthéa en désignant Charlie, assis à sa droite.  
— Et c’est vrai que vous êtes déjà venus ici, que "Donnola" a dérobé un œuf d’or à un dragon et que tu l’as sauvé en l’affrontant ?  
— Nous avons eu beaucoup de chance et Bill était là… J’ai l’impression que vous savez beaucoup de choses sur moi, parlez-moi plutôt de vous avant qu’on aborde les sujets embarrassants ! 

Les deux collègues rirent de bons cœurs en s’excusant pour cet interrogatoire. 

— "Donnola" nous a tellement parlé de toi qu’on a l’impression de te connaître déjà.  
— Tout en ayant envie de vérifier si tout ce qu’il a dit est vrai ! ajouta Pedro.

Les joues de Charlie s’enflammèrent devant l’expression pleine de questions muettes de la blonde.

— Les gars, n'exagèrez pas non plus ! En plus, elle n’a pas besoin de savoir ça ! 

Le quator trinquait, mangeait, buvait et plaisantait gaiement, dans l’ambiance chaleureuse du bar où l’alcool coulait à flot, au son des musiques orchestrées pour faire danser les clients qui s’en donnaient à cœur joie sur la piste improvisée avec des tables repoussées contre les murs. A la fin du repas, Oriana s’absenta un instant et revint avec une bouteille et des petits verres. De la Tuică, une eau-de-vie roumaine. 

— Anthéa ! Tu ne peux pas repartir de Roumanie sans avoir goûté ce poison ! dit la brune en servant un verre à chacun. Vlad la distille lui-même !

Prudente, la jeune femme respira le contenu du verre et grimaça.

— Par Merlin ! Je vais cracher du feu avec ça !  
— Pas seulement. Ça possède un étrange pouvoir de désinhibition ! N’est-ce pas, "Donnola" ? 

Le roux frotta sa nuque dans l’embarras alors qu’une curiosité mutine se peignit sur le visage d’Anthéa. 

— Un peu de ce breuvage et certains deviennent les dieux de la piste, taquina Pedro en regardant ostensiblement la piste de danse improvisée et le rouquin. 

Nul besoin d'avoir douze Brevets de sorcellerie pour comprendre où le duo voulait en venir. 

— Charlie, bois ton verre ! ordonna Anthéa en vidant le sien d’un trait pour l’exemple, avant de souffler bruyamment. Par Merlin ! C’est costaud ! 

Elle se leva et saisit la main du roux. 

— Sept ans d’école ensemble et je ne t’ai jamais vu danser ! Nous ne partirons pas d’ici tant que je ne t'aurais pas traîné sur la piste.  
— Non ! rit-il avec une pointe de défi, on peut rester autant que tu veux, ce sera toujours non !  
— Moi, je vais danser avec toi, proposa Pedro en lui tendant une main amicale. Il ne sera pas dit que Pedro aura laissé une jolie femme éconduite lors d'une soirée en sa présence !  
— D’accord, dit-elle après un léger temps d’hésitation. Charlie ! Tu ne perds rien pour attendre ! 

La femme se laissa conduire sur la piste par son cavalier. Une vague de nostalgie submergea le roux qui se remémorait les bals de Poudlard où il ne se rendait qu’en observateur tandis qu’Anthéa ne perdait jamais une occasion d’user ses chaussures sur la piste. Hypnotisé, Charlie l’observa rouler des hanches en rythme, enchaîner les pas, imiter ceux de son cavalier et onduler son corps sous la conduite d'un Pedro rieur qui la fit tourbillonner autour de lui. La vivacité du mouvement souleva sa robe pour dévoiler ses cuisses fuselées moulées dans leurs collants de soie. Un élan de désir saisit le roux jusqu'à sa gorge qui se noua. 

— Remonte ta mâchoire ! se moqua Oriana. 

Gêné d’être aussi facile à lire et furieux de cette sortie de rêverie abrupte, Charlie la fusilla du regard en vidant le troisième verre. Oui, le troisième car le second avait été rempli et vidé sans qu’il s’en aperçoive. 

Après avoir dansé avec Pedro, la sorcière fendit la foule, les joues roses, et un joyeux sourire collé aux lèvres. 

— Alors Charlie, as-tu pris assez de courage liquide pour danser avec moi ?  
— Non ! 

Il grimaça un sourire forcé. Elle avala le contenu de son verre et lui prit la main pour le tirer vers elle. En vain. 

— Arrête de te faire prier ! Viens ! 

Charlie soupira. Elle n’allait pas lâcher l’affaire. Peut-être valait-il mieux céder pour cette fois ? Juste une fois... Par Merlin ! Il allait être ridicule !

— Une seule et c’est tout !  
— Une seule, promit-elle en levant sa paume.  
— Allons-y... Avant que je change d’avis.

Sous l'œil narquois de ses amis, le roux se laissa entraîner en direction de la piste alors que la chanson rythmée se muait en une musique lente plus sensuelle. 

— Heu… Ce n’était pas ce que j’avais prévu ! s’exclama Anthéa, désarçonnée par ce changement d’ambiance. 

Ne sachant comment réagir, elle se tourna vers Charlie.

— C’est toujours bon pour toi ? Si tu préfères quelque chose de plus… ou moins…

Il balaya son appréhension en tirant sa main pour l'attirer à lui et il glissa une main dans son dos. 

— C'est ma chance de ne pas être trop ridicule, chuchota-t-il avec humour. J’aurai tout le temps de réfléchir où poser mes pieds ailleurs que sur tes orteils !

Elle gloussa. 

— Comme je suis sympa, même si tu me les écrases, je ferais semblant de rien pour ne pas te faire honte !  
— Trop aimable...

La main fraîche de la blonde trouva sa nuque et ils se laissèrent bercer par la musique, leurs corps se balançant dans un mouvement doux, confortable. Un peu éméchée, Anthéa laissa l’environnement s’estomper et ferma les yeux en soupirant d’aise dans les bras rassurants du dragonologue. Sa tête appuyait légèrement sur l’épaule du roux dont le souffle chaud caressait ses cheveux. Quant la musique prit fin, ils s'écartèrent en ayant à peine vu le temps passer. 

— Merci d'avoir si vaillamment supporté ton supplice, Charlie, dit-elle d’une voix rauque et dépourvue de l’ironie qu’elle aurait dû contenir. 

À cet instant, une envie gronda dans la poitrine du sorcier. Une pulsion avortée quand elle lui tourna le dos pour rejoindre leur table.

Ils finirent la soirée joyeusement en compagnie du duo d’amis. Les femmes partageant une complicité étonnante au regard du peu qu’elles savaient l’une de l’autre.

Ils rentrèrent bras dessus, bras dessous dans une ambiance festive qui prit fin lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la chambre d'Anthéa. Il y eut un moment de flottement, où ils se fixèrent avec une lueur sombre de désir incertain. Les yeux de Charlie parcouraient avec avidité les courbes d’Anthéa, lui donnant l’impression d’être nue devant lui. Et depuis le matin où la tentation fut grande de se pendre à son cou pour l'embrasser à en perdre la raison, la sorcière était pleinement consciente de l'effet qu'avait le jeune homme sur son corps. Elle humidifia ses lèvres, se pencha vers le roux. 

— Merci pour cette délicieuse soirée, Charlie… 

Elle embrassa sa joue. 

— Mais pas ce soir. 

Adossée contre la porte qu'elle venait de refermer sur Charlie, Anthéa exhala un long soupir pour calmer le feu sur ses joues. Profiter qu’il soit un peu éméché pour le faire danser était une chose, coucher avec lui dans ces conditions, et risquer de gâcher sept ans de profonde amitié, en était une autre qu’elle se refusait.  
Mais, par la barbe de Merlin ! Elle posa une main tremblante sur son cœur. Il tambourinait comme un forcené dans sa poitrine.  
Se rendait-il compte de l'effet qu'il avait sur elle ?


	2. Crème fouettée et métamorphomage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Résumé du chapitre :  
> Heu....  
> Heu...  
> Nourriture, sexe et confidences sur l'oreiller ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, 
> 
> Le séjour poursuit son court.
> 
> J’espère que ça vous plaira. 
> 
> Bonne lecture.

Lorsqu'elle se leva le lendemain, Anthéa trouva la maison étonnamment vide. Un mot griffonné à la hâte était posé en évidence sur la table. Charlie s'était absenté pour déposer un dossier à son superviseur et devait revenir vers onze heures. La sorcière attendit longtemps. Midi passa. La première moitié de l'après-midi aussi. Finalement, elle sortit en ville en quête d'un magasin. 

Charlie étant d'astreinte, Anthéa supposa qu'il avait dû être sollicité en urgence. A la fois pour tromper l'ennui en son absence et le remercier de son accueil, la sorcière décida de lui préparer à dîner. Avec ses journées de travail épuisantes, Charlie ne devait pas avoir beaucoup de temps pour cuisiner et devait probablement se contenter de plats à emporter, rapides à préparer ou manger à l'extérieur. Aussi, Anthéa douta qu’il ait beaucoup d’occasions de manger les bons petits plats d'Angleterre...

Quand Charlie rentra, une bonne odeur de cuisine embaumait la maison, la table était mise. Anthéa leva le nez du livre de dragons qu’elle lui avait emprunté durant son absence. 

— Hé ! Tu t’es perdu en chemin ? taquina-t-elle en agitant le mot laissé au matin qui annonçait un retour pour onze heures, et qui semblait lui servir de marque-page.  
— Si seulement… Désolé, je n’avais pas prévu de passer la journée comme ça, dit-il d’un air penaud. Un gars s'est blessé et j'ai dû renforcer en urgence son équipe... Ça sent bon. C’est toi qui as préparé le repas ?

Elle acquiesça. 

— Je me suis dit que ça te plairait de manger autre chose que de la cuisine roumaine… Prend le temps de te rafraîchir, je servirai quand tu seras prêt. 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX 

— Mmmm… Presque aussi bon que celui de Maman ! s’exclama avec bonheur le sorcier avant d’engloutir une bouchée de Cottage Pie, une sorte de hachis parmentier d’agneau.  
— Ravie que ça te plaise ! Mais le mérite en revient à Jae. C’est sa recette que je me suis contentée de suivre à la lettre !  
— Tu cuisines souvent ? 

Elle termina son verre d’eau et le remplit de nouveau, ainsi que celui de son hôte, vide lui aussi. 

— J’aime cuisiner quand j'ai des invités. Quand je suis seule, je t’avoue que je ne me donne pas souvent cette peine.  
— On se dit que ça ne vaut pas le coup ! Un bon repas est toujours meilleur quand il est partagé.

La jeune femme était parfaitement d'accord avec le roux. Elle débarrassa avant d'apporter d'autres couverts, deux mousses au chocolat, un crumble aux pommes et aux noisettes et un bol de crème fouettée. 

— Je ne savais pas ce que tu aimais, s’excusa-t-elle en s’asseyant.  
— J’aime les deux ! Mais, je ne prendrais que du crumble.  
— Avec de la crème fouettée, demanda-t-elle en déposant une part dans une assiette avant de préciser, maison ?  
— C’est pour le crumble ? s’étonna le roux. Tu ne le manges pas avec de la crème Custard ?

Anthéa se rappela vaguement qu’une crème anglaise épaisse accompagnait souvent le crumble à Poudlard. Mais elle n'en avait jamais mangé. Sans réfléchir, elle avait préparé le dessert à la façon de sa mère. 

— Heu… Non, je ne sais pas, bafouilla la blonde. J’ai toujours connu comme ça. 

Elle était mortifiée. Anthéa avait préparé ce repas pour lui faire plaisir et elle avait la fâcheuse impression de finir sur une fausse note, bien que le jeune homme fut assez poli pour faire honneur à sa préparation sans montrer le moindre désagrément. 

Charlie prit une bouchée et bascula en arrière sur sa chaise en fermant les yeux. Il se régalait. Sa mère était venue il y a peu de temps et l'avait gavé de bons petits plats. Pourtant, le sorcier avait l’impression que cela faisait une éternité qu’il n’avait pas fait un si bon festin. C’était revigorant. Par conséquent, il conserva l'idée de faire un effort pour manger autre chose que du "vite fait, vite consommé " de temps en temps. 

Ils débarrassèrent ensemble et un sortilège de nettoyage lava la vaisselle alors qu’Anthéa emballait soigneusement les restes. Charlie pouvait dire qu’elle était contrariée, il le voyait dans la crispation de sa mâchoire, mais il n’en comprenait pas la raison. Elle lui montra le bol de crème montée. 

— Je suppose qu’on peut le jeter. Tu n’en mangeras plus ?  
— Hein ? Mais t’es folle ? Bien sûr que je vais en manger ! s’exclama-t-il en lui arrachant le bol des mains. Avec quoi, je mangerais mon crumble sinon ?

L'amusement égaya ses traits féminins : Charlie avait caché le bol derrière lui, faisant écran de son propre corps pour le protéger de l’outrage de la poubelle. 

Un éclair de compréhension percuta l'esprit de Charlie. 

— Tu n’es qu’une idiote ! dit-il en déposant de la crème sur le bout du nez d’Anthéa avec son doigt. Des habitudes différentes ne signifient pas que je suis incapable d’apprécier la nouveauté !

Elle retira aussitôt la crème montée avec son index et le suça brièvement. Elle était délicieuse, soit dit en passant. 

— Cependant, poursuivit-il en grimaçant, je crois que j'ai été... maladroit avec ma question.  
— Laisse ! Ce n’est rien, répliqua la blonde dont la rancune n'était pas dirigée contre lui, mais contre elle-même. 

Non, ce n’était pas rien pour Charlie. Anthéa s’était investie pour essayer de lui faire plaisir et elle avait ressentie un sentiment d’échec avec une question idiote. Le sorcier n’aimait pas heurter la sensibilité des autres, en particulier celle des personnes qu’il appréciait. Or, il aimait beaucoup Anthéa. 

— Arrête de froncer les sourcils ! s’exclama-t-elle en chatouillant brièvement les côtes du roux pour le dérider. 

En représailles, il la bloqua avec son corps contre le comptoir de la cuisine pour la chatouiller à son tour. Elle tenta une riposte tout en se tortillant pour échapper à la douce torture du rire. En vain. 

— Non ! Charlie, arrête ! rit-elle. Stop ! Ou... Je te jette un sort ! 

Il plia devant la menace, sans pour autant la libérer. La proximité de leurs corps enlacés, l’arrêt des rires, la conscience subite de l’un et l’autre, l’envie, l’incertitude… Le besoin. En un clin d'œil, l’ambiance ludique s’était alourdie de désirs insatisfaits. Charlie se pencha pour effleurer les lèvres d'Antéa avec les siennes avant d’oser un timide baiser. Et encore un autre, plus franc. Comme s’il hésitait à franchir une limite après l’autre ou comme s’il craignait d’être repoussé à chaque instant avec un "pas ce soir”. 

Le cœur battant, Anthéa posa sa main sur la nuque de Charlie pour le guider de nouveau vers ses lèvres entrouvertes, sa langue caressant sa bouche du sorcier dans une invitation à une exploration plus intime. Partageant le même souffle, leurs lèvres s’unirent dans le ballet langoureux de leurs langues. 

Charlie embrassait Anthéa avec une délicatesse contrastant étrangement avec la fermeté de son étreinte. C’était un baiser doux, sucré, empreint de désir et d’affection qui s’embrasa pour devenir plus intense, plus exigeant. Le roux la pressa davantage contre lui et il sentit ses seins s’écraser contre son torse. Un puissant désir s’éleva pour le consumer. 

Une main fourrageait dans les mèches rousses libérées de leur catogan tandis que l’autre glissa sous le maillot pour caresser ses abdominaux. Il tressaillit à la fraîcheur du contact. Un mouvement brusque du coude et le bol de crème fouettée se renversa au sol dans un bris de verre.

Il poussa un juron. Anthéa éclata de rire. 

— Ah ! Tu ne pouvais pas faire plus révélateur que ça ! T'en voilà débarrassé !  
— Non ! Je te jure que c’est involontaire ! 

Le rouquin fourragea dans ses cheveux avec nervosité. Il déglutit. 

— On monte ? osa-t-il finalement... Avant de faire d'autres catastrophes ? 

Un sortilège nettoya le désastre alors qu’il la conduisit jusqu'à sa chambre. La montée des escaliers fut entrecoupée de suaves escales pour d'intenses baisers et de caresses à travers leurs vêtements. 

— Cette nuit, tu as refusé. Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il avant de sucer délicatement la zone si sensible de son cou tout en la pressant contre le mur avec son corps. 

Les yeux mi-clos, elle s’abandonna dans un soupir d’aise à l’intimité de ce contact qui exaltait son envie de lui. 

— Pour ne pas faire des choses que tu risquais de regretter ensuite… Aux dernières nouvelles, tu n’étais pas branché "flirt et plaisir charnel" et la Tuică... 

Charlie devina que le sujet nécessiterait une discussion. Plus tard.

— Et là, tu veux ? 

Le roux regarda ostensiblement la poignée de porte à la gauche d’Anthéa, dans une invitation muette à s'exprimer par les actes, en franchissant elle-même le seuil de son antre. Anthéa ouvrit la porte sans hésitation, recula dans la chambre en tirant le jeune homme par la ceinture avec une expression qui ne laissait place à aucune ambiguïté. Elle avait faim de lui. 

La sorcière batailla un instant avec l’ouverture du pantalon de Charlie tandis qu’il retirait son maillot. Le bas glissa à ses chevilles, et dégagea en quelques mouvements de pieds le laissant en boxer, avec son désir proéminent. Les lèvres et les mains fébriles d’Anthéa parcoururent la chair nouvellement découverte, provoquant une vague de chaleur en Charlie, qui la déshabilla habilement en la guidant vers le lit sur lequel la sorcière se laissa choir dans ses bras. 

Les pauses dans leurs baisers libéraient un souffle sporadique alors que Charlie frottait ses hanches contre Anthéa dans une pâle copie d’acte sexuel. D’un mouvement fluide, la sorcière inversa leurs positions, étouffa un hoquet surpris avec sa bouche tout en faufilant sa main sous le boxer pour exciter davantage l’érection du roux. Ses lèvres et sa langue redessinèrent son cou, ses épaules, son torse, le dragon tatoué qui tressaillit. Elle se figea un instant.

C’était si subtil que cela passait inaperçu à la vue. Mais la sensibilité de sa bouche ne pouvait pas être trompée par une image. Le tatouage dissimulait une cicatrice. Une vilaine cicatrice, encore sensible au toucher. L’explication que Charlie avait au bout des lèvres fut avalée par un baiser enfiévré. Un autre sujet de discussion pour plus tard. 

Elle lécha les abdominaux en libérant complètement son sexe dressé, brûlant de désir. Le soupir d'admiration s'échappant d'Anthéa emplit le roux de contentement. La blonde lapa la longueur. Elle était dure, soyeuse et réactive sous sa langue. 

— Oh ! Par Merlin ! Qu’est-ce que tu es entrain de me faire ?  
— Je m’y prends si mal que ça pour que tu aies besoin de demander ? plaisanta-t-elle avant de le prendre en bouche.

Le sorcier lâcha joyeusement un juron, regroupa la chevelure qui la gênait dans son activité, et accompagna les mouvements alors qu’elle le suçait avec enthousiasme en s'accordant à ses réactions de plaisir et à ses "Continue comme ça !". 

— Mmmm ! Ça vient ! prévint le roux.

Un doux ronronnement signifia l’acceptation à recevoir son essence. Totalement et simplement.  
Maintenant la tête blonde avec ses mains, il s’enfonça plusieurs fois profondément dans l'accueillante bouche, avant de se laisser emporter par un orgasme au cours duquel son sperme baigna la langue qui le cajolait. Le voile blanc couvrant les yeux de Charlie se dissipa dans son dernier spasme de plaisir. 

— Ça va ? s'inquièta-t-il en la relâchant. Je n’ai pas été trop brutal ? Parce que…

Un index posé sur sa bouche, accompagné d’une expression satisfaite, le fit taire. Le sorcier roula sur elle, écrasa sa bouche contre la sienne. Il se redressa sur un coude alors qu’une main pétrissait un sein. Anthéa frissonna d’émotion. Les yeux assombris par le désir, Charlie la regardait avec adoration, comme si elle était le trésor le plus précieux du monde. La sorcière songea qu’on pouvait mourir pour des regards pareils. Il l’embrassa de nouveau, longuement, avec passion. Il lui vola son souffle tout en lui offrant le sien, mêlant leurs langues et leurs essences. 

Puis, Charlie descendit le long de ses courbes qu’il couvrit de baisers et de tendres morsures, en s’attardant sur ses seins dont il suça ardemment les pointes. Ivre de plaisir, Anthéa se cambra sous ses attentions en expirant des soupirs lascifs. Il respira et embrassa sa féminité à travers la dernière barrière qui les séparait, ses doigts se recourbèrent sur le rebord de sa culotte avant de la faire glisser. 

— Montre-moi ce que tu aimes, susurra-t-il à l’oreille de la briseuse de sorts en effleurant l’intérieur de ses cuisses et son entrejambe ruisselant pour préciser sa pensée. 

La sorcière s’empourpra vivement. Charlie lui demandait vraiment la manière dont elle souhaitait être menée à son zénith ? 

Néanmoins, elle saisit la main du jeune homme et la guida en elle pour recueillir sa moiteur et la répartir sur sa vulve jusqu'à sa perle qu’elle caressa par main interposée. 

— Plutôt doux et lent, ici, chuchota-t-elle avant de guider deux doigts dans son vagin humide, plus… Heu… Vigoureux, là…

Les doigts calleux du roux s'attelèrent à la satisfaire. 

— Comme ça ? 

— Heu... Plus comme ça, dit-elle en ajustant la position des doigts stimulant le puits des plaisirs avant de lui redonner l’autonomie. Oh ! Oui ! C'est bon... 

Puis, la bouche du roux vint compléter les caresses de sa main, la faisant fondre de plaisir. Haletante, Anthéa observa son amant et constata que rien ne pouvait être plus érotique que le visage de Charlie entre ses cuisses.

— Tu es parfait, dit-elle d’une voix étranglée en fourrrageant dans les cheveux roux. 

Charlie sourit à la louange. Il la léchait, la suçait et la dévorait méticuleusement en stimulant son intérieur avec les doigts. La volupté accablait la jeune femme alors qu’elle s’arquait contre le visage du sorcier en gémissant. L’orgasme déferla comme la grande marée que le jeune homme accompagna jusqu'à la dernière vague en continuant de la lécher avec lenteur. Les yeux voilés par l’extase, Anthéa le contemplait avec émerveillement.  
Avec envie.

— Charlie… Prends--moi !

Cet appel langoureux le tendit d’impatience. Il se coucha entre les cuisses tremblantes d’excitation et leurs yeux se soudèrent tandis qu’il glissa en elle avec une lenteur mesurée, ce qui les fit gémir à l’unisson. Leur appétit initial rassasié par leurs délicieux préliminaires, le roux souhaitait dorénavant faire durer le plaisir. Longtemps. 

Aussi, Charlie contint son ardeur et fit de lentes mais profondes allées et venues, en mordillant la peau et en agaçant un mamelon gorgé de désir d'une main libre. Quand Anthéa vint à la rencontre de ses coups de reins en plantant ses ongles dans son dos, il augmenta la cadence. Haletants, moites de sueur, au bord de l’orgasme, il s’immobilisa et retrouva la nonchalance des premiers va-et-vient, en la couvrant de baisers, jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'apaisent. Puis, il augmenta de nouveau l’intensité de leur union enflammée jusqu'à atteindre de nouveau ce stade enivrant précédant celui du non retour. 

— Tu vas me rendre folle ! gémit-elle. Je veux…  
— Patience… Depuis le temps que je t'attends... Laisse-moi en profiter ! 

Néanmoins, il se redressa sur ses genoux écartés, ouvrit davantage les cuisses d’Anthéa et s’enfouit jusqu'à la garde dans les chairs luisantes et gonflées de désir. 

— Depuis le temps que ...? répéta-t-elle, surprise, avant de s’interrompre. Oh ! Oui !

Les hanches de Charlie cognèrent les siennes avec vigueur alors qu’elle s'agitait dans la luxure. Seuls résonnaient le claquement de leurs peaux et des cris auxquels répondaient des grognements gutturaux. La chaude féminité gainait délicieusement la dureté. Leur apogée était proche. 

— Je te veux avec moi ! gémit la blonde.  
— Je suis là...

Puis, le monde explosa autour d’eux. Anthéa fut parcourue de violents frissons faisant chavirer Charlie qui se déversa en quelques poussées erratiques. Il retomba mollement sur la blonde pantelante, cœur battant contre cœur battant. 

— C’était incroyable ! haleta le roux. 

Anthéa acquiesça. Elle ne s'était jamais offerte ainsi, dans l'abandon le plus total -physique et émotionnel- et jamais elle ne s'était senti autant choyée dans les bras de quelqu'un que dans ceux de Charlie. À la fois comblée et troublée, elle avait du mal à reconstituer ses émotions éparpillées dans cette explosion de plaisir. 

Les yeux mi-clos, ils restèrent un long moment enlacés dans la plénitude brumeuse qui suivait l’orgasme dont l'intensité les avait ébahis. 

Quand Anthéa rouvrit les yeux, Charlie se redressa comme s’il attendait son éveil pour la priver de sa chaleur. Ils se saluèrent d'un chaleureux baiser confirmant leur absence de regrets. Il la libéra de son poids en basculant sur le dos. La sorcière se lova contre lui. Elle effleura le dragon ornant sa peau, en regardant le sorcier avec l'espoir qu'il veuille toujours lui fournir une explication. 

— Je me suis fait salement embrocher par un corne longue roumain, répondit-il honnêtement. Ma mère était déjà folle d'inquiétude à cause de ça - il montra la cicatrice de son avant-bras - alors imagine si elle avait vu une grosse cicatrice ici…  
— Donc, tu l’as cachée sous un tatouage pour ne pas l'inquiéter… C’est très attentionné !  
— Hé ! Je suis un bon fils ! s’exclama-t-il avec un sourire narquois. 

Une expression attendrie accueillit cette affirmation. Le dévouement à leur famille était une qualité commune aux deux aînés de la fratrie Weasley. 

— Et dis-moi, quand et comment le Charlie qui ne vivait que pour les dragons, le quidditch et la nature s'intéressa-t-il aux plaisirs intimes de la vie ? 

Il exhala un long soupir pensif en faisant danser une main nonchalante sur sa peau.

— Je ne sais pas trop... Mais je pense qu'une fois l'objectif d'une vie atteint, l'esprit se libère pour s'ouvrir à d'autres choses… Et peut-être le besoin d’un exutoire... Parfois.  
— Donc, ta première fois était avec une jolie roumaine ou une sorcière de la réserve ? demanda-t-elle d’un air taquin sans vraiment attendre une réponse.  
— Une métamorphomage de la réserve. 

En voilà, un détail croustillant ! songea Anthéa qui imaginait sans mal les possibilités qu’offrait cette capacité (Merci Tonks).

— Une métamorphomage ? 

Il hocha la tête en se redressant pour s’asseoir, adossé à la tête de lit. La curiosité piquée au vif, Anthéa s’installa à califourchon sur lui et noua ses bras autour de son cou. Charlie empauma machinalement la poitrine frottant son torse. 

— Alors ? demanda-t-elle malicieusement. Elle s'est transformée en qui ?  
— Hein ? Mais qui te dit qu'elle s'est transformée ? demanda-t-il avec un fard colorant sur ses pommettes.  
— Pourquoi préciser que c'est une métamorphomage, si tu n'avais pas profité de ce pouvoir ? Et... Le rose qui fleurit sur tes joues te trahit.  
— Perspicace… Tu n'étais pas à Serdaigle, par hasard ? railla Charlie, avant que sa bouche ne happe un mamelon et la fit se cambrer contre lui.  
— Mmmm... Très drôle ! Alors, qui ?  
— Peu importe...

Le sorcier observa l’effet de sa succion sur le téton et parut satisfait de le voir pointer vers lui. Il se tourna vers l’autre.

— Rien ne vaut l'original. 

Elle écarta son buste et s’esclaffa d’un air outré. 

— Parce que tu as eu l'occasion de comparer en plus ? Avoue que c'est cocasse comme histoire !  
— Je viens de le faire, admit-il après s’être éclairci la voix.  
— Oh ! Nom d’une gargouille !!! 

Elle se plaqua une main sur la bouche qui avait craché sa stupéfaction. 

— Mais je ne lui avais rien demandé, expliqua-t-il à la hâte. Elle a des compétences en légimencie… Elle s'en est servi pour trouver dans ma tête … Un fantasme ou quelqu'un… Parce que ça l'amuse de jouer des personnages, des rôles…  
— Et elle m'a trouvé ? souffla Anthéa qui n'avait plus envie de rire.  
— Elle m’a mis devant le fait accompli mais… Oh ! Par la barbe de Merlin ! Ça ne m’a pas refroidi ! admit-il en cachant son visage entre ses seins. 

Il était rouge jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. 

—Tu as pris du plaisir ? Elle aussi ? Et cela n'a fait de tort à personne ? 

En réponse, il opina entre ses seins, haussa les épaules et secoua négativement la tête. Il omit volontairement de préciser que l’épisode s’était reproduit à plusieurs reprises. Et que cela avait contribué à lui faire prendre conscience de la véritable nature des sentiments qu'il nourrissait à l'égard de la blonde. 

— Alors, détends-toi.... Mais, on peut dire que tu ne fais rien comme tout le monde ! sourit-elle.  
— C'était comment toi ? demanda-t-il, davantage pour changer de sujet que par réelle envie de savoir. 

Cependant, une pensée impromptue lui souleva l’estomac. Son dos se décolla de la tête de lit et le spécialiste des dragons la scruta d’un air farouche en la saisissant par les épaules. 

— Dis-moi que ce n'était pas Bill !  
— Ce n'était pas Bill, répéta-t-elle platement.  
— Oh ! Non ! s'exclama-t-il en la relâchant pour s’adosser de nouveau contre la tête de lit. Nom d’une citrouille ! C'était Bill ! 

Elle pouffa de rire devant son affolement.

— Non ! Il n'y a jamais eu la moindre ambiguïté avec Bill. Il a toujours été le grand frère dont j'avais besoin quand le mien était absent et rien n'a jamais changé. Si tu veux tout savoir, c'était un moldu égyptien, mignon et gentil, qui avait le mérite de s'intéresser à moi et pas à ce que j’avais accompli… Le reste est sans grand intérêt. 

Elle se pencha et grignota le lobe de son oreille. 

— Anthéa ? Vu qu'on a passé avec brio l'étape "relations sexuelles", veux-tu sortir avec moi ? Boire un verre, un dîner… Ce que tu veux… En tête à tête… 

Elle se redressa pour le scruter. Charlie déglutit péniblement alors que, sous la myriade de taches de rousseur, les joues rosirent. 

— Comme un rencard ?  
— Non. Pas "comme un rencard"... Un rencard.  
— Quidditch… après-demain soir : Roumanie/Bulgarie… 

Le scepticisme fronça le front du rouquin. 

— Ne veux-tu pas un truc plus... Romantique ?  
— Un rencard permet à deux personnes de partager un moment agréable ensemble… On aime tous les deux le quidditch… Alors profites-en ! Et ne rien faire comme tout le monde a parfois du bon : contrairement à beaucoup de gens à leur premier rencard, tu n'auras pas à te demander pendant toute la soirée si tu arriveras à conclure !  
—Pfff... Tu viens de ruiner tout le suspense ! ironisa le roux en roulant sur Anthéa pour l'entraîner de nouveau dans un corps à corps passionné.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci de votre lecture. 
> 
> J’espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre.  
> N'hésitez pas à cliquer sur ❤️ si vous avez aimé ou à laisser vos impressions positives ou négatives avec un commentaire. C’est toujours interressant de savoir comment un écrit est perçu par le lecteur ! Pas d’inquiétude pour la langue différente, il y a les traducteurs automatiques 😉
> 
> Le prochain chapitre s’intitulera ”la promesse de rien et l’Opale"


	3. La promesse de rien et l'opale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Résumé du résumé : Fin de séjour, fin de l'aventure ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour,
> 
> Me voici avec un nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. 
> 
> Bonne lecture.

Debout devant la fenêtre, Anthéa regardait la brume nocturne s’étendant sur le lac en soufflant sur la tasse fumante qu’elle tenait dans le creux de ses mains. C’était le dernier matin de son séjour en Roumanie. La semaine s’était déroulée dans un tourbillon d’émotions diverses qui la laissait toute étourdie. Qui aurait cru que ses vacances roumaines se transformeraient en aventure avec Charlie Weasley, l'un de ses meilleurs amis, l'homme destiné à se marier avec un dragon ? 

Malgré son charme évident et la compatibilité de leurs caractères, Anthéa n'avait jamais envisagé le roux comme une possibilité de flirt ou de romance… Depuis toujours, il constituait une sorte d'idéal intouchable. Tellement inaccessible que le subconscient l'écartait d'emblée pour se rabattre sur des personnes plus abordables, plus intéressées. 

Pourtant, il leur avait fallu moins de deux jours pour finir dans le même lit. Et encore… Avec moins de retenue, tout aurait commencé dès le premier petit déjeuner ! 

Elle soupira en songeant qu'il fallait se résigner à laisser cette histoire sans lendemain. Charlie vivait chaque jour un rêve éveillé que, pour rien au monde, la sorcière n'aurait voulu perturber. 

Dans la brume au dehors se dessinaient des dragons fantomatiques et Charlie qui les abordait avec une profonde déférence. Dans la tête d'Anthéa, sa voix grave expliquait l'histoire de chaque dragon de la réserve, son caractère, ses habitudes ou les caractéristiques de son espèce. En venant ici, Anthéa avait pu confirmer ce qu'elle savait déjà depuis toujours, Charlie Weasley était né pour vivre avec les dragons. 

Quant à Anthéa, elle ne pouvait pas mener sa carrière de Briseuse de sorts au fin fond des Carpates.  
Elle soupira. Les dés étaient jetés. 

Si elle en avait le pouvoir, Anthéa retarderait volontiers l'inéluctable. Cette aventure avec le roux était probablement la plus sincère qu'elle n'ait jamais eue. La plus intense aussi. Car Charlie était généreux dans la chambre comme il l’était dans la vie. Peut-être parce que c’était plus que "du simple sexe", qu’ils étaient aussi amis ou que l’union des corps tendait aussi à rapprocher les cœurs... 

Une certitude hurlait au fond d'Anthéa. Une certitude qui rendait son départ amer. Dans des circonstances différentes, une vraie relation aurait pu s’épanouir… 

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n’entendit pas le son des pas qui se rapprochaient et sursauta quand une main serpenta autour de sa taille pour se glisser sous un pan de peignoir et caresser son ventre nu. Spontanément, elle offrit son cou en offrande matinale pour les lèvres de Charlie en s’adossant contre son torse. 

— Bonjour.  
— Ça va ? demanda le roux contre sa peau.  
— Mmm… 

Ce n’était pas un "oui”, pas non plus un ”non”. C’était un entre-deux, pas tout à fait une vérité, pas tout à fait un mensonge. 

— Et toi ?  
— Ça va. Il est encore tôt, susurra-t-il en faisant en remontant sa main jusqu'à un mamelon qu’il rapa doucement avec ses ongles.

Le message implicite fit sourire Anthéa. Elle posa sa tasse sur le rebord de la fenêtre et se pencha de façon à offrir ses lèvres au sorcier qui les captura sans attendre.  
Pourquoi réfléchir à l’avenir hypothétique d'une histoire sans lendemain quand le présent appelle aussi délicieusement ? 

Sans qu’il fut besoin de mot, Charlie fit glisser au sol le peignoir de la jeune femme en mordillant la zone la plus sensible de son cou. Elle se plaqua contre le sorcier et hoqueta en sentant la chaleur de son érection matinale se blottir dans son pli interfessier. Il l'avait rejoint nu comme un ver ! 

Chacune des mains du jeune homme prit un sein en coupe, ses doigts agacèrent les auréoles rosées, et pincèrent les tétons. La jeune femme soupira contre lui dans un appel à intensifier ses caresses. Une main calleuse quitta le velouté du décolleté pour faire glisser la culotte de son amante jusqu'à ses pieds. Il sonda les doux plis de sa féminité et soupira de satisfaction. Le désir la mouillait. 

Il effleura sa perle palpitante, tourna autour et la fit rouler sous ses doigts. Elle haletait et son cœur battait si fort qu’il pouvait percevoir son pouls sous la paume caressant sa poitrine. Puis, Charlie visita son vagin, son pouce poursuivant ses attentions sur le clitoris. Elle se retourna face à lui et s'appuya sur le rebord de fenêtre pour s’ouvrir davantage à ses caresses. 

Il se serra contre elle, avala ses soupirs alors que ses doigts poursuivaient leur travail pour la faire jouir. Tremblante, Anthéa caressa la dureté et manipula délicatement les testicules comme s’il s’agissait de dés. Puis, la sorcière se crispa avant d’être secouée par l’apogée de la volupté. 

Elle bascula en arrière et son dos toucha la vitre froide. Un long frisson lui parcourut l’échine. Anthéa se raidit, repoussa son amant, ramassa son peignoir pour s’en couvrir et ferma le rideau sur la fenêtre avant de s’appuyer contre Charlie, le visage cramoisi enfoui dans ses mains. 

— Nom d’une citrouille ! Faire ça devant la fenêtre ! De quoi vais-je avoir l’air, moi, maintenant ?  
— D’une exhibitionniste ? plaisanta-t-il. 

Elle le réprimanda en frappant sèchement son torse du plat de la main.

— Oh ! La ferme ! Ça ne me fait pas rire ! 

Elle était catastrophée. Non, mais quelle honte !!!

—Tu crois que quelqu’un nous a vu ?

Charlie eut la fâcheuse impression subite qu’une réponse affirmative la ferait fondre en larmes. Il l’avait vu affronter des créatures dangereuses, des mages noirs, et même des dragons, avec un sang froid qui forçait l’admiration et pourtant, elle semblait prête à se briser à l'idée que sa pudeur soit outragée. Peu importait sa force et ce qu'elle avait accompli, Anthéa restait une jeune femme avec des préoccupations similaires à celles de toutes les autres. 

— Non ! Rassure-toi… Ce n’est pas l'heure d'un changement d’équipe et personne, ici, ne se promène dans les rues à cette heure là, expliqua-t-il d’une manière rationnelle. 

Le roux l’entendit marmonner qu’elle n’oserait plus jamais croiser un employé de la réserve alors qu'il retirait le peignoir qui la recouvrait de nouveau. Il redessina les collines et les vallées de la sorcière et d’un doigt sous le menton, leva son visage froissé de contrariété vers lui.

— Je suis le seul à t’avoir vu, chuchota-t-il. Promis.  
—D’accord.

Charlie l'embrassa avec une lenteur délibérée, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se détendit de nouveau dans ses bras. Puis, le sorcier passa ses mains sous ses fesses et il la hissa contre lui. Il se décala sur le côté pour qu’Anthéa s’adosse contre le mur. Les bras autour du cou du sorcier, les jambes nouées autour de la taille, la bouche de la blonde papillonna sur les taches de rousseur. Elle lécha l’arc de ses lèvres et glissa sa langue en lui. Ils s’embrassaient avec passion, avec la volonté de s'offrir une dernière fois à l'autre. 

— Tu es prête ?  
— Oui. Baise-moi !

Après un léger ajustement, Charlie combla Anthéa de la plus exquise des manières. La tête de la blonde se renversa en arrière contre le mur et elle ferma les yeux alors qu’il allait et venait dans son étroitesse ruisselante. 

— Regarde-moi.

Elle obtempéra d’un regard brumeux, le visage brouillé dans les affres de la passion. Une intense communication silencieuse s’établit alors entre eux. Puis, les lèvres de Charlie s’écrasèrent sur les siennes et sa langue baisa sa bouche comme il baisait son sexe. 

Il glissa ses bras derrière les genoux d’Anthéa et les releva pour approfondir davantage leur union dont il augmenta sauvagement l’intensité. La peau claquait contre la peau et les grognements répondaient aux gémissements lascifs. La sueur perla sur la peau de Charlie qui haletait sous l’effort. Il se déplaça en direction du canapé sur lequel il s’avachit en libérant les jambes de la sorcière pour se laisser monter. 

Anthéa se pencha pour explorer sa bouche alors qu’il enlaçait sa taille. Les doigts, les ongles dansèrent sur ses muscles alors qu’elle roulait sensuellement des hanches sur lui, ses yeux noirs d’excitation le fixant avec envie. Puis, elle ondula d’avant en arrière, frictionnant sa perle contre le bas-ventre de son amant, et elle saisit les mains calleuses pour les poser là où elle voulait qu’elles soient. Sur ses seins. 

Charlie aimait ces instants où il lui laissait le plein contrôle et qu’Anthéa s’abandonnait en toute confiance au plaisir en lui, sur lui, avec lui. Il aimait l’admirer dans cette position glorifiant ses courbes féminines, le galbe de ses muscles, la fermeté de ses seins, ses joues roses, ses lèvres gonflées de l’avoir tellement embrassé, l’or de ses cheveux qui s’agitaient autour d’elle et les mèches collées à sa peau moite. Il aimait encore plus quand la luxure l’embrasait qu’elle le chevauchait sauvagement, en expirant inlassablement son nom.

— Tu es belle, haleta-t-il. 

Le compliment fut gratifié d’un baiser torride qui les laissa à bout de souffle. 

— Je veux te sentir contre moi...

D’une main ferme sur sa nuque, elle incita Charlie à se redresser. Le sorcier l’enlaça étroitement, alors qu’elle allait et venait autour de lui en fourrageant dans les mèches rousses et en griffant son dos.  
La jouissance monta en lui et Charlie glissa une main entre eux pour exciter davantage le bourgeon féminin dédié à l’extase.

— Lâche-toi, siffla-t-il entre ses dents serrées dans l’impatience de son orgasme.

Le surplus de stimulation emporta la sorcière vers la volupté.

— Charlie ! 

Tel le bouchon violemment expulsé d’une bouteille de champagne, le nom avait jailli des lèvres d’Anthéa pour laisser son orgasme se déverser.  
A son tour, Charlie s’abandonna au plaisir intense qui irradia depuis son pénis jusque dans son corps entier. Dans ce lâcher-prise total, une pulsion animale, primitive, l’envahit et le roux mordit la chair tendre, tel un dragon en plein accouplement plantant ses crocs dans le cou de sa femelle. 

Une fois apaisé, le jeune homme observa la morsure faite dans le feu de l’action. 

— C’était magnifique, Charlie, murmura Anthéa en essuyant ses yeux larmoyants avec ses mains. 

Emue, elle prit le visage du roux entre ses deux mains en coupe et l’embrassa avec tendresse. 

— Tu n’as pas eu mal ? demanda-t-il en effleurant l’empreinte de sa morsure.  
— Non, juste un picotement. 

Elle l’enlaça en le repoussant au fond du canapé.

— Tu sais, je vais finir par croire que tu m’as invitée davantage pour me faire visiter ton lit que pour voir les dragons ! 

Elle observa avec amusement le feu sous la myriade de taches de rousseur. 

— On est sur le canapé, se renfrogna-t-il avant d’opter pour un silence de réflexion. 

Puis, il reprit d'une voix pleine d'hésitation : 

— Ce serait grave si je disais t'avoir invitée en espérant cette issue ? Nous deux…

La voix de la sorcière se fit douce et chaude comme du velours. 

— Nous deux ? Que veux-tu que nous soyons, Charlie ? Trois mille kilomètres nous séparent et il m’a fallu des mois pour pouvoir venir te voir.

Le roux soupira. Oui, il serait plus sage et plus raisonnable de considérer cette histoire comme terminée dès le départ d’Anthéa, de passer à autre chose et de l’oublier. Pourtant, l’idée de tirer un trait sur ce qu’ils avaient vécu ensemble le remplissait d’amertume. Charlie n’en avait pas envie. Il l’avait bien attendue durant des mois, sans même avoir goûté ses lèvres et maintenant, qu’il savait qu'ils se correspondaient… 

— Écoute, tenta Anthéa, je ne veux pas de promesses qui nous emprisonnent...On risquerait de se trahir avec une parole donnée qu’on ne pourra peut-être pas tenir… Sens-toi libre de faire ce que tu estimes bon pour toi… Et on verra ce qu'il se passe, d'accord ? 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX 

Assise sur le canapé, où elle s’était offerte au plaisir une heure auparavant, elle demanda à Charlie de la rejoindre. Après une douche et un petit déjeuner, l’heure des adieux arrivait à grand pas. Il s’assit près d’Anthéa et elle lui tendit le petit paquet posé sur ses genoux. 

— Tiens ! C’est pour toi. 

Il défit délicatement le papier et ouvrit le coffret. Enchassée dans un étui de velours, se trouvait une petite figurine laiteuse avec des reflets irisés. Il la sortit complètement pour l’admirer en pleine lumière. La petite sculpture d’opale avait la forme épurée d’un dragon. Charlie n’avait jamais vu de dragon Opaleye des antipodes, et au regard de leur habitat naturel situé en Nouvelle-Zélande, il n’aurait probablement jamais la chance d'en voir un de ses propres yeux. Mais leur apparence devait avoir beaucoup en commun avec le minéral dans ses mains. 

— Heu… Merci, mais je ne peux pas accepter !  
— Bah… Pourquoi ? Si c’est la valeur marchande qui te chiffonne, sache que l’opale m’a été offerte par un collègue pour l’avoir sorti du pétrin. Je n’ai eu qu’à la faire tailler… Mais ton cadeau n’est pas encore tout à fait complet, dit-elle en sortant sa baguette.

Elle inspira et souffla profondément dans la concentration. 

"Draconifors" 

La baguette bougea comme pour trancher la sculpture et une lumière orangée jaillit pour atteindre sa cible qui se métamorphosa sous les yeux ébahis du roux. 

— Un Opaleye des Antipodes, dit-il dans chuchotis inaudible, comme s’il craignait qu’un éclat de voix brise le sortilège.

Au creux de ses bras venait d'apparaître… Un dragon ! Vivant ! Un vrai dragon miniature aux pâles écailles irisées et aux yeux sans pupilles aux couleurs de l’arc-en-ciel ! L’animal crachota une petite flamme rouge et grimpa sur le bras du roux jusqu’à atteindre le haut de sa tête, d’où le reptile s’élança pour voler au dessus d’eux. 

"C'est vraiment de la belle magie ! " songea Charlie en admirant le vol de la créature qui visitait sa nouvelle résidence. 

À la différence des autres branches de la sorcellerie, la métamorphose nécessitait une implacable exactitude pour réussir. Le professeur Mac Gonagall n'avait cessé de leur rappeler durant leur scolarité. Le travail sous-jacent pour réussir cette transformation inspirait du respect à Charlie. Anthéa avait dû étudier l'anatomie de ce dragon de manière approfondie pour être capable d'en restituer si brillamment les caractéristiques. La sorcière était talentueuse mais elle n'avait aucun de mérite de naître avec cette capacité. Mais quand le talent se conjuguait à un travail acharné, elle pouvait faire des merveilles, comme transformer un joli caillou en le plus exotique des dragons. 

Anthéa observait Charlie dont le visage était peint d’une expression d’émerveillement, digne d’un enfant recevant son premier balai. Elle soupira dans le soulagement d'avoir atteint son objectif. Le voir rayonner de bonheur valait bien les efforts qu’il lui avait fallu pour réussir la transfiguration de la statuette.

— Quand nous étions à Poudlard, tu disais souvent qu'un jour, tu aurais un dragon de compagnie...et que l’Opaleye ferait un bon candidat.  
— Tu te souviens de ça ? Je ne suis plus un gamin, tu sais ?  
— Oui, j’ai remarqué, gloussa-t-elle. Pourtant, tu as réalisé le rêve de ta vie... Tu n'es pas de ceux qui abandonnent.  
— Maintenant, je sais que la nature sauvage des dragons ne permet pas de les apprivoiser, peu importe les liens qu’on arrive à tisser quand il sont bébés. Alors, j’ai cessé de croire que je pourrais avoir un dragon de compagnie...  
— Oh ! coupa la blonde, je comprends, alors… Adieu dragon ! Bonjour statuette ! 

Elle dégaina sa baguette pour dissiper l’enchantement.

— Non ! Surtout pas ! s’écria-t-il en fondant sur elle pour lui arracher sa baguette des mains. Ne touche pas à mon dragon ! 

Elle éclata de rire en l’accueillant dans ses bras. 

— Alors, tu vois que tu n’es pas tout à fait prêt à renoncer à ce rêve là aussi ! dit-elle malicieusement.  
— Pffff… Tu me connais trop bien ! grogna-t-il en comprenant qu'il s'était fait berner. 

Elles plongea ses yeux noisettes dans ceux de Charlie. 

— Car nous sommes amis.

Il acquiesça avant de l’embrasser longuement. Avec affection. 

— Il faut que je parte et toi aussi, tu dois bientôt y aller, annonça Anthéa d'une voix rauque. 

Plus les adieux duraient, plus le cœur et la gorge de la briseuse de malédictions se serraient. Bientôt, le courage de partir s’enfuierait. Elle s’habilla le cœur lourd sous l’œil faussement impassible de Charlie qui tenait le petit dragon se roulant en boule dans ses bras. 

— On dirait que vous allez bien vous entendre.  
— Je suppose qu’il porte en lui l’amour de son invocatrice pour moi, plaisanta-t-il.

Le sous-entendu de la question "M’aimes-tu ?" résonna fort dans l’esprit d’Anthéa. Etait-ce intentionnel ?  
Dans le doute, elle décida de ne pas relever. 

Charlie l'enveloppa dans une étreinte chaleureuse dans laquelle Anthéa se laissa fondre en respirant une dernière fois l'odeur printanière qui le caractérisait. 

— Et dire que c’est la reprise du travail qui va me permettre de récupérer de mes vacances ! Tu es un hôte vraiment épuisant ! 

La tentative d’humour fit mouche et Charlie s'esclaffa doucement. 

— Mais tu reviendras ?  
— C’est une invitation ?  
— Peut-être…  
— Alors, peut-être à une prochaine fois, dit-elle en lui adressant un clin d'oeil complice. 

Anthéa s’écarta et franchit le seuil de la maison. Elle sortit son balai de son sac muni d’un sortilège d’extension indétectable, l’enfourcha et s’envola. Sans un seul regard en arrière. 

Alors que sa silhouette se fondait dans la brume, Charlie espérait seulement qu’il n’aurait pas, cette fois, à l'attendre six mois…


	4. Dragon et surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Retour à la reserve des dragons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, 
> 
> J’espère que vous allez bien.  
> Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre en deux parties. 
> 
> Bonne lecture !

En effet, l’attente ne dura pas six mois. Charlie dut attendre quatre mois, en compagnie de son dragon miniature qu’il avait baptisé Kara* et qui était en passe de devenir la mascotte de la réserve, à force de fourrer son nez partout. Ce qui rappelait étrangement sa créatrice.

Ron, son plus jeune frère, l’avait informé qu’Hagrid possédait un dragonneau commençant à devenir dangereusement encombrant. Par conséquent, l’apprenti dragonologiste avait organisé une mission d’exfiltration en profitant de la visite chez lui d’un couple d’amis, passionnés de créatures magiques, Barnaby Lee et Liz Tuttle. Ils furent ravis de voyager en compagnie d’une créature aussi rare et extraordinaire qu’un Norvégien à crête. 

Charlie avait aussi sollicité Anthéa qui avait pris un congé pour chapeauter la mission et assurer la sécurité du groupe. Enfin, cette dernière avait convaincu André Egwu, un pilote de balai émérite, de les accompagner pour ce voyage. Par ailleurs, le jeune homme avait conçu le harnais servant à fixer la caisse de transport entre leurs quatre balais.

Charlie les avait attendu avec Oriana, Pedro, et Caldus Falx leur chef d'équipe, à leur point de rendez-vous dans la réserve. Et après les effusions de joie et les présentations, les experts de la Réserve inspectèrent le contenu de la caisse à travers les divers trous d’aération. Le dragon noir dormait d’un sommeil paisible. Sa respiration était profonde et régulière. 

— Comment s’est passé le voyage ? demanda Caldus. Vous êtes en retard. 

Grand et musclé, cet homme avait l’autorité naturelle et la dignité d’un meneur d’hommes. Ses cheveux blonds, parsemés de quelques tresses dégageant son visage au bout desquelles brillaient des perles runiques, descendaient jusqu'à ses épaules. Doré par le soleil, son visage présentait des traits réguliers creusés par des rides naissantes, et un bouc tressé pendait de son menton. Pour Anthéa qui le connaissait depuis son précédent séjour, Caldus Falx était l’image même d’un viking, dans le corps et dans l’esprit.

— Hé ! Bien...Norbert…  
— Norberta, corrigea Liz en nettoyant ses lunettes dans sa cape de voyage. C’est une femelle qui n’a pas beaucoup apprécié ce voyage. 

C’était un euphémisme. Faute de pouvoir la calmer, Anthéa avait usé tout son stock de potions de sommeil pour dragons. 

— Et si on exclue la folle embardée de Barnaby qui a failli nous envoyer dans des pylônes électriques car "Monsieur" aime voler les yeux fermés pour ressentir le vent, tout a été pour le mieux ! compléta André.   
— On en parle de ton caprice pour survoler Berlin, la capitale allemande de la mode ? contra Liz. Et ne contrarie pas un homme en pleine couvade !   
— En pleine couvade ? répéta benoîtement Pedro. Quoique… Vous savez quoi ? Peu m’importe, en fait !  
— S’il vous plaît, tempéra Barnaby en caressant son ventre rebondi, arrêtez de vous asticoter tous les deux. 

Anthéa se pinça l’arête du nez avec exaspération. La fatigue et la promiscuité de ces trois jours révélait le pire de leurs caractères respectifs. 

— Dans l'ensemble tout s'est bien passé, reprit Anthéa. On a récupéré Norberta en haut de la tour d'astronomie comme convenu...  
— Vous avez vu Ron ? Comment va-t-il ? coupa Charlie.   
— Il n’était pas là. Une blessure qui s’est infectée l’a obligé à rester à l’infirmerie mais rien de grave, rassure-toi… Donc, on s’est faufilé jusqu'à la forêt interdite et on a voyagé de nuit, exception faite de cette fin de trajet... Mais on s’est fait repéré par des contrebandiers alors qu'on campait dans la forêt noire.

Charlie fronça les sourcils avec inquiétude tandis que Caldus, imperturbable, faisait sauter le couvercle de la boîte d’un coup de baguette.

— Neutralisés sans aucun blessé, rassura Anthéa en balayant de la main l’inquiétude muette du roux. Mais ils détenaient beaucoup de créatures magiques, probablement volées. Liz a contacté le service de régulation des créatures magiques allemand pour que tout ce monde soit pris en charge. 

La jeune femme réprima difficilement un bâillement. 

— Et... C’est... Quoi… ça ? demanda la voix empreinte de dégoût d’Oriana. 

L'italienne exposait à la vue de tous, en tenant le plus loin possible d’elle, le cadavre puant d'une peluche décapitée, démembrée, dégoulinante de bave, de sang séché, avec le coton de rembourrage qui s’enfuyait par toutes les ouvertures. 

— C’est le doudou de Norberta ! répondit Liz.   
— Un… doudou ? répétèrent Pedro et Oriana, d'une même voix incrédule.   
— Oui ! Un doudou, affirma Barnaby avant que son visage ne se plisse dans la confusion. Hum… Vous ne savez pas ce qu’est un doudou ? 

Charlie secoua la tête avec amusement. Les bébés dragons n'avaient rien en commun avec les bambins humains. Aucun d’eux n’éprouvait le besoin d’un substitut maternel.

— Donner un doudou à un dragon... C'est du Hagrid tout craché ! 

Après un contrôle de santé approfondi, les trois jeunes employés de la réserve installèrent une muselière en cuir à Norberta et attachèrent ses pattes. Puis, ils chargèrent la petite dragonne sur les épaules de Caldus qui se mit en marche avec une facilité déconcertante. Pedro et Oriana invitèrent le quatuor à les suivre en leur expliquant que la route serait courte. 

— Quelle est l'histoire officielle de ce dragon ? demanda Pedro. La réserve est libre de l'accueillir mais certaines formalités nous obligent à retracer son parcours… 

Évidemment, il était hors de question de mentionner que l'œuf avait été gagné frauduleusement lors d'un jeu d'argent par le demi-géant Hagrid, conservé illégalement dans sa cabane en bois pour exaucer son rêve de dressage de dragon et transporté clandestinement depuis l’Écosse, avant d'être accueilli à la réserve. 

— Oui, Charlie nous en avait averti. Aussi, nous avions un plan A... Mais avec Liz, on a eu l'idée d'un plan B bien meilleur. Barnaby, tu veux bien leur montrer ? 

Le brun écarta les pans de sa cape pour dévoiler un ventre arrondi. Il glissa la main sous ses vêtements pour en sortir un œuf gris foncé piqueté de bleu et d'argent. Un œuf de Suédois à museau court. Anthéa laissa Charlie, Oriana et Pedro s'émerveiller de cette trouvaille tandis qu'elle rejoignit le "viking". 

— Grâce à ces contrebandiers et au talent de persuasion de Liz en matière de bien-être animal, nous avons été officiellement missionnés par les services allemands pour vous apporter cet œuf et Norberta. 

D'un coup de baguette magique, elle fit apparaître dans sa main quelques formulaires. 

— Il faudra juste vous acquitter de quelques formalités administratives pour confirmer la bonne réception de cette précieuse "cargaison".   
— Pedro ! Tu t'occuperas de la paperasse, ordonna le grand blond. 

Un ronchonnement de Pedro et le rire moqueur d'Oriana accueillit cette nouvelle, alors qu'ils atteignirent un large enclos surmonté d'un haut dôme grillagé. Délicatement, le dragonologiste déposa son fardeau sur le sol et ordonna à Charlie d'établir le premier contact avec la créature tandis qu'il conduirait les autres au brasier servant de pouponnière. 

— Ça te fera un bon exercice ! 

— Puis-je rester ici, Caldus ? demanda Anthéa. J'aimerai voir évoluer librement Norberta. 

L'homme la scruta de ses yeux d'un bleu gris rappelant la couleur d'un glacier. 

— D'accord… Mais ne perturbe pas son travail. 

La blonde acquiesça en entrant dans l’enclos. Charlie avait enfilé ses gants en peau de dragon et s'était assis en tailleur par terre. Il releva la tête du reptile en la posant sur sa cuisse.

— Oh ! Ça me fait penser…

La jeune femme sortit un carnet de sa poche et le tendit au roux. Celui-ci le consulta brièvement. 

— Tu as tout consigné avec précision, heures et quantité des potions administrées, nourriture, exercice, comportement, commenta-t-il avec admiration.  
— Tu avais demandé à ce qu'on établisse un suivi mais on ignorait quelles données te seraient utiles alors on a tout noté, dit-elle avec embarras, en se massant la nuque.   
— Les norvégiens à crête sont rares en raison de leur agressivité envers leurs congénères. On dispose donc de peu de renseignements sur eux alors toute information est la bienvenue, rassura le rouquin.

Charlie sortit une pipette graduée de sa poche et la glissa entre les crocs de Norberta afin d'administrer une dose de potion de l'œil Vif, dont la formulation était adaptée au métabolisme des dragons. Puis, il guetta les signes d'éveil de la créature en massant sa gorge. Ses paupières frémirent, dévoilant par intermittence ses iris orange fendus d’une pupille noire comme la suie. Elle s'agita de quelques soubresauts avant de s’éveiller totalement dans un grognement menaçant. Norberta tenta de s’éloigner de Charlie, mais c’était sans compter les liens entravant ses pattes qui l’obligèrent à ramper maladroitement. 

Fascinée, Anthéa observait les interactions entre l’apprenti dragonologiste et le jeune Norvégien à crête. Concentré, le roux semblait indifférent à sa présence, au monde qui l’entourait, aux nuages noirs menaçants qui s’amoncellaient dans le ciel au dessus d’eux. D’une voix calme et posée, Charlie apaisait Norberta, il commentait ses actions, il lui souriait et mettait des mots sur les maux de la créature en la priant de cesser de cracher de la fumée dans sa muselière, sous peine de s'étouffer. 

Féroce, la petite dragonne grondait. Tout en elle n’était que méfiance, intimidation et colère. Cette nature sauvage et farouche comptait pour beaucoup dans l’attachement que portait Charlie aux dragons. Peu à peu, la créature se laissa approcher, en grondant pour faire bonne mesure à son pacifisme forcé, et Charlie lui délia les pattes avec d’infinies précautions avant de s’écarter pour finir de la convaincre qu’il ne représentait pas une menace. 

Le reptile déambula dans un sens et fit un demi-tour brutal. Une fumée noirâtre s’échappait des rebords de la muselière, et la queue de Norberta fouettait l'air avec agacement avant de frapper le sol dans un bruit sourd. Puis, Norberta se coucha sur le flanc et avec ses griffes, elle essaya de retirer le cuir bloquant sa bouche. En vain. Frustrée, la créature se débattait et fulminait de rage en s’agitant de voltes-faces brutales dans le nuage de fumée qu’elle crachait. Soudain, les paupières du reptile parurent lourdes, son agitation colérique devint léthargie sous l'œil inquiet et stupéfait des deux jeunes gens. La petite dragonne s'immobilisa au sol. Évanouie. 

Immédiatement, Charlie libéra le museau de la créature et chercha une trace de son souffle. 

— Merde ! Elle s’est asphyxiée.   
— Avec sa propre fumée ? 

Il acquiesça, dégaina sa baguette et la pointa vers le ciel pour donner l’alerte. Une gerbe d’étincelles écarlates en jaillit pour traverser le dôme grillagé et exploser dans le ciel au dessus d’eux. Le rouquin retira et plaça ses mains en entonnoir autour du museau entrouvert du dragon en prenant soin d’englober ses narines. Charlie prit une grande inspiration et insuffla de l’air au dragon. 

Malgré l’effroi qui l’agitait à l’intérieur, Anthéa se força au silence. En aucun cas, elle n’aurait voulu perturber Charlie en ces instants fatidiques alors qu’il était un exemple de sangfroid.Totalement impuissante, elle se raccrocha au fait que personne n’était plus apte et déterminé que le roux à porter assistance à la créature. 

Les actions de Charlie faisaient effet, comme en témoignait le ventre de Norberta qui se soulevait et se baissait au rythme du bouche à bouche et nez du roux. Au bout de quelques longs souffles offerts au reptile, Charlie commença à haleter. Apparemment, remplir des poumons de dragons n’était pas une mince affaire, sans compter que le stress raccourcissait le souffle. Il continua encore un peu et il dut faire une pause pour stabiliser sa propre respiration. 

Sans réfléchir, Anthéa relaya le sorcier qui la regardait de ses yeux écarquillés, sous le choc d'un tourbillon fait de stupéfaction, d'admiration et de profonde reconnaissance. Au fond de Charlie, une troublante certitude s'imposa, lumineuse, telle une évidence : Tous deux étaient exactement à la place qu'ils devaient occuper dans ce monde.  
Au bout de deux insufflations à demi-efficaces, Anthéa s'alarma :

— Je n’arrive pas à mettre mes mains comme toi. 

Le sorcier sortit de sa torpeur et engloba les mains de la jeune femme avec les siennes, plus larges et enveloppantes. Il lui adressa un sourire encourageant. 

— Je reprends à sept, indiqua-t-il. 

Conjuguant leurs efforts, ils se relayèrent dans l’assistance respiratoire de Norberta jusqu’aux premiers signes de sa réanimation. Soudain, la dragonne sursauta avant de se ruer maladroitement sur un poisson traînant au sol et qui semblait apparu de nulle part.

— On a réussi ! s'exclama joyeusement Anthéa en se pendant à son cou. C’est…  
— Génial ! Merci ! Je voudrais soigner des dragons avec toi toute ma vie ! exulta le roux en l'étreignant chaleureusement.   
— C'est vraiment nul comme demande en mariage ! ricana une amicale voix masculine. 

C’était Pedro. Charlie sursauta, rougit en relâchant son étreinte et grommela que sa déclaration n’avait rien de romantique mais saluait l’efficacité de leur coopération. 

— Pedro, Caldus… Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes là ? demanda la briseuse de sorts.   
— Assez longtemps, dit le blond en balançant d'autres poissons. Ce n'est pas facile de redonner son souffle à un dragon. C'est du bon boulot… Tous les deux. 

Le regard de glace de Caldus se posa sur Charlie. 

— Je veux un rapport complet.

Après un dîner animé mais rapide, Caldus, Pedro et Oriana repartirent chez eux pour laisser se reposer les voyageurs épuisés. André voulut décider de l’attribution des chambres en faisant dormir les deux femmes dans la chambre d’amis.

— Barnaby et Liz, ensemble à la chambre d’amis, trancha Anthéa. 

André eut une expression horrifiée. 

— Oh ! Non ! Ils vont encore copuler comme des lapins !!! protesta André avant de se tourner vers le couple qui se dirigeait vers les escaliers, main dans la main. Vous deux, insonorisez la chambre ! Si j’entends encore parler de la prostate de Barnaby ou Liz s’extasier sur la puissance de son étalon…  
— La prostate ? répéta le magizoologiste. C’est quoi la prostate ? 

André se frappa le front, visiblement excédé, alors que Liz informait discrètement Barnaby.

— Bref ! Si je vous entends, je vous les coupe pour les donner à bouffer aux dragons ! menaça le styliste sorcier. 

Le couple blémit d’effroi et monta sagement dans la chambre. André roula les yeux au ciel.

— A force de vivre seuls en pleine nature, ils ont complètement perdus la notion de "sphère privée", expliqua-t-il. Bon, ta chambre est aussi là-haut je suppose ? Anthéa, tu prends le canapé, c’est bon ?

Aucune réponse ne leur parvint. Celle-ci s’était endormie, sur le canapé proposé.

— J’imagine que ça veut dire "oui" ! plaisanta André en étendant les jambes de la sorcière tandis que Charlie la couvrit d’une couverture, avant de monter à l’étage. 

Charlie se leva au milieu de la nuit pour boire. Il en profita pour s’assurer que la briseuse de sorts allait bien. Le roux s’étonnait qu’elle ait cédé aussi vite à l'appel du marchand de sable. Pour ce qu'il savait, ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de la jeune femme. Il écarta doucement une mèche de cheveux de son visage et elle leva la couverture en guise d'invitation à la rejoindre. 

Une fois installé, Anthéa se blottit contre lui. Charlie était un gars solide et aimant. Il inspirait confiance et un paisible sentiment de sécurité berça la somnolence de la sorcière qui soupira de bien-être. 

— Tu m’as manqué, dit-il en embrassant ses cheveux.   
— Je sens ça, soupira-t-elle en esquissant un sourire mi-amusé, mi-satisfait. 

Charlie devint écarlate. 

— Désolé, c'est une zone indépendante… Dors. 

Un long silence lui répondit, au point qu'il crut qu'elle s'était rendormie sur son épaule. 

— Tu m'as manqué aussi... Je ne devrais pas dire ça, mais tu me manqueras davantage quand je serais partie.

Un sourire sans joie étira les lèvres du sorcier.

— Je sais. 

Charlie se leva aux aurores, avant tout le monde. Il n'avait guère envie de se faire surprendre à câliner Anthéa sans l'accord préalable de la jeune femme.

Il vit partir André après le petit déjeuner. Charlie partit au travail accompagné de Barnaby et Liz, qui devaient rester quelques jours avec lui et ils laissèrent dormir la briseuse de sorts. Quand ils revinrent le soir à son domicile, Anthéa était déjà repartie pour l’Égypte, ne laissant derrière elle qu’une simple lettre.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX 

Juillet 1992 commençait sous les meilleurs auspices car Charlie était officiellement dragonologiste ! Enfin ! Il avait passé tous ses examens avec brio, lui permettant de devenir l’un des plus jeunes diplômés de l’histoire de la Réserve.

Caldus et quelques collègues le conduisaient chez Vlad pour fêter l’évènement. La soirée promettait d’être arrosée et festive. Charlie arborait fièrement sur son torse son nouveau badge, le seul signe extérieur prouvant son nouveau statut. Le jeune homme avait déjà fait encadrer son diplôme qu'il avait fixé au mur de chez lui. Il avait envoyé un hibou à sa famille pour leur annoncer cette excellente nouvelle mais il regrettait leur absence. Plus que dans les coups durs, c’était dans les moments heureux que ses proches lui manquait le plus. Si la douleur se complaisait dans la solitude, la joie ne se vivait pleinement que dans le partage. Caldus le poussa sans ménagement à l'intérieur du Pub où le roux avait ses habitudes. 

— SURPRISE !!! 

Une myriade de visages familiers l'avait accueilli à l'unisson avec des applaudissements enthousiastes. Son frère Bill, Anthéa, Tonks, Tulip, Barnaby, Liz, André, Jae, Ben, Penny, Oriana, Pedro et d'autres collègues. Charlie les salua tous un par un, à commencer par son frère dont le bras était accaparé par celui d’Oriana.

– Vous vous connaissez ? demanda Charlie son regard allant d'Oriana à Bill et de Bill à Pedro.  
— Anthéa nous a mis en relation. Tu ne nous avais pas dit que ton frère était aussi charmant ? dit l’italienne en lançant une œillade aguicheuse à l’aîné des Weasley qui prit la couleur d’une tomate bien mûre. 

— Ni que tu avais une amie aussi rigolote, renchérit Pedro en passant un bras amical autour des épaules de sa meilleure amie. 

La jeune femme fit éclater une énorme bulle de chewing-gum, laissant apparaître son visage en cœur encadré de cheveux roses. 

— Hey ! Ça gaze, mon pote ?  
— Tonks ! s'exclama Charlie en la serrant joyeusement dans les bras.  
— En plus d'être cool, c'est une metamorphomagus beaucoup plus douée que Fanny, commenta avec admiration Oriana en faisant référence à la métamorphomagus de la Réserve.  
— Fanny joue de ses atouts différemment, répondit Charlie avec une indulgence embarrassée qui éveilla les soupçons de l'auror en formation. 

Tonks haussa un sourcil et consulta du regard Anthea et Oriana. Dans un silence total, une mystérieuse conversation féminine eut lieu sous le regard particulièrement confus de Charlie. En chœur, Anthéa et l'italienne informèrent la facétieuse sorcière : 

— Il a couché avec elle !

Les deux femmes éclatèrent de rire alors que Charlie, plus cramoisi que la flamme d'un Opaleye, s'éloignait en marmonnant afin de saluer Jae Kim, un ami d'origine coréenne, spécialiste de la vente de contrebande ayant la cuisine pour passion. 

— Ha ! Mais alors, reprit doucement la future auror en suivant Charlie de ses yeux écarquillés emplis d’une fierté larmoyante, mon bébé dragon est enfin devenu un homme ! 

Tonks se ressaisit et sauta en l’air en frappant joyeusement dans ses mains. 

— Yeah ! Cria-t-elle d’une voix extatique. Mon bébé dragon...

Anthéa plaqua sa main sur la bouche de Tonks. Autant la révélation publique d’une conquête pouvait être flatteuse, bien que Charlie ne semblait tirer aucun orgueil de sa vie intime, autant évoquer ainsi sa perte de virginité devant tous ses collègues pouvait s’avérer embarrassante pour le roux. Sans compter que laisser le sujet s'éterniser augmentait la possibilité d'une question. La même que celle qu'Anthéa avait posée. Avait-elle usé de ses pouvoirs lors de l'acte ? Et comment ? 

— Sérieux, Tonks ! Pas ici…  
— C’est bon… Je me tais !

Après avoir salué tout le monde, Charlie rejoignit Anthéa. 

— C’est ton idée tout ça ? en écartant une chaise pour elle avant de s’asseoir entre elle et Tonks, face à Caldus, Bill et Oriana.  
— Celle de Bill. Il avait envie de te montrer ce qu'était une vraie fête surprise. — Pas comme celle qu'on lui avait organisé pour sa remise de diplômes, c'est ça ? comprit le roux. — Une surprise éventée dès qu’on l’avait initiée, rit Anthéa. On était trop nul ! En tout cas, félicitations ! Tu peux être fier de toi ! 

La soirée se déroula dans une ambiance bonne enfant. Bill remit à son cadet une Beuglante provenant de leurs parents pour le féliciter. Il y eut à boire, à manger, quelques imitations burlesques de Tonks qui ravirent les collègues de Charlie -tous très surpris du potentiel comique de son pouvoir métamorphe qu’elle utilisait d’une manière si différente de "Fanny”-, des facéties de Tulip, de la musique et des danses… Discutant avec chacun de ses camarades, Charlie ne pouvait pas s’empêcher d’admirer la Briseuse de sorts qui enchaînait joyeusement les partenaires de danse, avec une préférence manifeste pour Pedro et Jae et... Penny, la faiseuse de potion qui avait profité de ce dîner pour annoncer, avec beaucoup d’appréhension, sa relation avec la joueuse professionnelle de Quidditch, Skye Parkin. 

Oriana monopolisait l’attention de Bill qui ne semblait guère réticent à approfondir sa connaissance de la langue italienne. Quant à Tonks, elle ruina ses chances de finir sa nuit avec un collègue de Charlie en renversant le contenu de son assiette sur lui. — Bah ! Pas grave, dit-elle en haussant les épaules avec désinvolture alors que le jeune homme partait aux toilettes réparer les dégâts. De toute façon, je préfère les hommes plus âgés et plus… expérimentés. Chacun raconta son parcours depuis la fin de Poudlard : la carrière de Briseurs de sorts d’Anthéa et Bill en Égypte, Tonks et Ben avec leur formation d’Auror sous l’égide du plus terrible d’entre eux, Mad-Eye, la réussite de Tulip dans la création de farces et attrapes, celle d’André dans le Quidditch et le stylisme, la vie en pleine nature de Liz et Barnaby, le restaurant de Jae, Penny et son magasin de potions à Londres. Et Charlie faisait joyeusement le lien entre ses camarades d’école et ses collègues de travail. Ces derniers ne manquaient pas d’anecdotes au sujet du nouveau dragonologiste et les partagèrent bien volontiers avec la bande de Poudlard. 

Peu à peu, le joyeux attroupement se désagrégea au gré de l’état de fatigue ou d’ébriété de ses membres. 

— Bill est déjà parti ? s’étonna Charlie.  
— Il s’est éclipsé avec Oriana, il y a demi-heure, informa Anthéa en vidant sa pinte de Bière au beurre. 

Le jeune homme rougit, en comprenant ce que ce départ impliquait. 

— Et je vais vous laisser à mon tour, dit la jeune femme en se levant. Je dois repartir demain. Encore toutes mes félicitations, Charlie !  
— Tu ne restes pas quelques jours ?  
— Le patron a placé d’autres quêtes sur le feu pour moi !

Le front de Charlie se froissa de confusion. 

— Mais ce n'est pas mon frère, ton supérieur, maintenant ? 

Ce dernier avait été promu coordinateur, trois mois auparavant, à la faveur d'un départ en retraite. Entre autres responsabilités, il incombait à Bill d’attribuer des quêtes aux conjureurs dépendant de l’antenne Gringotts de Louxor. Anthéa travaillait donc sous sa supervision immédiate. 

— Et tu crois que ça me donne droit à un traitement de faveur ? gloussa-t-elle. J’ai l’impression d’avoir encore plus de travail qu’avant… 

La sorcière se tourna vers les personnes restantes. 

— Au plaisir de tous vous revoir dans des circonstances tout aussi joyeuses ! salua-t-elle. 

Avec l’insistance butée d’un homme ivre, un collègue de Charlie proposa de la raccompagner jusqu'à l’hôtel où elle séjournait. Tout aussi obstinément, Anthéa refusa poliment jusqu’à ce qu’une distraction offerte par Pedro lui offrit l’opportunité de s'éclipser sous le regard pensif, et un peu malheureux, de Charlie. Il aurait vraiment voulu passer du temps seul avec elle mais la sorcière ne lui avait fait parvenir aucun signal exprimant une volonté similaire… Cela le désapointait.

— Qu’est-ce que tu attends pour la suivre ? maugréa Caldus. Au lieu de la regarder comme un chiot qui voit partir son maître, vas-y !  
— Hein ?  
— Poche avant droite, répondit laconiquement le grand blond . 

Le roux fouilla la poche de son pantalon et y trouva la clé d’une chambre d’hôtel. Un sourire goguenard étira sa bouche, sous le regard amusé de ses collègues encore présents. Cependant, il se trouvait assez embarrassé par rapport à Caldus, tel un adolescent devant son paternel au courant de son premier rapport sexuel. Son superviseur vida sa pinte d’une traite et se leva en posant une main sur l’épaule du roux. 

— Je te veux à l’heure et opérationnel pour ta prise de service demain, dit l'homme d'une voix alourdie par l'alcool mais non dénuée d'autorité. C’est compris ?

Charlie hocha la tête avant de rejoindre Anthéa. Il la trouva dans sa chambre entrain de démêler ses cheveux enroulée d’une serviette. 

— Hey ! Tu as fait vite, souffla-t-elle en se tournant vers lui, le regard sombre et brillant. 

Charlie la dévorait des yeux. Son regard oscillait d'une courbe à l'autre, tel un affamé cherchant le meilleur morceau du plat sous ses yeux. Mus par un accord tacite, ils fondirent l'un sur l'autre pour s'embrasser follement. Charlie aurait voulu l’embrasser durant des heures. Cependant, un autre besoin se faisait beaucoup plus pressant. 

— Enlève tout ça ! ordonna-t-elle en interrompant le baiser pour passer le maillot de Charlie par-dessus sa tête avant de s'attaquer à son pantalon.  
— Je ne tiendrai pas longtemps, souffla Charlie entre deux baisers, tout en dégageant d'un geste impatient sa serviette. Alors, ce sera rapide et dur... Et après, je te prendrai lentement.  
— Rapide et dur ! Parfait ! 

Il était inutile de faire monter l'excitation. Ils se désiraient déjà tellement fort. Ils en étaient au stade où unir leurs corps était un besoin aussi vital que respirer. Et la facilité avec laquelle il s'enfonça en elle manqua de le faire jouir instantanément. 

— Mmmm… C'est trop bon ! gémit le roux. 

Anthéa était parfaite. Etroite, chaude, humide, juste pour lui. Il commença à se mouvoir avec une ardeur à la mesure de son indomptable appétit pour elle. La blonde posa sa bouche sur son cou pour déposer un sillon de baisers brûlants là où battait le pouls. Le plaisir se propagea dans le bas-ventre d’Anthéa et Charlie emprisonna les deux poignets dans une seule main au-dessus de la tête blonde.

— Donne tout, Charlie.

Le sorcier renonça à tout contrôle et ses mouvements devinrent plus frénétiques, désordonnés. Charlie semblait déterminé s'enfoncer le plus profondément possible dans le corps qui l’accueillait avec une égale ferveur. Il la pilonna ainsi jusqu'à ce que l’orgasme explose en elle en amorçant celui du rouquin. Durant un instant, ils n’eurent plus conscience de rien, à l'exception de leurs corps moites qui se confondaient. Haletants, ils se fixèrent dans un partage d’émotions silencieuses et ils unirent leurs lèvres. 

— Je sais qu'on n'a rien promis mais j’ai besoin de savoir… Tu en as eu d’autres ? 

Confuse, la sorcière dans ses bras le fixa avec incompréhension. 

— D’autres amants depuis… ?

Il laissa la fin en suspend. 

— Non, mais t’es sérieux ? C’est à ça que tu penses maintenant ? 

Anthéa était outrée, confuse et… Piégée. Elle détourna obstinément son regard noisette du roux en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. Mentir n’était pas une option et la vérité risquait d’en révéler une autre qu’elle n’était pas prête à avouer. 

Elle secoua négativement la tête et il lui caressa la joue avant de presser sa bouche contre la sienne en un doux baiser. Le cœur de la briseuse de sort manqua un battement. Quelque chose avait changé. L’intention. 

Puis, comme annoncé, ils firent l’amour lentement. Avec patience, ils se couvrirent de toutes les attentions fantasmées durant leur séparation, en s’abandonnant corps et âme sur les rives de la volupté. 

Ils étaient ensemble, enlacés. Et pour Charlie, il n'y avait rien de plus important en cet instant que de la voir dormir dans ses bras. Pourtant...

— La prochaine fois… Ce serait bien qu’on se parle tous les deux. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J’espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre faisant le lien avec le premier tome de la saga Harry Potter avec l'apparition de Norbert(a). 
> 
> Le chapitre suivant est écrit à 80 % et s’intitulera : De Louxor à Thessalonique.  
> Il paraîtra probablement dimanche mais si voulez être sur de ne pas le rater, abonnez-vous 😉
> 
> Merci pour votre lecture et n'hésitez pas à réagir 😊


	5. De Louxor à Thessalonique

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louxor, les étoiles et le désert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, 
> 
> Voici le nouveau chapitre. J’espère qu’il vous plaira. 
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Après une quête rondement menée, Anthéa se rendait chez Bill. Il habitait une maison d’architecture traditionnelle, tout comme la sienne à une centaine de mètres. Elle avait l’aspect d’un cube en brique de boue, avec des murs épais pour isoler de la chaleur, et une peinture bleue s’écaillant par endroit la recouvrait. Des éclats de voix masculines filtraient à travers les persiennes. Elle toqua trois fois à la porte.

— Entrez ! 

La sorcière obtempéra et se figea dans l’encadrement de la porte, les yeux écarquillés comme des soucoupes, le souffle coupé. Nom d’une citrouille ! Charlie était là ! A Louxor ! Un an avait passé depuis la dernière fois qu’ils s’étaient vus et que le roux avait obtenu son diplôme de dragonologiste. Douze mois durant lesquels la briseuse de sorts n’avait pu honorer les diverses invitations qu’il lui avait fait parvenir et combien de temps depuis sa dernière lettre…? 

L’émotion noua sa gorge et son cœur se mit à palpiter avec frénésie. Anthéa aurait voulu lui dire qu’elle était désolée de ne pas être venue, d’avoir moins écrit et… Mais une étreinte d’ours l’avait décollé du sol et l’enveloppait si fort qu’elle craignit pour ses côtes. 

— C’était quoi ça ? Le câlin du python affamé ?  
— Moi aussi, je suis ravi de te voir ! 

Charlie rayonnait, littéralement. Sa silhouette et son charisme s’étaient encore étoffés. De nouvelles cicatrices striaient ses bras et ses traits s'étaient burinés sous les rigueurs du climat montagneux des Carpates. Évidemment, la vie à la Réserve l'avait considérablement aguerri mais la bienveillance inondait toujours son visage. Et par Merlin ! Il était toujours aussi… magnétique. La tête penchée sur le côté, Charlie l’étudiait avec curiosité, tout comme elle-même le faisait. Le feu embrasa ses joues à ce constat, ce qui alluma une étincelle d’espièglerie dans les yeux de Charlie. Anthéa s'éclaircit la gorge. 

— Bill m’avait annoncé la venue de sa famille pour des vacances mais je ne pensais pas que tu ferais partie du voyage… Trente jours, loin des dragons ! Tu survivras ?  
— Difficile à croire, n’est-ce pas ? intervint Bill avec un sourire ravi. Il a même laissé Kara à Caldus... Comment s’est passé ta dernière chasse ?  
— Bien, rien à signaler. J’ai déjà fait classé l'artefact et je te remettrai mon rapport demain sans faute… Le clan Weasley arrive quand ?  
—En fin d’après-midi. Tu dîneras avec nous ? Ils seront ravis de te voir.

Elle hocha la tête avec un plaisir évident, se dirigea vers la sortie et se tourna de nouveau vers Charlie. 

— Bienvenue en Égypte ! 

Anthéa continua d’enchaîner les journées de travail, ne partageant que quelques soirées avec la famille Weasley. Non, elle ne fuyait pas Charlie. Quelle idée ?! 

Après leurs dernières retrouvailles roumaines, ils avaient maintenu leur correspondance durant un temps et Charlie l’avait invité plusieurs fois à le rejoindre. Sa charge de travail l’avait obligée à décliner une fois, deux fois, trois fois et quatre fois. Ensuite, il n’y eut plus jamais d’invitation et la sorcière consacra le peu de jours de repos dont elle disposait à ses parents restés en Angleterre.  
Dans le même temps, la correspondance avec Charlie s’était espacée, peu à peu. Une seule conclusion, logique et amère, s'était imposée : le roux avait probablement tourné la page. Alors, elle avait plongé à corps perdu dans le travail, en acceptant parfois un rendez-vous galant ne menant jamais à rien.

Tout restait émotionnellement gérable jusqu'à ce que le dragonologiste débarque ici. Sa présence créait en elle un malaise coupable car au fond de son cœur, Anthéa savait qu’elle n’avait pas fait assez d’efforts pour maintenir leur lien encore fragile, même si le sorcier ne semblait pas lui tenir rancune. D'une certaine façon, c'était encore pire… 

Aussi, elle s’apprêtait à passer une soirée en solitaire dans le désert, suivant une habitude prise lorsqu'elle éprouvait le besoin de se distancier. Le hululement familier de sa chouette, Thétys, retentit au-dessus d’elle, une enveloppe tomba sur la table et le volatile rejoignit son perchoir dans un coin de la pièce à vivre. Anthéa ouvrit le courrier émanant du siège Gringotts, à Londres. Sourcils froncés, elle lut la missive. Sous le choc. 

Elle était promue coordinatrice à Thessalonique, en Grèce, et disposait de deux mois à compter de ce jour, le dix-sept août 1993, pour prendre ses fonctions. Son front se froissa dans l’incompréhension. Ce poste était soumis à candidature interne et la sorcière n’avait pas postulé. Bill l’avait-il recommandée ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne lui en avait-il pas parlé ? 

Vu l’heure, il était trop tard pour aller le confronter… Aussi, la sorcière décida de maintenir son programme et elle se couvrit de plusieurs couvertures, prête à ruminer au fin fond du Sahara.

Quelqu’un frappa à la porte. La contrariété gonfla ses joues. Le monde s’était-il ligué pour retarder ses projets nocturnes ? Elle se recomposa une mine avenante et ouvrit la porte. 

— Charlie ? 

Il la scrutait du même regard écarquillé qu’elle dardait sur lui.

— Oh ! Pardon... Tu es souffrante ?

L’inquiétude tordit les traits du dragonologiste alors qu’il dénombrait mentalement les couvertures bariolées qui la recouvrait. 

— Heu… Non, dit-elle avec embarras. En fait, je m’apprêtais à sortir.  
— Emmitouflée dans tes couvertures ? s’étonna-t-il avec suspicion.  
— Heu, oui, bafouilla la jeune femme. J'allais passer la nuit dans le désert. Il y fait froid.  
— Je peux venir avec toi ?  
— Hum… C'est une nuit sans lune... Tu ne verras pas grand chose...Une excursion de jour serait préférable.  
— Emmène-moi quand même !

Ils disparurent dans un craquement sec pour réapparaître dans une oasis, puis ils s’éclipsèrent de nouveau pour atterrir sur la crête d’une dune. Une vaste étendue noire sous la nuit sans lune, se fondait à l’horizon avec la voûte céleste. Charlie observa le ciel, constellé d’astres scintillant comme des diamants sur le velours de la nuit. Leur nombre avait triplé et ils brillaient tant que le sorcier pouvait en distinguer les nuances : l’éclat orangé de Mars et Antarès ou le scintillement bleuté de Deneb. Il s’assit sur l’épais et immense tapis berbère étendu par Anthéa -encore un truc improbable issu de sa besace- tandis qu'elle couvrait la zone d'enchantements protecteurs. 

— Tu disais que je ne verrais pas grand chose ? Par Godric ! Je crois que je n’ai jamais vu autant d’étoiles en même temps ! s'exclama Charlie, impressionné, alors qu’elle s’asseyait à ses côtés.  
— Alors... A ton avis, il y a plus d’étoiles visibles dans le ciel ou de taches de rousseur sur ta peau ? 

Anthéa gloussa avant de basculer en arrière pour s’allonger en étendant ses couvertures sur elle, le regard errant sur les milliers d’étoiles au-dessus d’eux. 

— Dans les deux cas, tu n’aurais pas assez de cette nuit pour les compter ! répliqua-t-il avec humour en s'installant à ses côtés.

Cela dit, Charlie aurait beaucoup aimé la voir essayer. Mais une telle répartie serait malvenue alors que c'était la première fois depuis son arrivée qu'il parvenait -Enfin !- à passer un moment seul avec elle. Et il avait dû s’imposer pour ça ! 

— Ici, le ciel est incroyablement limpide, sans nuage, sans lampadaire, et ce soir, sans lune… Toutes les conditions sont réunies pour un beau ciel.  
— Juste le sable, les étoiles et nous.  
— Oui, sourit-elle doucement. Je viens souvent ici pour réfléchir. Le désert est si vaste, l’Univers encore plus. On se sent tout petit, et les soucis le paraissent encore davantage.  
— Tu as des soucis ? s’enquit-il.  
— Qui n’en a pas ? 

Le silence tomba sur eux. Dans l’immensité du désert, le silence s’imposait comme une présence écrasante. Le roux retenait son souffle de crainte de le déranger. La blonde avait raison. On se sentait vraiment petit, insignifiant, cela en devenait presque intimidant. Un long frisson parcourut l’échine de Charlie. Anthéa partagea ses couvertures, étonnamment chaudes au regard de leur épaisseur. Le roux pouvait sentir la magie prisonnière du tissu sous ses doigts. Les minutes s’égrénèrent en silence jusqu'à ce qu’elle le coupe d’une voix chevrotante.

— Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas être revenue en Roumanie.  
— Je sais, affirma le roux en prenant, à tâtons, la main qui reposait sur le ventre de la sorcière. 

C'était un geste anodin. Mais cette main chaleureuse la rassura. Elle disait :"Je ne t'en veux pas, je comprends". 

—Trois mille kilomètres, reprit-il doucement. Même pour des dragons, c'est une longue distance...

Depuis son arrivée en Egypte, Anthéa s'avérait insaisissable. Comme le sable qui les entourait, elle semblait prête à lui filer entre les doigts, ce qui obligeait le dragonologiste à la prudence. Cependant, pour la première fois, Charlie la sentit se détendre, comme libérée d'un fardeau invisible. 

— En parlant de dragon, tu ne verras jamais aussi bien la Constellation du Dragon que maintenant. 

La sorcière en suivit le tracé avec l’index pointé vers le ciel, son doigt se figea sur l'une des étoiles formant la queue du reptile. 

— Alpha Draconis était l'étoile polaire à l'apogée de la civilisation qui a érigé la plupart des monuments qu'on doit fouiller dans notre travail.  
— Bill a dit que beaucoup de monuments égyptiens étaient orientés sur cette étoile ? 

Anthéa confirma avant d’évoquer les mystères se cachant sous les pierres des temples, ceux révélés par la mouvance immuable des dunes au gré du vent, telle la forêt fossilisée qui apparaissait par intermittence. Avec passion, elle décrivit l'étrangeté des mirages ou la beauté irréelle d'un lever de soleil sur les vagues d'ocre qu'il pourrait observer s’ils restaient là jusqu'au matin. Bien que leurs prunelles fixaient toujours le ciel, leur conversation éclipsait largement l'attrait des étoiles.

Peu à peu, la discussion se mua en confidences où furent abordées les difficultés de recrutement de nouveaux personnels de la réserve, les inquiétudes familiales pour Ginny, qui avait passé sa première année de scolarité possédée par un journal maudit dévorant peu à peu son âme, le but de ce voyage destiné à renforcer les liens familiaux pour surmonter cette épreuve qui les avait tous marqué d’une manière différente, la culpabilité de Charlie et Bill de ne pas être présents, le béguin refoulé de Ron pour sa brillante, mais effrayante amie, Hermione, l'arrogance rigide de Percy qui attisait les tensions au sein de la fratrie…

— Assez parlé de moi ! coupa-t-il. Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse.

Elle exhala un long soupir pensif en illuminant le bout de sa baguette d’une pâle lueur. Puis, la sorcière la piqua dans le sable en s'asseyant en tailleur. 

— J’ai été promue… Et mutée. 

Le roux observa le silence le plus strict en attendant qu’elle poursuive.

— Ça fait deux ans que je travaille d’arrache-pied pour avoir la reconnaissance de mes pairs à Louxor et au moment où je commence à me faire une place, il va falloir tout recommencer ailleurs !  
— La reconnaissance ? Mais Bill n’arrête pas de nous rabâcher combien tu es douée !  
— C'est Bill, répliqua-t-elle comme si cela expliquait tout. Si tu étais une femme dans un milieu d'hommes, où les rivalités sont exacerbées -contrairement à la réserve où la cohésion prime-, tu saurais qu’être douée ne suffit pas pour être respectée… Et là-bas, il faudra que je m’impose d’emblée en leader face à des conjureurs, beaucoup plus expérimentés, qui me verront comme une ennemie pour le simple fait d’être une femme, jeune de surcroît…

Une profonde aversion la fit grimacer. 

— Et assez jolie pour être issue d'une "promotion-canapé"! Heu... Juste pour ce soit clair, je n’ai jamais couché avec personne pour obtenir quoi que ce soit... mais certains le diront dans mon dos.

Bien qu’il fut un briseur de sorts connu, admiré et respecté de tous à Louxor, Bill avait dû faire face à des certaines difficultés quand il avait été promu coordinateur, telles que l'insubordination, les rumeurs ou la remise en question perpétuelle de ses décisions par les conjureurs plus âgés. Alors qu'en serait-il d'elle là où personne ne l’avait vue faire ses preuves ? 

— Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Bill a candidaté pour moi sans même m'en parler. Il aurait pu me dire qu’il envisageait de m'envoyer à Thessalonique…  
— A Thessalonique, répéta benoîtement Charlie. C’est à un saut de puce de Bucarest…  
— Oui, c’est au Nord de la Grèce. 

Charlie écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait de cette nouvelle situation. Après le premier séjour d’Anthéa en Roumanie, il avait exprimé auprès de Bill le souhait de revoir rapidement la sorcière. Et plus tard, après ses invitations déclinées pour raison professionnelle, il s’était assuré de la véracité du motif auprès de son aîné. Non pas qu'il pensait que la blonde mentait mais une incertitude l'avait poussé à vérifier. Par conséquent, Charlie espérait que Bill n'avait pas poussé Anthéa à Thessalonique à cause de lui... Même si, secrètement, le roux trouvait cette mutation inespérée... 

Il ouvrit la bouche et la referma. Puis, il s'assit. 

—Tu sais, je ne serais plus si loin de toi… Si tu te sens seule, on…  
— Je n'ai rien demandé ! trancha-t-elle dans un refus obstiné à aborder la situation sous un angle personnel, au contraire de son interlocuteur qui persista.  
— Tu aurais voulu que ce soit moi qui vienne à toi ?  
—Jamais ! 

Sa véhémence les surprit tous les deux. 

— Ta vie est auprès des dragons, se radoucit-elle en posant sa main sur la joue de Charlie. Jamais, je n'accepterais que tu les quittes pour qui que ce soit.  
— Une des raisons qui font que je tiens tant à toi. 

Là où d’autres avaient tenté de le changer en cherchant à s’imposer dans sa vie sans essayer de le connaître, Anthéa n’avait jamais rien exigé de plus que ce qu’il était prêt à offrir, sans entrer en rivalité avec sa passion pour les dragons. C’était rare, inestimable. Il saisit la main sur sa joue et embrassa doucement l'intérieur de son poignet. Un frisson remonta le long du bras d'Anthéa jusqu'à sa colonne vertébrale et son cœur s'emballa. 

— Honnêtement, je ne cautionne pas l’idée de t'imposer de quitter ta vie ici contre ton gré. Mais mon frère ne t’aurait jamais envoyé au casse-pipe… Si Bill t'a recommandé pour ce poste, c’est parce qu'il estime que tu en as les compétences... Manifestement, vos supérieurs lui ont donné raison…

En le disant, l’exactitude de son propos parut évident à Charlie, sans même consulter Bill. Dans un geste d'affection, le jeune homme se pencha pour embrasser la tempe mais, à sa grande surprise, la sorcière orienta son visage pour accueillir le baiser avec ses lèvres. En réponse, il explora la bouche d’Anthéa en toute confiance, avec la certitude d'être le bienvenu. L’étincelle s’embrasa en appelant la fusion des corps. 

Un an sans se voir, et c'était comme s'ils ne s’étaient jamais quittés. Charlie se rappelait exactement comment attiser le désir de la sorcière, tout comme Anthéa connaissait les secrets de sa virilité. Sous la pâle lueur de leurs baguettes, ils étaient dans leur monde entrain de raviver la flamme, au milieu du désert avec les étoiles pour témoins. 

Anthéa sonda son regard alors qu'il écartait une mèche de son visage. Cette soirée s’avérait une bénédiction. Dans l'intimité des petits gestes et des confidences qui les liaient l'un à l'autre et qui leur avaient tant manqué, ils se retrouvaient. De baiser en baiser, leur étreinte se fit plus fiévreuse, et les mains plus audacieuses. 

Charlie se gorgeait de son parfum féminin, du bout de la langue, il savourait le goût la peau veloutée, tel que dans ses souvenirs. Soudain, l’envie de savoir si la saveur de son intimité était à la hauteur de sa mémoire gronda dans sa poitrine. Ses mains calleuses quittèrent les seins pour faire disparaître les vêtements de la jeune femme, via un sortilège. La surprise la saisit quand Anthéa sentit immédiatement un souffle chaud sur sa vulve et l'air froid de la nuit sur sa peau nue. 

— Charlie.

Son amant fit courir sa langue le long de la fente de la vulve. Elle frissonna.

— Charlie !  
— Tu veux que j’arrête ? murmura-t-il, en reproduisant son action avec une lenteur délibérée.  
— Non ! Oui ! Heu... Stoppe deux minutes ! Je gèle.

Vite, elle saisit sa baguette et se pencha vers sa besace d’où elle appela quelques bûches qu’elle embrasa avec un sortilège de feu, après les avoir disposé sur le sable. Puis, elle renforça les sorts de protection couvrant la zone. 

— Je n’en reviens pas de tout ce que tu caches là dedans, s’exclama le rouquin, penaud, en retirant son pull.  
— Et tu es loin d’avoir tout vu !

Sans attendre, Charlie posa sa bouche sur la féminité et la dégusta avec gourmandise. Il savoura la cyprine qu'il puisa en plongeant la langue en elle. Tremblante, la sorcière s’arqua de plaisir et le jeune homme porta son attention sur le clitoris palpitant sur lequel il referma des lèvres chaudes. 

— Ta langue est… Mmmmm… magique… 

Enhardi par le compliment, le roux insinua deux doigts en elle et les fit aller et venir à un rythme soutenu en frappant précisément un point sensible du vagin. Ainsi, il la mena au bord de l'orgasme avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Anthéa retrouva le goût son excitation sur Charlie. 

— Laisse-moi te sucer, susurra-t-elle contre ses lèvres tout en frottant le renflement de l’entrejambe de Charlie.  
— Très tentant mais je n'ai pas fini de m’occuper de toi.  
—Je n'ai pas dit que tu devais t'arrêter. 

Interloqué, Charlie se redressa et la lueur espiègle qu'il trouva dans les yeux emplis de désir d’Anthéa l'éclaira sur ses paroles. Elle suçota la lèvre inférieure du sorcier. 

— Déshabille-toi et allonge-toi sur le côté. D’accord ? 

Il semblait hésiter alors qu'il s'effeuillait devant Anthéa, qui l'admirait sans vergogne. Il était toujours aussi désirable. La lueur chaude des flammes dansant près d'eux flattait particulièrement sa musculature, son tatouage, et ses cheveux défaits. 

— Hum… Quand tu jouis, tu mords souvent tes lèvres… Tu pourras te retenir de le faire si je suis dans ta bouche ? demanda-t-il en s’allongeant tête-bêche.  
— Promis ! gloussa-t-elle. Je rangerais mes crocs ! 

La joue d’Anthéa reposait sur l'intérieur de la cuisse de Charlie, alors qu'elle ouvrait largement les jambes pour qu'il puisse accéder pleinement à son intimité. Elle lécha les testicules ainsi que son pénis, soyeux, dur et réactif, avant de refermer ses lèvres humides sur le gland suintant et il laissa sa langue danser sur la vulve luisante. 

Progressivement, elle engloutit la longueur, sa langue en excitant chaque centimètre tandis qu'elle caressait les testicules du bout des doigts. Peu à peu, elle trouva son rythme, une main habile assurant la continuité de la fellation, alors qu'il suçait son clitoris avec deux doigts explorant son vagin. D'instinct, leurs corps ondoyaient dans un appel silencieux à davantage de volupté. 

Anthéa était proche de son zénith et le roux n'était pas loin derrière elle sur l'échelle du plaisir. La féminité ruisselante serrait les doigts de Charlie, dans la familière crispation annonciatrice de l'orgasme. Le jeune homme intensifia les caresses et d'une main sur les fesses, il plaqua la féminité contre sa bouche pour recueillir sa jouissance à sa source. Les cris d'Anthéa furent étouffés par la queue enfouie jusqu'à sa gorge, créant une délicieuse vibration qui le fit gémir. Après les premières vagues de son orgasme, la sorcière creusa les joues et œuvra avec ardeur en pressant adroitement le périnée de Charlie pour l'emporter vers l'extase. Un long frisson parcourut l'échine de son amant qui se vida par saccades dans la bouche gourmande avec un grognement triomphal. 

Haletant, il attira la jeune femme à lui et plongea la langue dans la bouche entrouverte, mêlant ainsi leurs essences et leurs souffles. L'enthousiasme de sa réponse au baiser le fit grogner de satisfaction. Soudain, il la retourna sur le ventre et l'écrasa de son poids. Surprise, Anthéa hoqueta alors qu'il écartait ses cheveux pour lui mordiller la nuque et déposer un sillon de baisers brûlants le long de sa colonne vertébrale, puis sur ses fesses. Le désir perla sur les replis intimes d'Anthéa. 

— Cambre-toi. 

Le corps musclé de Charlie au-dessus d'Anthéa, l’érection s'aligna à la féminité ainsi exposée. Le roux la pénétra d'une lente poussée en mordillant son oreille et en chuchotant qu'il la désirait depuis trop longtemps, son corps entier offrant une longue caresse langoureuse à celui de son amante. Le poids de Charlie ondulant sur elle, loin de l'écraser, l'enveloppait dans un cocon d’affection qui l'enserra plus étroitement quand sa main glissa sous elle pour palper ses seins. 

Gainant son corps pour ne pas l'accabler, Charlie augmenta l'ardeur de ses immixtions et Anthéa joua des hanches en gémissant des encouragements lascifs. Elle ne percevait plus rien que Charlie, sa bouche, son souffle, son corps, ses caresses, son odeur printanière et un plaisir frustrant, trop bon pour être interrompu mais pas assez pour la faire chavirer. 

— Besoin de plus ? 

Un "Oui !" fusa, impatient et direct. 

Alors qu'elle lui présentait sa croupe rougie de ses allées et venues précédentes, il combla d'un coup sec la chaleur humide de sa féminité avec un râle guttural… Empoignant ses hanches, Charlie posséda la jeune femme à quatre pattes en laissant libre court à ses instincts, habituellement réprimés. Ivre de plaisir, Anthéa encaissait ses coups de boutoirs, absorbant la puissance de son lâcher-prise sans se soucier des marques qu’il laisserait sur sa peau. Bientôt, l'amante s’agita de violents frissons d’extase et Charlie l’accompagna jusqu'à ses derniers spasmes, tout en jouissant au plus profond d'elle. 

Tremblante, Anthéa s’affala en entraînant son amant qui l’enveloppa dans une tendre et chaleureuse étreinte contrastant avec la frénésie de leurs ébats passionnés. 

— Ça va ? s’enquit-il en tirant une couverture sur eux.  
— Oui, garde-moi un peu contre toi.  
— Autant que tu veux. 

Ils restèrent ainsi, immobiles et comblés, le temps nécessaire pour eux de redescendre de leur voluptueux nuage. 

— Tu as eu d'autres amants ? demanda-t-il un peu plus tard en se rhabillant.  
—Tu vas me poser cette question à chaque fois ?  
— Oui, répondit-il sans ambages.  
— Et toi ? 

Elle le scruta, implacable dans l'attente de sa réponse. Il capitula sans combattre. 

— Pas beaucoup… Aucune qui compte… 

En échange, il obtint la réponse attendue dans un grondement négatif, empli de frustration, qui le combla de joie. Ils ne s'étaient rien promis alors si la blonde n'avait pas eu d'aventures en un an, ce n'était pas par obligation morale ou manque d’opportunités, mais par choix personnel. Soupçonnant en être la cause, Charlie en tirait une certaine émotion, difficile à occulter. 

Mais l'expression de sa satisfaction ne fut pas au goût de son interlocutrice qui le fusilla du regard. Par Merlin ! Les braises étincelant dans ses yeux étaient-elles les siennes ou le reflet du feu de camp ?

— Je suis ravie que mon désert affectif et sexuel te rejouisse mais enlève cet air suffisant de ton visage, veux-tu ?  
— Je n'ai pas un air prétentieux... Je suis content, simplement.  
— Content ? répéta-t-elle en haussant un sourcil circonspect. 

Il acquiesça. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et son regard franc se souda à celui, placide, de Charlie. 

— Tu es content de quoi ? Que je ne t'ai fait aucune promesse mais que je suis incapable de profiter de cette liberté car, quand je compare mes... "soupirants" à toi, ils n’ont jamais l’avantage ? Que je ne supporte que tes mains sur ma peau alors que les leurs sont infiniment plus douces que les tiennes ? D'être autant présent dans mes pensées que les dragons dans les tiennes ? Ou tu es content de ne pas avoir à faire d'efforts pour que je t'aime ? D'ailleurs, entre nous, ça, c'est vraiment le comble de l'injustice... 

Un frisson coupa la confession improvisée. Aussi, la sorcière se détourna pour raviver le feu qui se mourrait. N'attendant rien de Charlie, lever le voile sur ses sentiments avait soulagé Anthéa. En paix avec elle-même, la sorcière s'enroula d'une couverture et son regard pensif se perdit dans l'agitation des flammes qui crépitaient. 

— Je viens de révéler à haute voix des choses que je n'osais même pas admettre en pensée, sourit-elle paisiblement. Alors, s'il te plaît… rends-moi service : ne dis rien.  
— Hein ? Mais.. Hum.. Pourquoi tu m'as dit tout ça, alors ? Qu’attends-tu de moi ? bafouilla le roux.  
— Rien... Débrouille-toi pour vivre avec ça et je ferai de même. 

La répartie le fit pouffer d’incrédulité. Charlie fourragea nerveusement dans ses mèches rousses. Que faire ? La discussion ne pouvait pas finir comme cela ?! Finalement, le dragonologiste se colla au dos de la sorcière, noua affectueusement un bras autour de sa taille, l’autre autour de sa poitrine, le menton appuyé sur son épaule.

— Je suis loin d’être un expert mais normalement, confesser son amour à quelqu'un implique l’espoir d’une réponse réciproque... Mais, toi, tu me balances tes sentiments à la figure sans rien attendre en retour. Pire ! Tu me demandes de taire les miens... Pourtant, il y a certaines choses que j'aimerais te dire, moi aussi. 

L'accélération brutale du pouls d’Anthéa sous sa paume le fit sourire. Un tendre baiser dans le cou et il poursuivit d’un ton badin. 

— Et tu disais que, moi, je ne faisais rien comme tout le monde ?! Permets-moi de te dire que c’est vraiment le chaudron qui se fout de la marmite !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J’espère que vous avez trouvé ce chapitre réussi et que vous avez ressenti quelques émotions au cours de votre lecture, notamment au cours de leurs déclarations. (celle de Charlie, officiellement, c'est une déclaration qui n'en pas vraiment une mais 🤫)  
> Au prochain chapitre, nous retrouvons la réserve des dragons où un drame conduira Charlie à une réflexion douloureuse. 
> 
> Merci de votre lecture et n’hésitez pas à réagir avec un ❤ ou un commentaire. 
> 
> A bientôt.


	6. Famille

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un accouplement de Horntail tourne au drame.  
> L’incident fait réfléchir Charlie sur son avenir personnel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, 
> 
> Merci à vous d’être arrivés jusqu’ici et un énorme merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de commenter ou d'envoyer des félicitations ! Ces gratifications sont très encourageantes. N’hésitez pas à franchir la barrière de la langue !  
> Ce chapitre est plus long que les autres (5000 mots)
> 
> Bonne lecture.

Anthéa relut une dernière fois le parchemin qu’elle venait de rédiger avant d’y apposer sa signature. Son regard tomba sur une des photos trônant sur le bureau. Elle avait été prise à l’initiative de son frère, Jacob, le jour de son arrivée à Thessalonique devant l’entrée de la succursale Gringotts dont elle dépendait dorénavant. Bill Weasley, son mentor et frère de substitution figurait à gauche. Au centre, les traits hâlés de Jacob, briseur de sorts indépendant, se fendaient d’un sourire joyeux. Et à droite, Charlie lui adressait le mystérieux clin d'œil complice de celui qui partageait un secret connu d’eux seuls. Pensait-il à cette nuit dans le désert qu’ils n’avaient plus jamais évoqué, comme si elle n’avait été qu’un mirage oublié de l’esprit dont seuls les cœurs silencieux gardaient jalousement le souvenir indélébile ? 

Le chant de l’horloge l’informa qu’il était l'heure de partir en week-end, le troisième depuis sa prise de fonction qui avait eu lieu à la mi-octobre. Comme prévu, l’arrivée d’Anthéa au poste de superviseur avait été accueillie avec défiance par la plupart des briseurs de sorts. Aussi, elle avait consacré les trois premières semaines à s'adapter au fonctionnement mis en place par son prédécesseur, tout en enchainant les entretiens individuels avec chaque briseur de sort qu’elle supervisait. 

Certains l’avaient immédiatement accepté. Mais la majorité l’avait abordée de manière paternaliste en mettant en avant leur âge ou leur expérience, dans le but d’inverser le rapport d’autorité. Quelques uns avaient tenté de la séduire pour obtenir un traitement de faveurs quand d’autres lui avaient indirectement fait comprendre qu’elle n’obtiendrait leur respect qu’après avoir prouvé sa valeur. Un duel d’exhibition remporté avec brio gagna l’estime de ces derniers. La blonde s’était attendue à pire.

Elle traversait le hall couvert de marbre pour sortir quand une voix masculine l’interpella. La sorcière se retourna. Un homme aux épais cheveux châtains en bataille qui lui encadrait le visage se précipitait vers elle. Il était grand, ni jeune, ni vieux mais avec les traits creusés d’un homme expérimenté. La rumeur prétendait qu’il était un ancien suppôt de Voldemort et qu’il cachait la marque maudite sous les bandages enserrant ses avant-bras. Lui aussi avait souffert de préjugés. C’était probablement la principale raison de sa cordialité immédiate à l’égard de la blonde.

— Que puis-je faire pour vous, Sokkar ? La semaine est finie, vous savez ?  
— Pardonnez-moi, Mademoiselle Anthéa… Pouvez-vous signer cette autorisation momentanée d'accès à la réserve ? J'ai besoin d’accéder à un artefact aux propriétés similaires à un piège du labyrinthe.  
— Oui, répondit-elle en signant le formulaire après une relecture rapide avec sa plume auto-encreuse. Vous travaillez sur le "Fabulaservus", c’est ça ? A votre avis, à quoi sert-il ? Les écrits sont tellement vagues à ce sujet...  
— Merci, dit-il en récupérant le document dûment signé. Mademoiselle…  
— Anthéa, corrigea la briseuse de sorts. Simplement, Anthéa.  
— Oh ! Bien ! Anthéa, reprit-il avec la facilité de celui qui n’attendait que de se passer des formalités, j’imagine que vous n’avez guère eu le temps de visiter la ville. Puis-je vous inviter à boire un verre à Ladadika ? Nous pourrions parler plus en détail du "Fabulaservus", si vous voulez.

L’intonation charmeuse de sa voix laissait peu de place à l’interprétation. Anthéa lui plaisait et il instaurait un rapport de séduction. Flattée malgré elle, la blonde n’était pas assez expérimentée dans ce domaine pour retenir la rougeur sur ses joues. 

— Merci, mais…  
— Il ne se passera rien que vous ne souhaitez pas, assura-t-il.  
— Je suis désolée, Sokkar, je suis attendue… Bon week-end ! dit-elle avant de fuir aussi vite que la bienséance le lui permettait. 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX 

Après avoir passé le contrôle de sécurité habituel lui permettant d’entrer à la réserve, Anthéa fut accompagnée chez Charlie. Elle frappa et immédiatement, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Charlie la tira par le bras et l'entraîna dans un baiser torride qui la remua jusqu'au bas-ventre et fit flageoler ses jambes. 

— Waouh ! Quel accueil ! Tu as un truc à te faire pardonner ?  
— Oui, j'ai une étude de comportement à finir au plus vite, dit-il avec une grimace désolée tordant ses traits. La soirée sera sérieusement compromise. Pardon ! Mais viens ! 

Il se précipita jusqu'à sa chambre, en tirant sa compagne par la main qui lâcha son sac en chemin. Il allait tellement vite qu'elle faillit manquer une marche et finir son ascension à quatre pattes. 

—Hé ! Minute, Charlie ! protesta-t-elle en riant. 

Une fois dans sa chambre, Charlie embrassa de nouveau Anthéa avec passion avant de presser son front contre le sien, haletant. 

— J'ai quelque chose pour toi… 

Il se dirigea vers la commode et ouvrit le premier tiroir, apparemment vide. 

— Tu m'offres… Un tiroir ? s'amusa-t-elle. Quel romantisme !  
— Bah, quoi ? Ce tiroir est déjà plus grand que ton armoire à Poudlard !  
— On n'avait pas d'armoire à Poudlard. Seulement une commode !  
— C'est bien ce que je dis ! répliqua-t-il d’un air narquois. 

Attendri par ce cadeau plus éloquent que n'importe quel mot, le cœur ému de la sorcière s’emballa. Charlie lui laissait une place dans sa vie, au milieu des dragons qu’il aimait tant. C’était touchant ! Le regard soudé à celui du roux, elle déboutonna un à un les boutons de son chemisier. 

Sèche, la bouche de Charlie, s'ouvrit et se referma, comme une carpe hors de l'eau. Malgré lui, le désir se dressa fièrement dans son pantalon. Il déglutit alors que la jeune femme en soutien-gorge s'approchait avec son chemisier à la main. Son bras se leva ostensiblement et laissa choir le vêtement dans le tiroir, son expression mutine séduisant le dragonologiste, qui mouilla instinctivement ses lèvres. Elle les captura et suça sa langue avec gourmandise. 

— Cadeau accepté. Merci. 

Il afficha une moue boudeuse. 

— Si tu avais pris la peine de regarder, tu aurais vu ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur, gémit-il, dépité, en écartant le chemisier pour laisser apparaître une enveloppe. 

Interloquée, la sorcière l'ouvrit avec précaution. Puis, elle fit tomber dans sa main les deux objets qui étaient à l'intérieur : un badge de résident de la Réserve, lui permettant d'entrer et sortir librement de cet espace si préservé et une clé. Bouche bée, la sorcière le fixa sans comprendre. Il roula ses yeux vers le ciel en soupirant. 

— Il faut bien que tu passes la porte de la maison pour accéder à ton tiroir.  
— Heu… Je… Tu...  
— Il n’y a rien à dire, juste à accepter, dit-il doucement en constatant son manque de mots. 

Un baiser langoureux scella ce nouveau chapitre de leur relation. Puis, la bouche de Charlie quitta les lèvres de la sorcière pour tracer une ligne de baisers le long de son cou. Il fit glisser la bretelle de soutien-gorge sur l'épaule pour poursuivre son chemin de baisers. La main délicate ébouriffant ses cheveux roux glissa sur la nuque pour dénouer son catogan et l’autre se faufila sous ses vêtements. Trois coups puissants retentirent à la porte. 

— Ça, c’est Caldus ! Je vais voir ce qu’il veut, soupira le roux en réajustant son pantalon, il embrassa brièvement Anthéa. Je reviens. 

La blonde le regarda sortir de la pièce et sauta sur le lit pour l'attendre dans une position des plus aguicheuses, bien déterminée à finir ce qu'ils avaient commencé avant qu'il ne finisse sa paperasse. Charlie ne fut pas surpris de voir son chef d'équipe derrière la porte.

— L'équipe de Gédéon a besoin de renfort. T'es toujours volontaire ?  
— Pour l'accouplement de Horntail hongrois ?  
— Ouais. Ça va mal tourner ! Madame refuse le mâle ! 

Le roux tendit le bras vers les patères pour saisir sa veste. 

— D'accord.  
— Préviens ta briseuse de malédictions que tu t’absentes.  
— Comment tu sais que…? demanda le jeune dragonologiste à son aîné en vérifiant discrètement son pantalon avant d'informer Anthéa de son départ en criant depuis la porte.  
— Tes pupilles, informa laconiquement le blond à l’intense regard polaire.

Pendant ce temps, Anthéa enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller de frustration avant d'investir le tiroir et dîner en compagnie de Kara, l’Opaleye miniature. Puis, elle se coucha avec un livre.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX 

Un bruit de verre brisé et un juron rageur la réveilla en sursaut. Elle retrouva Charlie dans la salle de bain, appuyé contre le lavabo, entrain de se débattre avec ses vêtements ensanglantés et brûlés. Le sang d’Anthéa se glaça. La mine sombre et fatiguée de Charlie s’éclaira d’un pâle sourire d'excuse. Il était rudement éprouvé et ce n’était pas seulement physique. 

— Par Rowena ! Tu es couvert de sang !  
— Ce n’est pas le mien, rassura-t-il. 

Sans réfléchir, Anthéa enjamba le verre brisé, nettoya les dégâts d'un coup de baguette et inspecta les brûlures de ses bras et de ses jambes avant de fouiller dans l’armoire à pharmacie, pas très fournie. D’une certaine manière, prendre soin de lui, le toucher répondait à son besoin irrépressible de le savoir vivant, en un seul morceau.

— Tu n’as pas d’essence de dictame ? Potion Wiggenweld?  
— C'était l'essence de dictame, répondit-il en rougissant d’embarras, les yeux rivés sur la poubelle. Et pas d'autres potions. 

Les cloques parsemant ses doigts en avaient perturbé la sensibilité, d’où sa maladresse. Un sortilège d’attraction fit venir à elle son propre flacon, ainsi qu’une potion de soin. Régulièrement en déplacement, la sorcière avait toujours sur elle un nécessaire de guérison, au cas où. 

— Obtiens tout le matériel pour prendre soin de toi, dit-elle d'un ton péremptoire en observant la peau se reconstituer sous l'effet de l’essence de dictame versé sur les tissus à vif. Une blessure mal soignée peut provoquer des séquelles susceptibles de t’empêcher de vivre ton rêve ! 

Guère disposé à supporter ses réprimandes, Charlie grogna d’un air revêche alors qu'elle allumait la douche. Anthéa aida le dragonologiste à se dévêtir, tout en admirant sa résistance à la douleur. Elle inspecta les contusions marquant son corps, ses mèches roussies, et retira les quelques lambeaux de vêtements collés à sa chair, pendant qu’il expliquait les raisons de son état. 

Lors d’une tentative d’accouplement de deux Horntail, la femelle avait violemment rejeté le mâle au cours de sa parade nuptiale. Et un combat s’était engagé entre les deux créatures, obligeant les dragonologistes à intervenir pour éviter qu'ils s'entretuent. Charlie était venu en renfort avec d'autres collègues. Cette confrontation occasionna de nombreux dommages collatéraux. D’autres employés étaient à la clinique, dont une femme grièvement blessée avec le pronostic vital engagé. 

— Pourquoi tu n'es pas allé à la clinique pour te faire soigner ?  
— Tant que les brûlures sont douloureuses et peu étendues, l’essence de dictame est suffisante pour les traiter. Seules celles qui sont indolores, ou presque, nécessitent l’expertise des guérisseurs.  
— Une douche et j’appliquerai l'onguent que t’as envoyé Penny.

Charlie entra sous la douche et Anthéa se déshabilla pour le suivre. 

— Que… Que fais-tu ? bégaya-t-il.  
— Tu bouges avec l'aisance d'un vieillard paralytique ! Je vais t'aider. 

La sorcière laissa ruisseler doucement l'eau tiède du pommeau de la douche sur la peau qui avait subi les feux du dragon, tout en lavant avec précaution le corps contusionné du jeune homme. Les effets de la potion Wiggenweld étant progressifs, il serait marqué durant quelques heures. Silencieux, Charlie la laissa faire, le film de la soirée se déroulant sous ses paupières closes. Une fois propre, elle s'enroula d'une serviette et sécha le sorcier en tamponnant sa peau, sans créer la moindre friction. 

— Tu te sens un peu mieux ? 

Le sorcier acquiesça. Il ne s’était jamais senti autant choyé que lorsqu’Anthéa lavait délicatement son corps meurtri. Cette intimité, emplie de sollicitude, le réconfortait. Le roux quémanda ses lèvres et se pressa contre elle. La briseuse de sorts se recula pour éviter le contact et buta sur le lavabo. Si les brûlures de Charlie semblaient guéries, elles demeuraient sensibles en attendant la régénération complète du derme.

— Tu vas te faire mal, chuchota-t-elle entre deux baisers.  
— Laisse-moi venir en toi, la pria-t-il en retirant la serviette enfermant les courbes qu'il désirait tant parcourir. 

C'était une pulsion visant le triomphe de sa vie après avoir été si près de la perdre, une impérieuse envie de se rassurer sur son existence, ou le besoin de se décharger du stress, dans tous les sens du terme. La sorcière l’avait bien compris. La langue de Charlie fouillait la bouche d’Anthéa, tout comme son membre durci fouillait les replis de son intimité en quelques mouvements de hanches, pour y trouver l'apaisement qu'il cherchait ardemment. En appui sur le lavabo, Anthéa s'ouvrit toute entière au sorcier…

Après un moment de frénésie haletant, Charlie gronda un son guttural, les dents plantées dans le creux de l'épaule de la blonde, en se déversant au fond d'elle. Puis, sans relâcher son étreinte, il s'immobilisa. Vidé et apaisé. 

—Tu n'as pas joui, constata-t-il platement.  
— Ce n’est pas nécessaire à chaque fois, rougit-elle en l’embrassant.  
— Oui, mais…  
— C'est bon, chuchota-t-elle. Tu avais besoin d'un exutoire. 

Contrarié, Charlie fronça les sourcils alors qu’elle se baissait pour ramasser sa serviette et l’enrouler de nouveau autour d’elle. 

—Tu n’es pas un exutoire, dit-il en approchant sa main de sa féminité dans le but de la satisfaire autrement.

Le ton était sans appel, le visage impénétrable comme la pierre, mais le geste délicat. Anthéa opta sagement pour le silence en agitant sous le nez de Charlie l’onguent qu’il fallait encore appliquer. Il soupira en retirant ses doigts pour céder à ses bons soins.

— Avec toutes les mesures de sécurité que vous suivez, je suis étonnée qu'un accident aussi grave ait pu survenir...  
— Nos protocoles sont basés sur nos connaissances des dragons. Ils sont réajustés en fonction de nos expériences auprès d'eux… Normalement, les flammes d'un Horntail Hongrois ont une portée maximale de dix mètres. Les plus forts peuvent aller jusqu'à douze mètres, mais c'est extrêmement rare… Par Godric ! Cette dragonne enragée a craché du feu à plus de quinze mètres ! Personne n'aurait pu prévoir ça ! 

Parler, mettre des mots sur les événements lui firent réaliser à quel point la mort l'avait frôlé de près. Si Caldus ne l'avait pas projeté à l’aide d’un sort en dehors de la trajectoire du premier jet de flammes, il serait probablement dans un lit à côté d'Evelyn. Le "Viking", comme le surnommait Anthéa, avait réagi efficacement avec une promptitude effrayante. Dans leur métier, il ne fallait jamais rien prendre pour acquis. Et malgré l’incitation de ses années d’expérience, la vigilance de Caldus ne faiblissait jamais. 

— La femme grièvement blessée… C’est une amie ? demanda-t-elle en massant doucement la main droite rougie, et où quelques cloques perlaient.  
— C’est la mère de la fille de Pedro...  
— Pedro a une fille ? dit-elle en refermant le pot d’onguent. Fini.  
—Merci. Masha, quatre ans… Et demi ! Le "et demi" est primordial à son âge, sourit-il en l’entrainant vers la chambre car "non, il n’avait pas faim!". Ses parents se sont séparés quand elle avait un an.

Pedro et Evelyn s'aimaient passionnément. Avec l’inconscience de leur jeune âge, ils pensaient leur couple solide. Ils avaient accueilli la grossesse d'Evelyn avec bonheur, considérant cet enfant comme la consécration de leur relation. Mais ils ne purent s’adapter à leur nouveau rôle en continuant d’exister comme couple et comme parents. Des différents irréconciliables entrainèrent leur rupture, et ils partagèrent équitablement la garde de leur fille qu’ils aimaient par-dessus tout.

— Tu en parles comme si c’était...  
— Une situation connue ? sourit-il en embrassant tendrement les cheveux reposant sur son dragon tatoué. C’est en partie le vécu de mes parents. La naissance de Bill à un âge si jeune a mis à l'épreuve leur mariage précipité. Maman a toujours dit que j'étais l'enfant qui avait scellé leur réconciliation…  
— Tant de pouvoir dans un si petit être, chuchota-t-elle pour ne pas éclipser le battement régulier du cœur paisible contre son oreille. Tu crois que c'est pour ça que Bill et toi êtes si proches ? Parce qu'il a été témoin que ta naissance a ressoudé votre famille ?  
— Il avait deux ans quand je suis né. Je doute qu'il ait conservé des souvenirs de cette époque.  
— Certaines choses sont gravées dans l'inconscient. Quand il avait six mois, ma mère a pincé Jacob jusqu'au sang avec un coupe-ongle. Encore aujourd'hui, il éprouve une profonde aversion pour tout ce qui est lié à la manucure. Pourtant, il ne se rappelle pas de l’incident. 

Le roux fit une moue dubitative. Une complicité particulière l’unissait à Bill, plus qu’avec n’importe quel autre de ses frères. Charlie la mettait sur le compte de leur faible différence d'âge qui leur permettait de partager davantage de choses, y compris des responsabilités au sein de la fratrie. Mais l’éclairage offert par Anthéa était plutôt pertinent. 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX 

Tous les employés impliqués dans les incidents de la veille avaient été mis au repos pour panser leurs blessures et reconditionner leur mental. Tous avaient risqué leur peau et avaient vu une camarade être frappée par la fureur destructrice d’un dragon. Elle luttait encore pour sa vie sur son lit d'hôpital. Ce n'était pas des images dont on se remettait facilement. 

Charlie trompait l'inquiétude pour sa collègue en se concentrant sur l’étude de comportement qu’il devait finir. Les dragons avaient toujours été une source de distraction efficace. Pendant ce temps, Anthéa travaillait à la répartition des prochaines quêtes suivant le profil de ses subordonnés. La sorcière s’appliquait à cette tâche et prenait le temps. Dans son métier et sa position, prendre le temps était toujours préférable aux faux pas. 

BOUM ! BOUM ! BOUM !

La jeune femme sursauta et pointa sa baguette vers la porte, sur la défensive. La puissance des coups avaient ébranlé les minces vitres de l’habitation et avaient retenti avec la violence de coups de canons. Elle consulta du regard le roux qui avait lâché sa plume, le visage tordu par une peine inconnue. 

— Charlie ?

Comprenant finalement l’absence de danger immédiat, la briseuse de malédiction relâcha le souffle qu’elle avait inconsciemment retenu. Une tristesse sans nom vicia l’atmosphère, la forçant à la respirer pour asphyxier tout son être. Elle se rapprocha de Charlie. Il l’installa sur ses genoux en se nichant contre elle. 

— Evelyn est morte. 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX 

La mort d’une personne aussi jeune était toujours vue comme une injustice. Celle d’une mère avec un enfant en bas âge s’avérait une tragédie encore plus difficile à accepter. 

Cette inconnue qu’Anthéa découvrait au travers du chagrin suscité par son décès, et pour laquelle la briseuse de sorts avait versé des larmes, était partie trop tôt, trop jeune. La sorcière tenta de se rendre utile, sans interférer avec la communauté de la Réserve heurtée de plein fouet par cette tragédie. Pedro était complètement dévasté. Accablé par le deuil, le brun s’avérait incapable d’aider sa fille à affronter le sien. Aussi, Anthéa passa du temps avec Masha, tandis qu’Oriana et Charlie tentaient d’apporter du réconfort au père et aidèrent aux différents préparatifs des obsèques de son ex-compagne.

A son grand étonnement, la fillette accepta aisément la présence d’Anthéa. Charlie supposait que l'enfant sentait son entourage trop fragile, et qu'elle s'était naturellement tournée vers une présence moins impactée, plus solide émotionnellement et par conséquent, plus rassurante. Voir grandir cinq frères et sœurs, combiné à sa bienveillance innée, avait offert à Charlie une compréhension naturelle des enfants.

Caldus parlait peu. Il veillait silencieusement sur ses subordonnés avec une distance respectueuse. Présent, sans être invasif. 

Après les obsèques d’Evelyn, Pedro réunit ses camarades les plus proches pour une annonce. Anthéa surveillait Masha qui dessinait Kara. Avec ses écailles nacrées et ses yeux arc-en-ciel, la créature créait de la féerie dans l’esprit de la fillette, autrement accablée par la perte de sa mère. 

Tout d'abord, Pedro remercia chacun d'entre eux pour le soutien qui lui avait été offert.

— J'ai transmis ma démission ce matin aux services administratifs. Je quitte la réserve. 

9

L'annonce fit l'effet d'un coup de tonnerre. Plusieurs voix s’élevèrent avec stupéfaction. Pedro était un passionné - Il le fallait pour durer dans un métier peu rémunéré, difficile et dangereux-. De l'aide pour assurer l'éducation de sa fille lui fut proposée. Des questions relatives à son avenir, à l'organisation future de sa vie lui furent posées. Rien ne le fit vaciller. 

— Avec Evelyn, on avait convenu que si l'un de nous disparaissait l'autre ferait de Masha sa priorité et partirait en reconversion dans un secteur moins dangereux.  
— Mais que vas-tu faire alors ? demanda Charlie.

Ses poings serrés trahissaient son émoi. Liés par leur passion commune, Pedro était un ami proche. A la fois, le premier avec lequel le roux s’était lié à la réserve et le meilleur. Le voir partir dans ces conditions lui crevait le cœur. 

— Je vais rester un moment chez mes parents pour y réfléchir. 

Durant les trois semaines suivant le départ de Pedro, Anthéa s’efforça de revenir le plus souvent possible, quitte à ramener du travail chez Charlie. Profondément affecté, il se maintenait dans un paradoxe comportemental où il recherchait la proximité physique de la sorcière, tout en se distanciant d’elle émotionnellement. Son regard vague s’égarait souvent sur elle, dans un marasme de pensées qu’il ne daignait pas partager. La sorcière ne savait pas quoi faire pour remédier à la situation. Malgré sa patience, son cœur se serrait. Charlie s’éloignait d’elle.

Aussi, quand le Gobelin tenant l’accueil de la succursale où elle travaillait entra un soir dans son bureau pour annoncer la venue d’un certain "Monsieur Weasley", Anthéa en resta muette de stupéfaction. Ou d’effroi. Elle jeta un œil à Sokkar, venu l’informer en urgence de l’échec de sa quête, les trésors cachés dans le labyrinthe exploré ayant déjà été prelevés, y compris le Fabulaservus. 

Le dragonologiste entra. Charlie Weasley en tenue decontractée, détonait dans cet environnement fait de hauts plafonds, d'élégantes moulures de marbre blanc et de lumières soyeuses. La nature sauvage et inconstante, pas celle faite pour les cartes postales, seyait mieux à sa physionomie faite de muscles, de traits burinés, de taches de rousseur et de cicatrices. 

Sokkar jeta un œil à une photo posée sur le bureau et compara avec le jeune homme au visage grave qui venait d'entrer. Il se leva avec enthousiasme pour le saluer.

—Bonjour ! Je suis Sokkar Osmani, briseur de Malédictions, dit-il en lui serrant chaleureusement la main. Vous devez être Charlie Weasley, le dragonologiste ? 

Anthéa fronça les sourcils alors que le roux, crispé, rendait poliment son salut. Depuis son arrivée, elle n'avait jamais communiqué d’informations privées. Comment le savait-il ? 

—Vous travaillez à la Réserve roumaine de dragons ? J'ai toujours rêvé de la visiter… Combien avez-vous de dragons en tout ? Et vous élevez des bébés dragons aussi ? Est-ce vrai que les Cornelongues roumains embrochent leurs proies sur leurs cornes avant de les rôtir comme des brochettes ? Les Suédois à museau court mangent-ils leur viande crue car leurs flammes sont tellement chaudes qu’elles réduisent tout en cendres ? Les Pansedefer ukrainiens sont-ils si gros qu’ils peuvent écraser un bâtiment ?  
— Charlie est un véritable puit de connaissances. Si vous cherchez des informations sur les dragons, il est l’interlocuteur idéal ! s’exclama la briseuse de sorts mais un coup d’œil à Charlie l’incita à écourter l’échange. Nous reprendrons demain matin, Sokkar. Et veuillez rédiger votre rapport au plus vite, s’il vous plaît. 

Désirant encore discuter avec Charlie, l'homme se tourna vers elle dans une supplique silencieuse. La jeune femme demeura inflexible dans sa posture. Sokkar capitula en reprenant son dossier et prit congé, après avoir arraché à Charlie la promesse de lui faire visiter la réserve prochainement. Une fois parti, la sorcière se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil de bureau. 

— Et moi qui pensait que Sokkar me draguait… Je me demande si ce n’était pas pour se rapprocher de toi en fait ? plaisanta-t-elle, nonobstant la rigidité de son compagnon.

Le roux eut un bref mouvement de recul et de confusion avant de reprendre contenance. 

— Nous devons parler, annonça le roux d'un ton plus bourru qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Le visage de la sorcière se ferma. D’un geste de la main, elle invita le roux à s’asseoir et elle sortit deux verres et une bouteille de whisky feu d’un tiroir du bureau. Une fois servis, elle en tendit un à Charlie. 

— J’imagine que c’est important pour ne pas avoir attendu ce week-end.  
— Oui.

La distance impassible des derniers temps, la tension qui suintait de lui, le fait qu’il n’ait pas cherché à se rapprocher d’elle depuis son arrivée... Il ne l’avait même pas embrassé, nom d'une gargouille ! Anthéa se préparait mentalement au pire. 

— Heu… Je ne sais pas trop par où commencer… 

Contenant difficilement les émotions grondant dans sa poitrine tels des fauves en cage, la briseuse de sort refusa de lui faciliter la tâche. Elle fit tournoyer le liquide ambré dans son verre et l’avala d’une traite. Charlie vida le sien cul sec. 

— Il te faut un autre verre pour raffermir ton courage défaillant ou tu vas enfin me dire ce qui t’amène ? 

L’expression était dure, la voix tranchante.

—Ça ira. Merci… Bon, je ne sais pas, s’il y a une meilleure manière d’annoncer ça mais tanpis… Ses traits se figèrent dans une expression résolue. Je ne veux pas d’enfants ! Ni maintenant. Ni plus tard.

Un blanc. 

Une brique venait de tomber sur la tête d’Anthéa pour l’assommer ! Par Merlin ! Elle était loin de s'attendre à ça ! Néanmoins, elle s'efforça à conserver un visage de marbre. Le sujet était important pour que Charlie vienne la trouver sans attendre. 

— Heu… D’accord…Hum... Peux-tu m’expliquer pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle avec prudence.  
—Tu en veux toi ? 

Elle rougit d’embarras… ou de plaisir. Insinuait-il que s’il voulait fonder une famille, ce serait avec elle ?

— Je ne sais pas… J’ai seulement vingt ans !  
— Ma mère avait déjà donné naissance à Bill à notre âge.  
— Ce n'est pas comparable et tu le sais. 

Les parents de Charlie s'étaient mariés dans la précipitation d'un avenir menacé par Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, et la naissance de Bill avait suivi peu après. 

— J'ai besoin de comprendre. Pourquoi m’annoncer ça maintenant ? Et je pensais que tu adorais les enfants ? Tu dis peut-être ça aujourd’hui et...  
— J’adore la goule du Terrier, ce n’est pas pour autant que j’en veux une chez moi… Hum, réfléchit-il en caressant l’arc de sa mâchoire. Mauvais exemple ! Oublie ça. 

Charlie menait une vie pleine de dangers, dont il acceptait pleinement les risques au nom d’une passion dévorante pour les dragons. Mais comment pourrait-il les imposer à un être qui était, par définition, dépendant de ses parents ? Risquer de laisser un enfant orphelin lui était insupportable. Risquer d’être un boulet à la cheville de son gamin, si Charlie finissait estropié l’était tout autant. De plus, un enfant demandait du temps et de l'attention au quotidien, deux choses que Charlie ne pourrait jamais fournir en quantité suffisante sans sacrifier une partie de son rêve auquel il n’était pas prêt à renoncer.

Enfin, la situation de Pedro l’avait conduit à une réflexion douloureuse : dans la même situation, il ignorait tout de sa capacité à choisir son enfant plutôt que les dragons. Admettre cette vérité sans fard s'avérait terrible pour lui. En parler, aussi. Aussi, le roux préférait s'abstenir de se retrouver à faire ce choix cornélien : son enfant ou le rêve de sa vie ? 

Un silence plein de réflexion accueillit sa confession. Charlie se révélait sans compromis quand il s’agissait de régir sa vie. Combien pouvaient se vanter de mener leur existence sans se soumettre aux influences extérieures ? Combien rêvaient d’un idéal sans avoir le cran de faire les choix difficiles qui s’imposaient pour l’atteindre ?  
Pour Anthéa, cette détermination implacable suscitait l'admiration et le respect. 

Charlie hésita et posa la question qui le taraudait.

— Tu… Tu trouves ça égoïste ? 

Il s’adressait autant à la confidente qu'à la petite amie.

— Non... Ne pas vouloir d'enfant n'est pas plus égoïste que d'en vouloir un, je pense, rassura-t-elle d’un ton plus doux que le velours. Personnellement, je n'ai aucun désir d'enfant aujourd'hui, j'ignore ce qu'il en sera plus tard. Mais pour être honnête, je n’ai jamais réfléchi à ce genre de choses.  
—Jamais ? 

Eberlué, il vit la blonde secouer négativement la tête. 

— Tu ne t'es jamais imaginée plus tard ? Je croyais que c’était un truc que toutes les filles faisaient ! Ginny nous parle de sa vie d'adulte, mariée à Harry Potter avec trois gamins depuis qu'elle a… huit ans ?

Une note d'amertume étira les lèvres de la conjureuse de sorts.

— J'étais trop occupée à tenter de réunir la famille que j'avais déjà pour rêver à celle que je pourrais fonder. Et puis, à force d'essayer, je croyais que ”R” réussirait à me tuer, avoua-t-elle en enroulant un bras autour de l’épaule opposée dans un geste d’auto-réconfort. Alors, je ne me suis jamais projetée si loin...

Le sorcier grimaça à cette réminiscence d'un passé douloureux. A l’époque, ils partageaient déjà un lien profond mais le roux n’était qu’un adolescent obnubilé par les dragons et le quidditch, bien intentionné mais pas toujours pertinent. Parfois, il percevait avec lucidité la détresse qui écrasait Anthéa et lui prêtait son épaule en soutien. Parfois, ce n’était qu’une nébuleuse impénétrable où sa volonté d’aider s’égarait pour tomber à côté de la plaque.

—Quoiqu'il en soit, reprit-elle sans se laisser abattre, je suis soulagée… Quand je t'ai vu débarquer aussi tendu et distant, j'ai eu peur que tu sois venu pour me plaquer ! 

Un pincement de lèvres crispé alarma Anthéa. 

— Tu l'avais envisagé, comprit-elle d'une voix blanche. 

Cette fois, le regard de Charlie vacilla et la blonde blêmit. 

— Oui, avoua-t-il, car j’ai conscience de te demander beaucoup sans offrir grand chose en échange. Et ce n'est pas juste pour toi. 

Anthéa se leva, contourna le bureau pour s’asseoir en travers des genoux de Charlie en enroulant ses bras autour de son cou, tandis qu’il nouait les siens sur sa taille. 

— Mais ce n’est pas à moi de décider si je te mérite ou pas, poursuivit-il résolument. C’est à toi de choisir.  
— C’est rassurant de voir que tu l’as compris sans que j’ai à te l’expliquer ! Quel homme intelligent ! 

Un sourire amusé dansa sur les lèvres du dragonologiste.

— Je savais déjà que je n’étais pas un imbécile, mais merci ! 

Le rire discret de la sorcière s’éteignit doucement. 

— Tu sais, je pensais ce que j’ai dit dans le désert, poursuivit-elle en caressant la joue rugueuse du sorcier. Je t’aime.  
— Je t’aime aussi. 

Tendrement, il lui offrit un chaste baiser. 

— Ce n'est pas venu tout de suite, murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres. Ça a grandi au fil du temps et des épreuves traversées ensemble, sans que je m'en rende compte. J'ai appris à apprécier toutes les facettes de ton caractère jusqu'au jour où nos objectifs nous ont séparés. Toi en Égypte, moi en Roumanie… Et c'est là que j'ai compris : tu me manquais trop pour que mes sentiments pour toi ne soient qu'amicaux. Je t'aimais et ton premier séjour l’a confirmé. On a été séparé des mois, avant de se retrouver. Plusieurs fois. Même un an sans te voir n’a pas suffit, je t'aimais encore...

Des lèvres chaudes pressèrent sa bouche, le faisant soupirer d’un bonheur qu’il goûta avec confiance du bout de la langue. Le cœur allégé de ses sentiments enfin libérés, Charlie laissa l’euphorie pétiller dans ses veines. Les dragons au quotidien, une femme à aimer... Pour l’instant, il était comblé. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ça ne vous a pas paru trop long comme chapitre ? Le prochain sera aussi long, voir plus. Vous le préférez en une fois ou coupé en deux ?
> 
> Avec ce chapitre, on découvre les raisons poussant Charlie à ne pas avoir d’enfants. J’espère que celles-ci vous semble crédibles.  
> Anthéa est enfin prête à recevoir la flamme de Charlie.  
> Pour eux, deux ans après leur premier baiser... Les pauvres ! 😅  
> Et pour nous, c'était l'affaire de quelques chapitres. Mais pour paraphraser une lectrice qui se reconnaîtra , l'amour a enfin fleuri ! .  
>   
> Merci de votre lecture.


	7. Sokkar, Percy, Nova et les copains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le temps passe...
> 
> Entre l'anniversaire de Charlie, les préparatifs du prochain tournoi des 3 sorciers, l'officialisation de leur relation à la coupe du monde, et la première épreuve du tournoi où des connaissance semblent manigancer quelque chose qui ne présage rien de bon...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, 
> 
> Voici ce chapitre 7 qui fait le lien avec le livre "Harry Potter et la coupe de feu.”J’espère que ça vous plaira. 
> 
> Bonne lecture.

— C’est pour moi ça ? sourit Charlie après avoir retiré la robe-pull de son amante.

Appuyée contre la table, Anthéa ne portait plus qu'une séduisante lingerie au prix indécent, attirant irrésistiblement le regard avide du dragonologiste. Des petits dragons dorés se mouvaient sur le satin sombre servant d’écrin à sa poitrine. Curieux, Charlie suivit le trajet de l'un d'eux avec son doigt et fit frémir la sorcière.

— Si tu peux conquérir leur territoire, dit malicieusement celle-ci en découvrant le torse de son amant avant de s’asseoir sur la table. 

Évoluant régulièrement dans le monde moldu, la sorcière portait rarement des vêtements magiques par souci de discrétion. Cependant, Anthéa avait fait une exception pour l'anniversaire de Charlie, vingt-et-un ans en ce douze décembre 1993. Une exception à réitérer, au vu de l’enthousiasme du rouquin dont les lèvres conquérantes menaient l'assaut sur son décolleté avec un plaisir évident. 

— Je pensais t’avoir déjà conquise... 

Bien que prisonnier de son pantalon, son sexe gorgé de désir attaquait le cœur de la féminité d'Anthéa en quelques coups de hanches. 

— Tu sais ce qu'on dit… La vie est un éternel recommencement… Ça va...Ça vient, haleta-t-elle en suivant le rythme des ondulations de son bassin. 

La langue avide du roux plongea dans la bouche de sa dulcinée dont les mains redessinaient un torse large et puissant. Puis, il s'agenouilla devant elle, ouvrit ses jambes et couvrit d'attentions le triangle de satin. Elle gémit en fourrageant dans ses cheveux roux.

— C’est ton anniversaire, et c'est moi qui reçoit un cadeau ? 

Le dragonologiste relâcha la chair palpitante qu’il suçait à travers le tissu, ses doigts se faufilèrent sous la culotte et il leva la tête pour un contact visuel.

— Question de perspective... Pour moi, quand tu jouis sous mes lèvres, c’est bien toi qui t'offre et moi qui reçoit.

Quelques mots choisis, un regard langoureux et elle mouillait encore plus ! 

Soudain, le raclement de gorge d’un tiers sur le canapé résonna dans la pièce. En un éclair, deux maléfices successifs lancés par Anthéa s'écrasèrent sur un solide bouclier magique, tandis que Charlie bondissait sur ses pieds en lançant un charme de protection entre eux et l'intrus assis sur son canapé qui levait les mains en signe de reddition.

" Elle est rapide." songea Charlie. 

—Pardon… Mais je devais me montrer avant que ça devienne trop embarrassant, s’excusa piteusement une tête connue d'Anthéa.  
— Tournez-vous Sokkar ! vociféra la femme plus rouge et furieuse qu’un dragon-lion. Que faites-vous ici, bon sang ? demanda-t-elle en se rhabillant derechef, derrière Charlie.  
— Heu... monsieur Weasley avait promis de me faire visiter la réserve et j’avais du temps libre alors…  
— Comment êtes-vous entré ? gronda Charlie, toujours sur le qui-vive.  
— J’ai dit aux gardes que j’étais avec Anthéa alors on m’a conduit ici et ordonné d’attendre, expliqua-t-il avec une apparente bonne foi.  
— Et vous débarquez comme ça ? Parce que vous avez du temps libre, vous présumez que je suis disposé à vous recevoir ? martela le roux, intraitable. 

Anthéa était si furieuse que sa bouche n’aurait pu cracher que des maléfices. Ils venaient de rentrer de la soirée d’anniversaire de Charlie qui avaient été ponctuée d’étincelles de désirs n’attendant que l’intimité de la maison pour s’embraser. Et non content de débarquer l’improviste pour ruiner leurs plans, Sokkar ne s’était pas manifesté dès leur entrée. 

— C’était une impulsion stupide… Je suis désolé. Je ne pensais pas vous surprendre dans un moment aussi privé... Vous n’aviez pas l’air si proches quand je vous ai vus !  
— Ça fait quinze minutes qu’on est là ! rugit-elle, la baguette menaçante. Et vous vous annoncez seulement maintenant ? Pourquoi ? Une bonne histoire à raconter au bureau lundi ? Vous mériteriez que je vous emmène voir la gueule d’un dragon de près !  
— La viande de sorcier est exclue de leur régime alimentaire, maugréa le roux, alors on fait quoi ?  
— Fais ce tu veux ! Tu lui as promis une visite. Ta promesse, ta maison, ton fardeau ! dit-elle en montant les escaliers. 

Charlie grimaça, indiqua à Sokkar l’emplacement des commodités et lui donna une couverture. 

— Elle est très fâchée, dit le châtain, dépité.  
— Ce n'est pas comme si vous veniez de vous immiscer dans notre intimité, dit Charlie d'un ton mordant. Sérieusement, vous vous attendiez à quoi ? Ce n’est pas votre copine, c’est votre supérieur direct !  
— Je suis désolé. Je ferai ce qu’il faut pour me faire pardonner. Je le promets sur ma baguette ! 

Charlie haussa un sourcil. Cet homme était plus âgé, sans qu’il fut possible de lui en donner un, et probablement plus fort que son apparence sèche le laissait paraître. Sa contrition le laissait perplexe.

— Gardez vos promesses pour qui les croira, grogna de nouveau le roux.  
— Très bien, s’inclina le conjureur de sorts. Vous savez, j’étais juste impatient de voir des dragons dans leur milieu naturel… Je… Pardon ! Vraiment.  
— Bonne nuit !

Dans un soupir résigné, Charlie interrompit l’ascension des escaliers et maudit son cœur tendre.

— Demain, soyez prêt pour dix heures. 

Cet homme suscitait en Charlie une ambivalence de sentiments. Sokkar l’avait énervé en s’imposant dans sa demeure, sans annonce préalable. Et puis, pourquoi ne s’était-il pas manifesté dès leur arrivée ? Par voyeurisme ou plaisir de mettre Anthéa dans l’embarras ?  
Mais sa colère se dirigeait aussi vers les gardes qui l’avaient laissé sans surveillance, chez lui, sous prétexte qu’il avait mentionné Anthéa. Et ce, en dépit de toutes les règles de sécurité en vigueur dans la réserve. 

Cependant, Sokkar avait aussi touché une corde sensible qui avait convaincu le roux de demander l’autorisation d’amener un visiteur au plus près des créatures ailées. Son intérêt pour les dragons était sincère !

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Les semaines qui suivirent cette visite impromptue se déroulèrent dans l'effervescence joyeuse de décembre. Puis, les mois s'écoulèrent, le couple se partageant entre la Grèce et la Roumanie. Anthéa s'était aussi rendue à Londres à l'occasion de réunions au siège Gringotts, la banque des sorciers dirigée par des Gobelins. Elle y avait retrouvé Bill avec plaisir. 

Cette fois-ci, les gobelins étaient agités. Réputés pour leur talent d’orfèvre, ils étaient souvent sollicités pour des demandes particulières. En effet, eux-seuls connaissaient le secret pour donner au métal des propriétes magiques inaliénables, telle l'épée de Gryffondor capable d'absorber tout ce qui pouvait la renforcer.

A force de les côtoyer, Bill et Anthéa parvenaient à comprendre quelques bribes de leur langage fait de grincements et sons gutturaux, tout en se montrant parfaitement incapables d’en prononcer le moindre mot. Finalement, ils comprirent qu’un problème lié à une commande du Ministère était la cause de leur renvoi de Gringotts plus tôt que prévu. 

Ainsi, en ce week-end de juillet 1994, Anthéa rentrait en avance chez Charlie… Au fil des mois, la sorcière avait fini par considérer cette demeure au fin fond des Carpates, cernées par des dizaines de dragons réparties sur deux centaines de kilomètres à la ronde comme sa maison. Elle s’y sentait bien, et en sécurité, malgré l’incident avec Sokkar quelques mois auparavant. Un havre de paix qu’elle quitterait momentanément pour retourner en Angleterre afin d’assister à la Coupe du monde de Quidditch. Le couple avait pris des congés afin de profiter de cette immense fête pour retrouver leurs amis et officialiser leur relation. D’abord, auprès de Bill et Jacob. Ensuite, auprès de leurs amis. 

Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres en songeant à Noël dernier où, sans se concerter, ils s’étaient offert mutuellement des billets pour suivre le parcours de l'équipe anglaise. L’amusement s’était mué en émotion en constatant qu’ils s’étaient offerts ce qu’ils avaient de plus précieux, car il ne s’achetait pas : du temps ensemble. Assez de temps pour se créer de bons souvenirs à deux. 

Elle entra. Charlie discutait avec un homme roux. Il était grand, mince, droit comme la Justice, avec un costume strict et ses cheveux soigneusement taillés, contrastant avec la chevelure indisciplinée de Charlie. 

—Percy ?! 

Effaré, Charlie la scrutait, les yeux écarquillés. L’intéressé bomba fièrement le torse en s'approchant pour la saluer, tout en lui reprochant son manque de savoir-vivre en rentrant chez son frère sans frapper. 

L'embarras gonfla les joues roses de la sorcière alors qu'elle cherchait quelle attitude adopter dans les tâches de rousseur de Charlie. Celui-ci l'implorait en silence. Percy ne devait pas savoir ! Le cerveau d’Anthéa tourna à plein régime pour maintenir leurs plans initiaux. 

— Et bien… Un des gardes m’a dit que Charlie était occupé… Avec des gens du Ministère et il m’a accompagné jusqu’ici pour l'attendre chez lui, car les étrangers à la Réserve n’ont pas le droit de circuler librement à l’intérieur donc… me voilà !  
— Oh ! Ravi de voir qu’une personne si peu respectueuse des règles soit dorénavant disposée à suivre une consigne simple, dit-il d'un air suffisant. 

Il était difficile de s'entendre avec l’intransigeant Percy. Le pouvoir de l’autorité le grisait trop. Cela le rendait arrogant. Tout le contraire de sa famille, exemple d’humanité et de gentillesse. Quand il surprenait ses infractions à Poudlard, Percy faisait toujours payer son silence à Anthéa. Le plus souvent, il s’agissait de retrouver Croûtard, son sale rat fuyard et dont on savait depuis peu qu’il s’agissait du traître Peter Pettigrew. 

— Charlie, sers-nous donc du thé, s’il te plaît ! imposa le troisième frère. 

Indifférent à l’ennui de la sorcière, Percy se pavanait comme un coq en expliquant ses responsabilités au sein du Ministère qui l’avait recruté immédiatement après Poudlard : Il était l’assistant personnel de Barty Croupton, le Directeur du Département de la Coopération Magique Internationale. Il était venu en Roumanie dans le cadre de ses fonctions. 

Anthéa suivait mollement la tirade pompeuse de Percy, sous l’œil perplexe de Charlie. Être obligée de se comporter comme une étrangère dans un lieu où la sorcière se considérait comme chez elle l’ennuyait profondément. Par-dessous la table, le dragonologiste posa sa main sur la cuisse de sa compagne qui la saisit en retour.

— Justement, Percy. En parlant de tes fonctions, on n’a pas fini de discuter tous les deux.  
– Ne parles pas de ça devant elle ! siffla l’employé ministériel en sucrant sa tasse fumante. Je te rappelle que c’est confidentiel jusqu'à ce que le ministère décide de le rendre public !  
—Tu parles de quoi ?  
— Du prochain Tournoi des Trois sorciers, informa Charlie.  
—Je suis au courant, répondit-elle à la stupéfaction des deux frères.  
— Oh ! Non, se lamenta Percy, comme si le ciel venait de lui tomber sur la tête. Ne me dis pas que tu as encore fouiné là où il ne fallait pas ?  
— Je reviens de Londres. Une réunion importante à Gringotts s’est retrouvée annulée car les Gobelins sont chamboulés !

Ce devait être sérieux pour perturber le calme olympien des Gobelins. Les deux hommes en restèrent bouche bée dans l’attente d’une explication qui ne vint pas. La demoiselle soufflait sur sa tasse de thé fumante avant d’y tremper ses lèvres avec précaution. Les ongles de Percy pianotant la table avec la régularité d’un métronome trahissaient son impatience. 

— Cesse de nous faire languir. Explique ! 

La blonde reposa lentement sa tasse avant de répondre. 

— Les orfèvres ont reçu leur contrat pour les trois pièces d’orfèvrerie nécessaires au Tournoi et ils ont constaté la modification arbitraire d’une clause à laquelle ils tenaient beaucoup. Ils pensent que le Ministère les arnaque… 

Elle but une gorgée de thé tandis que Percy piaffait d’impatience, sous l’œil amusé de Charlie. Faire enrager son frère, si coincé, était un plaisir rare qu’il ne boudait pas !

— Quelle clause ? demanda encore Percy, avec un contrôle de soi exemplaire.  
— Ah ! Ça, c’est difficile à dire… C’est l’inconvénient d’obtenir des informations de manière non officielle… On n’est jamais certain de rien.

Durant plusieurs minutes, Anthéa éprouva la patience de Percy avant que Charlie n’incite la sorcière à lâcher le morceau. Les gobelins avaient une notion très bizarre du droit de propriété, ce qui fut à l’origine de plusieurs litiges avec les sorciers. Ils considéraient qu’un objet était pour toujours la propriété de celui qui l’avait fabriqué et ce, en dépit d’un acquéreur l'ayant acheté. Or, rien dans le contrat initial ne spécifiait ce qu’il adviendrait de l’orfèvrerie après le tournoi. Les gobelins considéraient qu’elle devait revenir aux orfèvres. Tôt ou tard. Ils avaient donc proposé un avenant où chacun des champions conservait les objets jusqu'à sa mort pour revenir ensuite à son créateur, propriétaire légitime suivant leurs principes. 

—Mais le Ministère a refusé en leur envoyant un autre avenant où il les revendique en son nom propre, expliqua Anthéa. Et en tant qu’entité morale et impersonnelle…  
— Ils ne peuvent pas en attendre le décès pour une restitution, finit Percy avec sérieux. Mais quand on paye une marchandise, on la garde. Et ils seront très grassement payés.  
— Et eux considèrent qu’ils sont payés pour la fabrication et l’usage des pièces, et non pour leur conservation par le Ministère, objecta Charlie.  
— Exactement. Et ils détiennent tous les capitaux du monde sorcier.  
— S’ils se sentent lésés, ils peuvent être beaucoup plus casse-pied qu’un caillou dans la chaussure, analysa Percy. Surtout avec la coupe du monde où les galions vont passer de mains en mains plus vite que je n’ai le temps de dire "Quidditch".  


Un silence réfléchi s'installa. 

— Mais ce sont eux qui ne sont pas raisonnables ! s’entêta Percy, guère disposé à faire de la diplomatie avec des Gobelins.  
— Percy, les Gobelins sont fiers et très attachés à leurs œuvres. Sinon, pourquoi engageraient-ils des briseurs de sorts au quatre coins du monde pour retrouver les anciens artefacts ou les reliques de plusieurs siècles qu'ils ont fabriqué ? Ce n’est pas seulement pour leur profit. Ils éprouvent un véritable attachement à leur travail que les sorciers ne savent pas apprécier à sa juste valeur, à leurs yeux. 

Considérant le sermon superflu, Percy leva les yeux au ciel.

— Et donc... Que faudrait-il faire… Selon toi ?

Anthéa le scruta, par-dessus la tasse qu’elle tenait à deux mains. Il avait désagréablement sifflé les deux derniers mots,.

—Dis-moi vite ! Je n’ai pas de temps à perdre avec tes enfantillages ! Il y en a qui travaillent, qui ont des responsabilités ! Des engagements !  
—Alors j'imagine que si je fais une fleur à quelqu'un avec autant de responsabilités et de pouvoir, ce dernier me la rendra un jour où l'autre, dit-elle innocemment.  
— Évidemment, soupira l’assistant de Barty Croupton, déçu mais pas surpris. On en est là…  
— On en a toujours été là, Percy.  
— Tu enfreignais les règles, Anthéa ! asséna-t-il. Il fallait bien que tu en subisses les conséquences d’une manière ou d’une autre. Alors dis-moi…  
— Elle te donne des informations qui t’enlèveront peut-être une épine du pied, il faut savoir être reconnaissant… Comme Maman et Papa nous ont appris, intervint Charlie.

Percy pinça les lèvres en étudiant ses possibilités et… capitula dans un hochement de tête.

— Faites un avenant spécifiant que les pièces d’orfèvrerie reviennent non pas au ministère à l’issue du tournoi, mais au ministre en poste à la date du contrat. A la signature, le Ministère sera content puisqu’il récupèrera les objets et d’ici que le ministre décède, le ministère se sera désintéressé de ces vieilleries inutiles. Enfin, les Gobelins seront très satisfaits de récupérer leurs œuvres, dans une trentaine d’années. Bill était resté au Terrier pour t’en parler mais puisque tu es là…  
— C’est un bon compromis pour faire éviter une guerre d'égo, commenta Charlie.  
—Ce n’est pas bête, admit Percy. Je vais transmettre à qui de droit ! Heu… Attends ! Tu es entrain de me dire que j’aurais pu avoir cette information ”gratuitement” ? 

Le couple échangea un regard complice et deux paumes claquèrent en célébration de cette petite victoire. 

— Bon, maintenant, revenons à nos dragons ! s’exclama Charlie avec entrain avant de durcir le ton. Vous ne pouvez pas prendre Nova pour le Tournoi ! Caldus vous l’a dit, d’autres dragonologistes vous l’ont dit, JE vous l’ai dit. En fait, tous les spécialistes que votre commission avez consulté parce que ce sont des spécialistes, vous ont dit la même chose. Ne prenez pas cette dragonne ! Déjà, l’idée de faire affronter à des gamins des femelles qui couvent, c’est déjà fou. Mais celle-ci….

Exaspéré par l'entêtement du Ministère, il fourragea nerveusement dans ses cheveux… A défaut de se les arracher. 

— Je te corrige immédiatement, dit Percy d’un ton suffisant, les candidats ne vont pas les affronter, ils devront juste passer devant !  
— Merveilleux ! railla Charlie en applaudissant. Ça change tout ! C’est le premier tournoi des trois sorciers depuis des lustres, et vous privilégiez le sensationnel à la sécurité des participants. Cette dragonne a des capacités exceptionnelles, qui dépassent tout ce qu’on sait sur cette espèce ! Elle est plus puissante, plus imprévisible, plus agressive… plus dangereuse ! 

Malgré la terrible description, l’admiration respectueuse de Charlie pour la créature ayant causé la mort d’Evelyn était palpable. 

— C’est pourquoi on compte sur vous, les gardiens de dragons, pour garantir la sécurité de tous !  
— Ah ! Là ! Pour assumer les responsabilités, vous reconnaissez nos compétences ? Des compétences que vous méprisez quand elles sont en contradiction avec vos désirs de grandeur !

Si Charlie pouvait parfois s’emporter, personne ne l’avait jamais vu monter au créneau sans raison. Aussi, Percy eut la sagesse de ne pas broncher.

— Les candidats seront préparés à affronter un dragon au moins ? 

La question d’Anthéa sonna comme une façon de botter en touche. 

— Non ! Et vous n'avez pas intérêt de vendre la mèche ! Il est dit que les participants doivent découvrir l’épreuve le jour même, précisa l’employé du Ministère. Par ailleurs, Dumbledore a instauré une limite d’âge -dix-sept ans- afin que ce premier tournoi, soit moins meurtrier que ceux qui avaient causé sa suppression.

Percy osa un sourire, destiné à dérider son frère. 

—Comme d’habitude, Fred et George essaieront probablement de passer outre !

Charlie pouffa en imaginant les trésors d’inventivité des jumeaux pour contourner la limite d’âge. 

— Les septièmes années ont déjà vu le programme concernant des dragons, analysa Charlie. Ils sauront se débrouiller avec les autres dragons… Mais Nova… C’est vraiment de la folie !  
—Est-ce le bon moment de rappeler que tu me dois une fleur, Percy ? intervint Anthéa en posant sa tasse vide sur la table.  
—Non pas ça, grimaça Percy alors que Charlie la regardait les yeux brillants d’un espoir ravivé.  
—Oh ! Si…  
—Écoute, Percy ! dit Charlie. Je te fais un rapport complet concernant l’avis défavorable unanime de la Réserve pour utiliser cette dragonne et je te demandes seulement de leur présenter à votre prochaine réunion et de trouver un point du règlement du tournoi qui appuiera notre avis.  
—Ta demande est plus raisonnable que ce à quoi je m’attendais, s’étonna Percy. Je suis d’accord.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

La coupe de Quidditch battait son plein. La défaite de l’Angleterre après une prestation pitoyable avait mis Charlie de mauvaise humeur jusqu'à ce que le groupe d’amis se réunisse dans une tente pour une soirée sous les signes de l’amusement et de la convivialité. 

C’était la première fois depuis Poulard qu’ils se retrouvaient tous ensemble : Anthéa, Charlie, Ben, Penny, Tonks, Tulip, Chiara, Barnaby, André, Liz, Jae, Diego, Badeea, Talbott. Jacob et Bill les avaient aussi rejoints. Tous formaient un cercle par terre, Anthéa entre Charlie et Penny avec ”Jackpot”, le niffleur de Jacob, sur les genoux. Jae avait apporté de quoi régaler la joyeuse assemblée. Tulip leur présenta les nouveautés de son magasin de farces et Badeea peignait le groupe sous l’œil vigilant de Talbott, son fiancé.  
Avec son bras en écharpe, André n'avait pas pu être sélectionné par l'Angleterre, et il refaisait le dernier match -lamentable- avec Charlie, Bill et Jacob.

Comme d’habitude, Diego flirta avec toutes les filles et Penny quémanda un jeu d’action ou vérité, au nom de la nostalgie et de sa curiosité. Et après autant de temps sans se voir, il fallait admettre que c’était rafraîchissant.

Ainsi, tous apprirent que, quand elle se métamorphosait en homme, Tonks bénéficiait de tous les attributs masculins et que oui, grâce à cette faculté, elle avait déjà fait pipi debout.  
Ben avoua se polir la baguette trois fois par jour en moyenne.  
La plus grande fierté de Barnaby était d’avoir dressé son murlap pour lui rapporter une pantoufle. Oui, une seule !  
Jae publierait bientôt ses recettes de cuisine en collaboration avec Badeea qui s’occuperait des illustrations ! Et non, il n’en donnerait aucun gratuitement !  
Le rêve le plus ambitieux de Liz était de voir son acromantule gagner un tournoi de Go.  
Et Charlie avait déjà embrassé un dragon, "suite à une farce de Pedro", précisa-t-il avec le feu sur ses joues. 

Avec un sourire carnassier, Tulip apostropha Diego Caplan qui choisit courageusement "Action". 

— Embrasse celui ou celle avec qui tu voudrais finir la nuit !

Le séducteur invétéré jaugea toutes les filles, tel un fauve sur son terrain de chasse, et jeta son dévolu sur Anthéa. Elle blêmit, les doigts crispés sur la douce créature, mi-taupe mi-ornithorynque, posée sur sa cuisse. Sûr de son charme, le brun approchait son visage hâlé lentement et ses paupières s’abaissèrent avec confiance. Il ne restait que quelques centimètres d’écart entre leurs lèvres que d’un geste vif, la sorcière plaça ses mains entre eux.

Ainsi, Diego embrassa avec sa langue, le bec de ”Jackpot”, le niffleur de Jacob !  
Le regard écarquillé du duelliste plongeait dans celui de la créature, aussi abasourdie que lui. Des rires et des applaudissement retentirent. Ne quittant pas sa cape de séducteur, Diego Caplan prit le refus avec grâce et transmis la même action à Charlie. Devant une assemblée ahurie, le dragonologiste se pencha lentement vers Anthéa.

— Que de succès, Anthéa !  
— Tu n'as peur d’embrasser Jackpot ? rit Penny. Un vrai Gryffondor !  
—Savoir ce qui l’attend et y aller quand même ! C’est ça, le courage !  
— Un type qui a déjà embrassé un dragon ne doit plus être à ça près ! 

Jacob et Bill auraient dû être les premiers au courant de leur relation mais aucune occasion de s'isoler à quatre ne s'était encore présentée. La concertation silencieuse entre le dragonologiste et Anthéa aboutit à une annonce globale. 

Des sifflets admiratifs et des applaudissements saluèrent ce que tous prenaient pour de l'audace récompensée par une prochaine nuit torride pour les deux protagonistes. Puis, un silence interloqué se fit quand ils comprirent que c'était le baiser d'un couple lié par une affection sincère. 

— Les félicitations s'imposent ! commenta Tonks.  
— Vous êtes ensemble ? s'exclama Jae complètement éberlué.  
— Par Merlin ! Quand je t'ai dit de veiller sur elle à Thessalonique, je ne pensais pas d’aussi près ! vociféra Jacob, sous les rires. Quoi qu'il en soit, si tu fais souffrir ma sœur, rappelle-toi qu’un autre procès pour meurtre ne me fait pas peur ! ajouta-t-il avec une fausse désinvolture. Ça ne ferait qu’autre roux à mon tableau de chasse !

Certains regards s’étrécirent à ce souvenir. Pour protéger sa sœur, Jacob avait éliminé Rakepick dans la dernière cave maudite. Tous avaient témoigné à son éprouvant procès au cours duquel il avait dû prouver la légitime défense pour écourter son séjour à Azkaban.

— Jacob, tu vas trop loin, grogna Anthéa.  
— Ça fait combien de temps ? demanda Penny.  
— Assez longtemps…  
— C’est-à-dire ? insista Jacob, d’un air sévère.  
— Je ne comprends pas… Quand j’étais à Louxor, tu me conseillais de profiter de la vie, de m’amuser !  
— Quand je savais qu’aucun d’eux n’avait de chance d'arriver à quelque chose ! C'était marrant ! expliqua-t-il avant d’assommer Charlie de reproches et de questions sur ses intentions.  
— Ça va mal finir, prophétisa Liz  
— Mais non, nia Barnaby, Charlie gère des dragons tous les jours, ce n’est pas Jacob qui va l’intimider !  
— Tu ne connais mal mon frère, répliqua Anthéa en se rapprochant de l’aîné des Weasley . Désolée pour ça, Bill… On voulait que toi et Jacob soyez les premiers informés mais…  
— Tout va bien… Et je ne suis pas surpris. Après-tout, tu as toujours dit que Charlie était ton Weasley préféré ! taquina Bill en chatouillant brièvement les côtes de la jeune femme. 

Puis, ils virent Charlie sortir un objet de sa poche.

— En vue de cette confrontation, je me suis dit que ça pouvait être utile ! 

Jacob pâlit avec un sursaut de recul devant l’objet anodin tenu par le dragonologiste. 

— Elle ne t’a quand même pas raconté ça ! s'exclama Jacob avec effroi avant de rugir, ANTHÉA !!! 

Charlie s’esclaffa en remettant l’objet dans sa poche avant que quiconque n’ait pu le voir. Cela resterait un petit secret…  


XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Un mouton en travers de ses épaules, Charlie marchait d’un pas ample dans l’épaisse forêt du domaine de Poudlard en direction de l’enclos de l’Hungarian Horntail devant participer au Tournoi des trois sorciers le lendemain. Grâce à l’intermédiaire de Percy, il avait réussi ne pas faire participer cette dragonne au Tournoi en la faisant remplacer par une Vert Gallois. 

Mais tous ses plans étaient tombés à l’eau quand la coupe de feu sélectionna quatre sorciers au lieu de trois. 

Le roux lâcha l’ovin dans l’enclos et la dragonne, dont les membres étaient solidement enchaînés, se débarrassa de son épaisse toison et cuit la viande en un seul jet de flammes. Sa queue pleine de pointes balayait le sol alors qu’elle dévorait l’animal en quelques coups de mâchoires, tout en étendant une aile protectrice sur sa couvée. Ses orbes jaunes fendus d’une fine pupille noire, menaçaient l’homme bienveillant qui l’avait nourrie. 

— Elle a l’air stressée, observa une voix féminine dans son dos.  
—Normal, ce n’est pas sa maison. Je plains celui qui tombera dessus.

Puis, son esprit percuta et Charlie se retourna.

— Anthéa ?  
— Surprise ! s’écria-t-elle avant d’être enveloppée dans une étreinte chaleureuse.

Paupières closes, le sorcier huma longuement son parfum et l’embrassa avec ferveur, le cœur battant. Il s’écarta finalement et son regard tomba sur quelqu'un au loin qu’il ne voulait absolument pas voir. Il se rembrunit. 

— Que fait-il ici ?

Penaude, la blonde se massa la nuque avec un rire jaune.

— Oh ! Et bien… Tu ne devineras jamais ! Il vient assister au Tournoi ! On a réservé le même Portoloin. Le hasard… 

Charlie soupira en caressant la joue rose de la sorcière. Il n’avait pas envie de se disputer avec elle. Mais ce type les vampirisait. Littéralement. Au travail, il accaparait Anthéa dont il volait le temps et l'énergie. Il s’immisçait dans leur intimité en débarquant chez elle à l’improviste quand le dragonologiste s’y trouvait pour le harceler de questions concernant les dragons. Charlie adorait parler de sa passion, il pouvait monologuer sur les dragons une année entière. Mais la présence constante de ce type exerçait une forte pression sur le couple et tendait à les éloigner l’un de l’autre. C’était inacceptable ! 

Soupçonné d’être un ancien Mangemort, il n’était guère apprécié par ses pairs et Anthéa compatissait à sa solitude. Il était difficile de la blâmer.  
Et Charlie n’était pas irréprochable. Quand Anthéa ne voulait pas déborder du cadre d’une relation professionnelle avec son subordonné, le roux, touché par sa passion pour les dragons, s’était montré amical avec Sokkar, initiant sans le vouloir cette inconfortable situation où l’homme les envahissait insidieusement. 

— Viens ! Je vais te montrer le campement… J’ai rendez-vous avec Torvus ce soir, pas loin du camp des Centaures. Tu veux venir avec moi ? 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX 

— Le temps passe… Je ne m’attendais pas à trouver Torvus aussi vieilli… 

Marchant main dans la main dans la lugubre Forêt Interdite, le couple rentrait de leur entrevue avec Torvus, un ami centaure qui les avait aidé par le passé. La brume de novembre les cernait et donnait une allure fantomatique aux arbres nus de leur feuillage. Anthéa se laissait guider par Charlie, un excellent pisteur, dont la baguette éclairait leurs pas. 

— Ouais… Je me demande ce que les Centaures ont vu dans l’avenir. Il avait l’air anxieux, répondit le roux.  
— Tu crois que ça concerne Harry Potter ?  
—Ou Tu-Sais-Qui, ajouta Charlie en se rappelant la marque des Ténèbres apparue après la finale de la Coupe du monde de Quidditch, un symbole que personne n’avait vu depuis la chute du mage noir et qui ne pouvait signifier qu’une chose : son retour imminent.  
— L’un ne va guère sans...

Véloce comme un vif d’or, Charlie avait éteint sa baguette et plaqué Anthéa contre un arbre en étouffant ses protestations avec sa paume. Il posa un index sur sa propre bouche pour ordonner le silence. Puis, il désigna quelque chose derrière l’arbre. Elle acquiesça et pencha la tête pour observer la direction indiquée. 

Les voix graves de deux silhouettes, l’une longiligne, l’autre plus petite et massive, perçaient le brouillard. 

— Tu as réussi ?  
— Oui… Pas encore eu l’occasion de tester sur un grand. Le faire ici semblait plus simple mais la sécurité est optimale.  
— Essaie demain... Tous les yeux seront braqués sur le Tournoi.  
— Et d’ici l’avènement, je devrais en avoir trois !

Un grognement mécontent, et inintelligible à cette distance, résonna dans la nuit.

— Parce que tu crois que c’est facile ! vociféra la silhouette longiligne. Je te signale que la fabrication est longue et fastidieuse. Quant aux cibles, elles sont surveillées comme une potion sur le feu.

Soudain, Anthéa croisa le regard particulier d’un globe oculaire artificiel. Vite, elle transplana avec Charlie jusqu'à la tente de ce dernier. Quand ils arrivèrent à destination, Anthéa ceinturait la taille de Charlie, la joue collée contre son épaule. D’un doigt sous le menton, le roux obligea la sorcière à lever son visage crispé vers le sien. Il la dévisagea avec inquiétude.

— C’était Fol-Œil, souffla-t-elle. Je ne crois pas qu’il nous ait reconnu… Mais, je… je ne sais pas pourquoi... Je… Je me suis sentie en danger !  
— D’où notre fuite… Je casse ma baguette, si ce n’était pas Sokkar avec lui !  
— Arrête cette fixation, cracha-t-elle. Tout ne tourne pas autour de Sokkar !  
— Je ne mets pas en doute ton instinct quand tu prétends t’être sentie menacée par Fol-Oeil, le plus grand chasseur de mages noirs et… un ami de mon père. Alors, fais confiance au mien quand je te dis que l’autre était Sokkar...

La dernière phrase ressemblait davantage à une supplique qu’à une affirmation. Anthéa soupira. 

— Je te demande pardon… Évidemment que je te crois. C’est juste que je ne comprends pas ce qu’ils fabriquent ensemble... Et qu’est-ce qu’ils doivent tester ?

Son incapacité à répondre le fit soupirer d’impuissance. Il enlaça plus étroitement sa compagne. 

—Quelque chose me dit qu’on le saura bien assez tôt. 

La première épreuve du Tournoi des Trois sorciers eut lieu le lendemain. Tous les dragonologistes étaient sur le qui-vive, répartis en équipe pour les diverses tâches à accomplir. La sécurité de l’enceinte où avait lieu l’épreuve était assurée par une dizaine de gardiens de dragon, dont Charlie. D’autres assuraient la surveillance des dragons près de leur enclos, et enfin, deux autres groupes s’occupait des transferts des dragons de leur enclos au lieu de l'épreuve. 

Les dragons étaient par essence des animaux territoriaux. Etre déplacés si loin de chez eux, leur causait beaucoup de désagréments qu’ils manifestaient en déchargeant leur agressivité sur les humains responsables de leur transfert. Seule la présence de leurs œufs au milieu desquels un œuf d’or fabriqué par les Gobelins avait été ajouté parvenait, parfois, à faire fléchir leur humeur massacrante. Même le Vert Gallois, plutôt paisible habituellement, rugissait son mécontentement. La clameur de la foule n’arrangeait rien. Néanmoins, Caldus et Gédéon, coordonnaient d’une main de maître les efforts de tous les gardiens pour maintenir la situation sous contrôle. 

Ainsi, Cédric Diggory de la maison Pouffsouffle récupéra son œuf d’or en faisant une diversion face au Suédois à museau court, la française Fleur Delacour obtint le sien en induisant une transe chez le vert Gallois qu’elle devait affronter, Viktor Krum aveugla le Dragon-lion chinois qui piétina deux de ses propres œufs, ce qui agaça plusieurs dragonologistes. Il s’agissait de deux vies à naître, fruits d’un travail laborieux, mortes pour faire le spectacle. Enfin, Harry Potter fit une démonstration de son talent sur un balai en affrontant la terrible Nova. 

A l’issue des épreuves, Charlie s’éclipsa pour féliciter Harry Potter et envoyer un hibou à sa mère, très inquiète pour Harry. Et Anthéa partit chercher des boissons pour tout le monde. Sur le chemin de la tente où des vivres étaient entreposés, elle croisa Filius Flitwick en grande conversation avec Fol-Oeil. Elle les salua aimablement. 

— Anthéa ! s’exclama joyeusement le demi gobelin. C’est un plaisir de vous voir à Poudlard. Je suis votre carrière de près, vous savez. Vous êtes toujours en poste à Thessalonique ?  
— Oui, Professeur, dit la jeune femme en fixant l’auror, qui restait muet à la regarder d’un air suspicieux. J’ai même été promue il y a un an !  
— Félicitations ! J’ai toujours été fier d’avoir été le professeur d’une élève aussi talentueuse que vous.  
— Alors, vous devez être fier de Harry Potter ? C’était un sortilège d’Attraction exceptionnel !  
— Ah ! Vous trouvez aussi ? Il ne l'a jamais brillamment réussi en classe mais la nécessité repousse les limites, j’imagine… Nous en discutions justement avec Alastor ! Il a davantage apprécié la métamorphose faite par Cédric Diggory. Mais que peut-on attendre de plus d’un homme dont le passe-temps favori dans cette école est de transformer les élèves en furet ?

La jeune femme pouffa de rire et elle prit congé des deux hommes, en sentant le poids d’un regard perçant dans son dos. Un frisson la parcourut. Si elle était préoccupée jusqu'à maintenant, elle devenait définitivement inquiète. Elle en était sûre. Fol-Oeil ne l’avait pas reconnue. Pas du tout. Étonnant de la part d’un homme que tout le monde disait paranoïaque et qui avait passé des mois à la surveiller de loin quand sa vie était menacée par un sorcier maléfique.  
A moins que… Ce ne soit pas Fol-oeil… Ce qui expliquerait son impression si funeste hier soir… Et dans ce cas, il lui faudrait se méfier davantage de Sokkar… 

Un avis extérieur était nécessaire... Il fallait en parler à Charlie. Ou mieux, Dumbledore.

Elle pénétra la tente, se servit un thé et remplit trois thermos de boissons chaudes pour Charlie et ses collègues. Les frimas de novembre se faisait sentir après tout une après-midi passée à l’extérieur, exposée au vent et à l’humidité. 

"Obliviate"

Une profonde confusion tordit ses traits, alors qu’une baguette se retirait de la tente. Elle était entrain de faire quoi, déjà ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qu’avait donc Charlie dans la main face à Jacob ? Indice dans les chapitres précédents.  
> Quel est le but de Sokkar ?  
> Qui a lancé un sort d'amnésie sur Anthéa ? Pour cette question, j’espère qu’on comprend que c’est notre faux Alastor Maugrey qui a deviné les soupçons pesant sur lui. 
> 
> Au prochain chapitre, Charlie enlèvera un vêtement pour chaque nouveau commentaire/Félicitations reçus 🤣🤣🤣
> 
> Merci de votre lecture


	8. Disparu, mutilé et menacée.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fáfnir, un dragon de la réserve, a disparu! Charlie se démène pour le retrouver, se ressource dans les bras d’Anthéa avant d’être confronté à d’autres difficultés, plus terribles encore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, 
> 
> Voici le nouveau chapitre. J’espère qu’il vous plaira. 
> 
> Souhaitons un bon anniversaire à Charlie Weasley en ce 12 décembre 🎂 ! 
> 
> (Pardon pour ça, Charlie😭)
> 
> Bonne lecture !

— Un court-circuit électrique est à l'origine de l'incendie. Le contenu hautement inflammable du hangar a fait le reste pour créer un brasier. 

L'électricité, l'énergie moldue. Jamais Charlie n'aurait soupçonné qu'elle puisse s'avérer aussi dangereuse. Penaud, il observa l’immense hangar dont il ne restait qu’une charpente métallique et des squelettes de machines agricoles au milieu des cendres fumantes. Les soldats du feu n’avaient pu que contenir les flammes en les empêchant de se répandre au hangar à bestiaux à proximité. 

— Ça confirme mes observations, dit Charlie. Aucun dragon n'a posé le pied au sol et aucun bétail disparu dans les troupeaux alentours. Aucune trace dans les bois, non plus. 

Une créature aussi massive modifiait immanquablement l’environnement qu’elle parcourait. Mais rien ne trahissait le passage d’un dragon dans cette région reculée de la Bulgarie. Pourtant, Charlie avait battu la campagne et si un pisteur aussi doué que lui n’avait rien trouvé, c’était qu’il n’y avait rien à chercher. 

Les deux hommes s'éloignèrent des camions rouges des pompiers, si vieux qu’on aurait dit des véhicules de collection, dont les gyrophares bleus tournaient inlassablement. Ils ignorèrent les regards circonspects et le murmure des badauds qui s’interrogeaient quant à la présence de ces curieux étrangers, venus à pied, sans bagages, dans leur campagne isolée. 

Une fois hors de portée des regards, ils disparurent dans un vortex sombre qui craqua comme du bois trop sec. Ils réapparurent devant l’accueil de la Réserve, les protections anti-téléportations entourant la réserve étant levées temporairement pour faciliter les déplacements des pisteurs. 

— Chou blanc ? demanda le sorcier gardant l'entrée.

Caldus hocha la tête sombrement. 

— Incendie impressionnant mais classique. 

L’homme leur tendit une bourse en cuir où scintillait une poudre verte. Le grand blond en prit une généreuse poignée et entra dans la cheminée, animée d’une belle flambée. La réserve possédait son propre réseau de cheminées strictement interne, permettant de rejoindre les différentes zones d’activités du sanctuaire d’une superficie de plusieurs centaines de kilomètres carrés. Pour se déplacer dans la Réserve, il serait plus simple de disparaître et réapparaître mais le braconnage et divers accidents où des sorciers plus ou moins expérimentés atterrirent sous les crocs d’un dragon avaient contraint la direction à prendre une mesure radicale: l’interdiction de transplanage. 

— Administration, dit-il en lâchant la poudre de cheminette sur les flammes qui prirent une couleur verte fluorescente.

Charlie l’imita et atterrit dans le hall du bâtiment administratif, il se trouvait à côté de la clinique au centre de la réserve. Ils montèrent à l’étage et entrèrent dans un bureau. A droite, une bibliothèque pleine de livres à l'exception d'une étagère où trônait une radio sorcière émettant régulièrement des flash d'informations. 

Assis au bureau, Gédéon feuilletait des journaux moldus dans l'espoir d'y trouver des articles relatant des événements susceptibles d'être rattachés à la présence d’un dragon. 

— Tu as trouvé autre chose ? demanda Charlie en s’asseyant sur le dernier siège libre. 

L’homme prit un journal qu’il avait isolé des autres, l’ouvrit en grand, fouilla les pages et le replia sur l’article méritant leur attention. Il évoquait l’apparition d’un mystérieux prédateur dans la campagne hongroise suite à des disparitions de bétail. 

— Une rivalité d’éleveurs qui tourne au vinaigre, maugréa Caldus en lissant son bouc tressé.  
— Ça veut dire qu’on ne se rend pas sur place ? demanda Charlie en servant trois verres de whisky pur feu.  
— On ira, grommela Caldus. Par acquis de conscience. 

Un dragon avait quitté la réserve. Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’un dragon décidait de partir en expédition mais il finissait toujours par rentrer au bercail, au bout de quelques jours. Le personnel suivait leurs traces grâce aux médias, qui ne manquaient jamais de relater les dégâts occasionnés par leurs aventureux protégés. Ce comportement récurrent chez les dragons de la réserve questionnait les dragonologistes qui les étudiaient. 

Charlie pensait qu'en franchissant l'enceinte de la Réserve, les dragons mettaient à l'épreuve leur liberté pour mieux la rendre concrète. De plus, ils expérimentaient ainsi d’autres conditions de vie et appréciaient davantage d’évoluer dans un milieu adapté à leurs besoins, en gagnant un point de comparaison. Preuve en était leur retour spontané. 

La nécessité de changer de territoire étant liée à l’abondance de proies, les plaines au pied des Carpates étaient suffisamment riches en bétail pour satisfaire leur instinct de prédation sans qu’ils ressentent le besoin de changer de territoire. La réserve y veillait scrupuleusement. De plus, les dragons ne prélevaient jamais plus de nourriture que ce dont ils avaient besoin. Contrairement aux apparences, ils n’avaient pas le goût pour les tueries gratuites. Ils laissaient cela aux hommes. Ce qui ne les empêchaient pas d’être très… colériques. 

Dans de rares cas, il arrivait qu'un dragon s’envole sans escale jusqu'au territoire qui l'avait vu naître, mû par un instinct que les hommes ne parvenaient pas encore à décoder. L’histoire de chaque dragon étant parfaitement documentée, il était aisé de retrouver un tel fuyard.

Mais ce ne pouvait pas être le cas de Fáfnir, le Suédois à museau court manquant à leurs effectifs. Il était né à la réserve. La situation constituait un inédit inquiètant contraignant les dragonologistes volontaires, à se ruer sur chaque piste laissant penser à des phénomènes surnaturels ou magiques pour le retrouver. 

Ils suivirent donc toutes les pistes, même les plus farfelues. En parallèle du suivi des évènements suspects relatés dans les médias non-magiques, ils enquêtèrent de leur côté au cas où leur dragon aurait fait une mauvaise rencontre au cours de sa promenade.

D’abord, ils contactèrent la plupart des services nationaux dédiés au créatures magiques afin d’être informés de toutes les informations qu’ils pourraient recueillir dans le cadre de leurs activités. 

Craignant l’action de braconniers, ils parcoururent dans le plus grand anonymat tous les marchés noirs de l’Europe de l’Est. Sans succès. Ils prirent contact avec toutes les équipes de braconniers dont ils avaient pu recueillir les noms. En vain. 

Ils questionnèrent les faiseurs de potions qui étaient généralement peu regardants quant à l’origine des ingrédients qu’ils achetaient. Aucun arrivage à base de dragon n’avait attiré l’attention.

Ils infiltrèrent les cercles de combats clandestins où des sorciers en mal d’argent pouvaient soit parier sur les combats, soit combattre d’autres sorciers ou des créatures magiques dont l’agressivité était exacerbée par des mauvais traitements. La première fois, la cruauté dont il fut témoin serra si fort l’estomac de Charlie qu’il en vomit son repas. Au lieu de le décourager, cela raffermit la volonté du dragonologiste à poursuivre sa mission avec son collègue. Si leur dragon était là, il était hors de question qu’il y reste. Le duo gagna des galions et de nouvelles cicatrices. Mais aucune information sur Fáfnir. 

Les pistes commençaient à s’épuiser. A croire que la créature s’était volatilisée. Ce qui s’avérait impossible. Personne ne pouvait faire disparaître un dragon sans laisser de traces. Pourtant, les jours s’égrénèrent, et avec eux, les semaines.  
Bientôt, un mois passa. 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX 

Appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, Charlie admirait la femme étendue sur le lit, le grimoire qu'elle étudiait avant de s'endormir lui servant d'oreiller. Il était deux heures du matin et le roux rentrait d’Ukraine où des empreintes de pas ressemblant à celles d’un dragon avaient intrigué la communauté scientifique non-magique et magique.

Malheureusement, il s’agissait d'un canular. Une bande d’adolescents imaginatifs avait décidé de faire croire au retour des dinosaures à l'aide d'échasses et de moulages en plâtre. Des gosses qui seraient effarés d’apprendre que leur farce avait attiré l’attention de la communauté magique craignant la venue d’un dragon sur le territoire. 

Charlie frictionna ses cheveux mouillés de sa récente douche avec sa serviette qu'il laissa tomber. Puis, le dragonologiste rampa au-dessus du corps d’Anthéa pour semer de doux baisers sur son omoplate, en faisant courir un doigt, aussi délicat qu’une plume, dans le creux de sa colonne vertébrale qu’il devinait à travers la finesse de sa nuisette.

— Je suis rentré, murmura-t-il contre sa joue. 

La sorcière frémit et un sourire étira ses lèvres. Les yeux clos, elle se retourna sous lui et enlaça tendrement son amant qui nicha son visage dans son cou. 

—Tu m'as manqué, soupira-t-elle, avec contentement.  
—Je vois ça, s’amusa-t-il en s’étirant pour poser l'épais livre sur la table de chevet. Tu travailles trop.  
— Dit l'homme rentrant du boulot au milieu de la nuit, marmonna la blonde.  
— Moi, je ne me suis encore jamais endormi sur un dragon…

Il sentit le sourire d’Anthéa s’éteindre contre sa peau. 

— Alors ? demanda-t-elle après quelques instants.

Longuement, il huma son parfum, s’imprégnant de sa sérénité ensommeillée. 

— C’était un canular, bougonna-t-il finalement. 

Un mois sans la moindre avancée concernant Fáfnir commençait à peser sur son moral et à nouer ses muscles tendus par le stress et l'inquiétude. 

—Vous le retrouverez, dit-elle avec confiance en lui embrassant le creux du cou. 

Il exhala son abattement dans un long soupir alors que des mains réconfortantes massaient son dos. 

Elle captura longuement ses lèvres et une roulade sur le côté inversa leurs positions. À califourchon sur son amant, ses doigts de fées dessinèrent ses traits virils, comme l’aurait fait un aveugle. Paupières closes, Charlie laissa la contrariété s'évanouir sous la délicatesse de son toucher. Puis, elle esquissa des arabesques sur le torse piqueté de taches de rousseur, pinça les tétons, effleura ses cicatrices, flatta le Horntail ornant le pectoral gauche et ses ongles suivirent la ligne rousse descendant du nombril jusque sous le boxer.

— J’aime ton corps : il y a toujours une nouveauté à découvrir, comme cette tâche de rousseur là, dit-elle en posant ses lèvres dessus, je suis certaine de ne l'avoir jamais embrassée avant…

Elle gloussa doucement. Affichant un sourire carnassier, il souleva ses hanches d'un coup sec, elle bascula en avant et se retint à la tête de lit. Charlie retroussa la nuisette et sa bouche happa le mamelon frôlant son visage et le mordilla. L'air siffla entre les dents de la sorcière. 

— Les nouveautés sont souvent des cicatrices, glissa-t-il en observant l'effet de sa succion sur le téton.  
— Ça te contrarie ? chuchota-t-elle. 

Il secoua la tête en aspirant l'autre mamelon. Son corps s'était modelé pour répondre à ses activités quotidiennes, ses cicatrices retraçaient les aléas de son parcours. Jusqu'à présent, Charlie pouvait toutes les regarder sans ressentir la honte ou la douleur d’un vécu non surmonté. Et jamais la question de son apparence marquée par sa vie périlleuse ne s'était posée. Certains sorts ou tatouages pouvaient camoufler les cicatrices. Il avait déjà utilisé le second subterfuge pour cacher une grave blessure à ses parents. Mais le regard d'Anthéa n’avait jamais fui ou trahi la moindre répulsion face aux stigmates. Non seulement la blonde l'acceptait, mais en plus elle le trouvait désirable, vénérant chaque cicatrice au même titre que la peau intacte. Il engloba doucement le visage de la sorcière entre ses mains. 

— Je t’aime.

La tendresse qu’il lut dans l'expression d'Anthéa disparut bien vite au profit de l’espièglerie. 

— Et à combien de dragons as-tu dit ça ? plaisanta-t-elle. Pardonne-moi de demander mais maintenant que je sais que tu les embrasses…  
— Pedro m'avait fait une blague ! protesta-t-il en la chatouillant. 

Riant aux éclats, elle se débattit sous les gratouilles visant ses côtes. 

— Excepté Hagrid… Je ne connais personne d'autre… Pour croire qu'un dragon a besoin d'un bisou de consolation... Quand il perd une dent ! 

C’était la première fois qu’elle le taquinait sur cette anecdote découverte lors de la Coupe du monde de Quidditch et dont elle avait obtenu le fin mot auprès d’Oriana. Et force était de constater que l'humour et le jeu avait le don d'apaiser les tensions de Charlie. 

— Il était très convaincant ! se défendit-il en poursuivant son offensive sur les points les plus sensibles de la briseuse de sorts. 

La sorcière se tortilla tant et si bien, qu’elle bascula sur le côté du lit dans un méli-mélo de draps froissés en entraînant Charlie sur le plancher. 

— Aïe ! se plaignit-elle en riant. 

La blonde leva son visage et avala la question pleine de sollicitude qu’il avait sur les lèvres. Leur corps à corps quitta la posture du jeu pour devenir sensualité. La sorcière gémit de le sentir se presser contre elle, redessiner ses courbes et emmêler sa langue avec la sienne.

D’un mouvement fluide, elle reprit une position dominante. Avec un contact visuel aguicheur, Anthéa constella de baisers le torse musclé son amant, mordilla ses tétons avant de les apaiser avec la fraîcheur de son souffle, et caressa la dureté à travers le boxer. Elle retira le sous-vêtement, joua avec les bourses et massa la queue en dévorant avec gourmandise la bouche de Charlie, tout aussi avide. Il faisait glisser la culotte d'Anthéa quand un râle étouffé lui échappa.

La compréhension éclaira le visage de la sorcière, qui cessa ses caresses, se redressa et retira ses maigres vêtements. Le désir la mouillait. Elle s'empala lentement sur l’érection brûlante. Charlie la comblait délicieusement. Caressant du regard son amant, elle ondula en stimulant son clitoris d’une main et de l’autre, elle malaxa lascivement sa poitrine.

— J’aime la façon dont tu me regardes...  
— Hé ! Bien, dit-il d’une voix rauque. Tu offres une vue... stimulante !

Anthéa sourit mystérieusement et sema ici et là de sensuels baisers qui firent fondre le roux. 

—Je ne parle pas de ça…

Le dragonologiste haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Mais la reprise de la chevauchée lui fit perdre le fil.

— Touche-moi, dit-elle d’une voix caressante. 

Le roux tendit les mains vers les courbes féminines se balançant sous ses yeux concupiscents. Maîtresse de leur plaisir, Anthéa roulait des hanches sans complexe, les lèvres rouges de leurs baisers, la peau frémissant sous les mains calleuses en exhalant des louanges. L’intensité des allées et venues sur le membre augmenta et leurs peaux claquèrent au rythme des râles mêlés de gémissements. Le sexe gonflé par le désir, au bord de la rupture, il immobilisa d’un coup sa dulcinée. 

— Pardon mais je ne tiendrais pas longtemps comme ça, prévint-il les dents serrées.  
— Et… ? encouragea-t-elle d’une voix mielleuse en contractant ses parois vaginales.  
— Arrête ça ! grogna-t-il. Je ne veux pas finir trop tôt. 

Si son besoin d’elle surpassait actuellement sa nécessité de sommeil, un orgasme inverserait inévitablement cette hiérarchie. Or, Charlie voulait la mener à l’apogée avant. Et il était bien trop excité pour ne compter que sur son sexe, trop impatient, pour atteindre cet objectif. 

— Laisse-moi m'occuper de toi, le temps de redescendre un peu ...

Il la retourna sur le dos et se retira, en étouffant d’un baiser les protestations féminines. Les doigts calleux explorèrent la moiteur, tracèrent des cercles autour du bourgeon dédié au plaisir tandis que sa bouche, humide et chaude, se referma sur un mamelon gorgé de désir. Quand elle haleta, cambrée sous lui, il la pénétra avec ses doigts. 

A présent, Charlie savait lire avec précision le corps d’Anthéa et lui donner exactement ce dont il avait besoin. Il modula habilement ses caresses pour mener son amante à son zénith. Alors que la sorcière laissait libre cours à sa jouissance, le sexe de Charlie, dur comme le fer, s’enfouit en elle avec un puissant de coup de rein.

— Oh ! Bon sang ! Oui ! s’écria-t-elle en ancrant ses ongles dans les épaules du roux. 

Les vagues orgasmiques s'échouèrent sur la dureté et Charlie se redressa en plaçant les mollets d’Anthéa sur ses épaules. Il commença à se mouvoir, d’abord avec une lente et large amplitude intensifiant les frictions de leurs sexes, puis au rythme dont Anthéa avait besoin pour retrouver les sommets de la volupté. Charlie y allait fort, profondément. Tellement fort qu’elle glissa sur le plancher et se cogna la tête contre la table de chevet, les obligeant à s'interrompre pour réajuster leurs positions, Anthéa se retenant aux pieds du meuble. De nouveau, la passion les consuma.

Une main calleuse claqua contre une fesse rebondie, la vibration se faisant ressentir autour de la virilité empalée. Surprise, autant par le geste que par le feu agréable qu’il laissait sur sa peau, Anthéa poussa un petit cri étranglé.

— Bon ? 

Après un hochement de tête, il fit rougir chacune des fesses de son aimée qui ne retenait plus ses cris, submergée par les sensations d’un intense coït profond combiné aux feux d’une frappe modérée, mais ferme. Le sexe détrempé qui se resserra comme un étau autour du pénis annonça l’imminence d’un nouvel orgasme pour la sorcière. Les jambes d’Anthéa glissèrent pour se nouer autour de la taille du roux, qui enfouit son visage dans les mèches blondes.

— Regarde-moi ! exigea la briseuse de sorts. 

D’habitude, le paroxysme de la luxure fermait les paupières d’Anthéa, renversait sa tête en arrière ou plantait les dents de Charlie dans son cou. Aujourd'hui, Anthéa désirait plus que du plaisir, elle voulait l’intimité d’une connexion.

Alors, il soutint son regard, l’âme ainsi exposée, et l’orgasme déferla pour les emporter ensemble aux confins de l’extase, là où rien d’autre qu’eux n’existait. Ils haletaient, front contre front. Puis, l’ardeur de leurs ébats saisit Charlie. Il craignit soudain de s’être montré trop brutal. 

— Je t'aime, chuchota la sorcière, les yeux larmoyant d'adoration reconnaissante. 

Rassuré par cette déclaration, le roux se félicita de l’osmose de leurs corps qui resserrait à chaque fois les liens de leurs cœurs. Il essuya avec son pouce une larme de plaisir prête à quitter le bord des cils de son amante.

— Même si tu as failli m'assommer, ajouta-t-elle.  
— Pardon pour ça… Tu as mal ? grimaça Charlie en l’aidant à remonter sur le lit. 

Ils se couchèrent enlacés, leurs membres étroitement emmêlés.

— Bien sûr que non ! Je n’ai pas d’écailles mais je ne suis pas en sucre, tu sais ?  
— En parlant de dragon, où est Kara ?  
— Sûrement occupée à chasser les rats du quartier. Elle ne va pas tarder. 

Quelques instants plus tard, un sourire serein dansa sur les lèvres du roux quand il entendit le bruissement des ailes de son dragon de compagnie qui se couchait près de la porte. Liée par la magie à la Briseuse de sorts, Charlie avait remarqué que Kara agissait parfois sous son influence inconsciente, comme quand elle rentrait à la maison juste après qu'Anthéa l'ait annoncé. 

Ils se réveillèrent tard. Les ébats d’un réveil paresseux maintinrent le couple au lit plus longtemps qu’à l’accoutumée. Aussi, il était près de midi quand ils prirent le petit-déjeuner. Entre les astreintes de Charlie et leurs sorties, c’était la première fois qu’ils s’autorisaient un tel flegme.

Charlie terminait la cuisson des œufs au bacon alors qu’Anthéa mettait la table en racontant comment un briseur de sort frappé de la Malédiction de la bave d’Escargot avait inondé son bureau et le reste de la succursale avec le mucus dégoulinant de son nez, l'obligeant à finir son travail à la maison. Trois coups forts et secs retentirent contre la porte.

— Caldus, dit le couple d’une même voix, tandis que Charlie posait la pile de pancakes chauds sur la table. Entrez ! 

L’athlétique blond parut surpris de trouver Charlie, torse nu avec un simple pantalon de pyjama, et la blonde resserrant pudiquement la ceinture de son peignoir. Le visage buriné de Caldus s’égaya d’une expression taquine qui enflamma les joues d’Anthéa. Charlie servit une bière au beurre à son chef, formateur et ami. 

— Tu as besoin de moi pour suivre une nouvelle piste ? s'enquit le roux. 

Le professionnalisme figea de nouveau les traits de Caldus. 

— Non. Je viens voir ta pilleuse de tombes. 

Le barbu but une gorgée de son breuvage qui laissa de l’écume sur sa moustache. Il l’essuya d’un revers de manche. Au fil du temps, la sorcière avait appris à respecter Caldus dont la stature, le laconisme et le regard pénétrant comme le blizzard pouvait intimider. Sans se sentir proche de lui -ils avaient si peu en commun-, Anthéa pouvait affirmer qu’elle appréciait Caldus et réciproquement. 

Depuis qu’il avait appris que la briseuse de sorts le surnommait ”le Viking”, l’homme l’appelait "pilleuse de tombes" en référence à son métier. Trouvant le surnom peu flatteur, Anthéa avait tenté de l'en dissuader. Imperturbable, il lui avait alors demandé si elle avait déjà pris des trésors dans une tombe. La sorcière avait répondu honnêtement. Et dans un mausolée ? Un sépulcre ? Une mastaba ? Des catacombes ? Une hypogée ? Un ossuaire ? Une crypte ? Une nécropole ? Un tumulus ? 

La réponse fut toujours identique. De plus en plus piteuse à mesure qu’elle se répétait : "oui".  
Caldus avait répliqué, implacable : "Maintenant, fais-moi rire et dis-moi que tu n'es pas une pilleuse de tombes !"

Cependant, le Caldus qui leur faisait face n’était pas d’humeur à une petite joute verbale. 

— Moi ? s'étonna Anthéa en tartinant de confiture un pancake qu’elle donna au roux. Pourquoi ?  
— Des œufs et du bacon, Caldus ? proposa Charlie en adressant un sourire reconnaissant à la sorcière. 

L’homme acquiesça. 

— Je reviens du faubourg des sang-froid… Un quartier mal famé de Bucarest, précisa-t-il à l'intention d'Anthéa… Pour voir un contact au sujet de Fáfnir… Et j'ai trouvé ça, dit-il en échangeant un parchemin contre l’assiette que lui tendait Charlie. 

Anthéa se pencha pour lire en même temps que le roux. Il s’agissait d’une annonce : Quelqu’un recherchait une centaine d'écailles, quatorze griffes et deux paires d'ailes. Le tout arraché d'un dragon vivant. 

— On va avoir un retour des braconniers, gronda Charlie. Comme si on avait besoin de ça !  
— J'ai fait une demande de renforcement du dispositif de sécurité, répondit Caldus à Charlie en engloutissant un morceau de bacon, dégoulinant de jaune d'œuf. Avec le rétablissement immédiat de la zone d’interdiction d’apparition/disparition.  
— Prélevés sur un dragon vivant, relut Charlie, avec un frisson parcourant son échine. C'est atroce ! 

Afin de s’assurer un complément de revenus non-négligeable, toutes les Réserves alimentaient le marché des morceaux de dragons utilisables en magie en dépeçant les créatures décédées dans leurs enceintes. C’était déjà assez horrible à faire sur un dragon mort… Alors sur un dragon vivant ! 

— Pour chaque écaille, c'est comme si je décollais tes ongles, précisa Caldus sans ambages. 

Anthéa grimaça. Sans avoir subi ce genre de torture, son imagination était suffisante pour lui glacer le sang. 

— Dans certains rituels de magie noire, prendre par la force un composant confère à celui-ci plus de pouvoir, expliqua la sorcière, en mettant du miel sur son pancake... Un pouvoir à la mesure du risque pris pour l’obtenir...  
— Cette annonce va nous causer des problèmes… Mais je voudrais en savoir plus, notamment à quoi tout ça peut servir. Avec ton travail, tu as accès à de nombreuses connaissances…  
— Je vais étudier ça ! coupa la sorcière. Ça m’intrigue !  
— Et tant que j'y suis, aucun de tes collègues n'a entendu parler d'un dragon ? 

Anthéa secoua tristement la tête. 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX 

Couché sur le flanc, un dragon émeraude, à la physionomie longiligne, ronflait doucement sous l’action d’une potion de sommeil. Des pupilles dorées perçaient les paupières mi-closes tandis que l’équipe de Charlie inspectait le reptile, baptisé ”Rossignol” en raison de son chant particulièrement mélodieux. Les griffes de ses pattes avant et une cinquantaine d’écailles lui avaient été arrachées. A la recherche de signes d’infection, Charlie palpa les doigts écailleux aux plaies suintantes et le dragon gronda, se redressa violemment comme pour mordre la source de la douleur puis, sa tête ensommeillée retomba lourdement. 

— Désolé, mon grand, compatit Charlie en appliquant des baumes cicatrisants. Je te promets que ça ira mieux après…  
— Ils ont été interrompus, dit Evan, un équipier récemment transféré d’une autre réserve. Les os sont à vif aux jointures des ailes…  
— Alors, ils reviendront probablement pour finir le travail, gronda Caldus dont la fureur aux éclats de glace perçait chaque mot, chaque geste, chaque souffle et chaque pensée. 

Malgré le manque de personnel, la réserve augmenta encore son dispositif de sécurité. Tous les charmes de protection furent renforcés. Des sondes de sincérité et des capteurs de dissimulation furent fournis aux sorciers tenant l’accueil, ainsi qu’à chaque chef d’équipe en service. Leurs efforts portèrent leurs fruits car aucune mutilation supplémentaire sur les reptiles ailés ne fut à déplorer durant cette quinzaine de jours. 

La convalescence du dragon était particulièrement surveillée. Et avec ses collègues, Charlie observait Rossignol dévorer son repas en quelques coups de mâchoires quand un sifflement aigu fendit l’air. Une voix aiguë de panique retentit :

— Donnola ! 

Au loin, Oriana, l'amie italienne de Charlie, fonçait sur son balai. Elle freina sa course dans un dérapage contrôlé et sauta de son balai avant même qu’il ne s’immobilise. Fouillant dans les replis de sa cape, elle se précipita vers Charlie. Échevelée et les yeux brillants de larmes contenues, en proie à la panique, elle tendit une statuette d'opale. 

— Je suis désolée, je ne sais pas ce qui s’est passé ! débita-t-elle d'une voix tremblante d’affolement. Je préparais une solution antiseptique et...Kara…volait au-dessus de ma tête… Elle s’est pétrifiée d’un coup… Je ne sais pas si c'est moi… ou si ce sont les produits ou…

Le faciès vide de toute expression, Charlie fixait d’un air absent l’opale dans ses mains. Son pouls battait si fort dans ses oreilles qu’il couvrait le tumulte de son amie paniquée. Dans sa tête, le vide. Le néant. Un malaise, une angoisse aurait dû l’envahir, il le savait, mais le sorcier ne ressentait rien. Étrangement, Charlie était éteint… Jusqu’à ce qu'un éclair de douleur le transperce. Caldus l’avait empoigné par le col et plaqué contre un rocher. 

— Où est-elle ? rugit le blond, avec l’exaspération digne d’un homme qui se répétait pour la énième fois.

Hébété, le roux dévisagea Caldus. Puis, il comprit. La vie de Kara était liée à celle d'Anthéa. La métamorphose était maintenue par la volonté d’Anthéa, d’une manière aussi automatique que le cerveau commandait le souffle ou les battements du cœur, sans avoir à y penser… Donc, si le sort s’était dissipé… Soit, Anthéa était trop affaiblie… Soit, il était trop tard… Non ! Impossible qu'Anthéa soit… Charlie était incapable de penser le mot redouté. 

— Où est-elle ? répéta le Viking, en le giflant pour forcer une réaction.  
— Albanie, murmura Charlie d’une voix blanche tandis que Caldus transmettait des instructions précises aux membres de son équipe.

A la lumière de la douloureuse réalité qui était parvenue à s’imposer, Charlie sortit de sa transe. Et la terreur de ce qui pourrait advenir pulsa dans ses veines. Par Merlin ! Il ne pourrait jamais se regarder en face, s'il n'allait pas la secourir immédiatement. Vite ! Le dragonologiste n’avait pas une seconde à perdre. Il enfourcha le balai le plus rapide de la dizaine alignés, celui d’Evan.

— Je te l'emprunte ! 

Et il fonça. Quelques instants plus tard, Caldus l’appelait dans son dos. Charlie jeta un œil par dessus son épaule sans ralentir. 

— Je t’accompagne !

La détermination implacable de son chef d'équipe n’admettait aucune contestation. Et Charlie accueillit ce soutien avec reconnaissance. Une fois en dehors de la zone d’interdiction de téléportation magique, le roux les téléporta en trois ”sauts” jusqu’aux abords d’une forêt de hêtres au Nord-Est de l’Albanie. Si Caldus se posait des questions, il les garda pour lui.

Il fallait se dépêcher ! Il y avait urgence !  
Anthéa n’avait probablement plus beaucoup de temps et l’esprit de Charlie martelait quelques mots avec l’espoir qu’ils parviennent sans savoir comment à la briseuse de sort.

"S’il te plaît, Anthéa… Accroche-toi ! "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1000 pardons pour t'infliger ça, aujourd'hui, Charlie ! 
> 
> Le personnage va me hanter jusqu'au prochain chapitre ! 😱  
> 
> 
> Commentaires ? Félicitations ? Tout est bienvenu.
> 
> Merci !


	9. Les limbes ou les tourments de Charlie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, 
> 
> Meilleurs vœux pour 2021. 
> 
> Toutes mes excuses pour le retard de publication. Ce chapitre ne se prêtait pas à l’ambiance festive des fêtes de fin d’année. Je n’avais pas le cœur à le publier. 
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Un maléfice d’explosion perça son bouclier magique, la heurta de plein fouet et la projeta violemment contre un arbre. La sorcière ressentit une douleur atroce au pied droit. Elle hurla. Anthéa retomba lourdement sur le sol, choquée. Elle n’entendit plus et ne comprit plus rien. Une ombre l’enveloppa, elle n’eut pas le temps d’en avoir peur. A travers ses paupières trop lourdes, elle vit le sang jaillissant par saccades et l’ombre partit, la laissant à une mort aussi rapide qu'inéluctable...

Non ! Une volonté farouche de vivre s’embrasa et Anthéa refusa de mourir. Elle se rebella face à la fatalité. La sorcière invoqua un bandage qu’elle dirigea péniblement avec sa baguette pour faire un pansement compressif et ralentir l’hémorragie. La sorcière appela à elle deux potions de guérison stockées dans sa besace. Elle en but une, la confusion embrouilla son esprit. La grande Faucheuse ne devait pas la retrouver, Anthéa devait se cacher. Elle agita sa baguette en marmonnant une incantation.

Un goût de fer emplissait sa bouche, lui faisant prendre conscience qu'elle s'était mordue la langue au dernier impact. Au prix d’un effort surhumain, elle roula sur le flanc pour cracher. Et puis le noir se fit autour d’elle. L’espace d’un instant, Anthéa se vit inconsciente, baguette en main, gisant face contre terre dans son propre sang.  
Et puis, le néant. 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX 

Le regard des hommes balaya l'orée des bois, sans rien détecter d’inhabituel.

— Et maintenant ? demanda Caldus en imitant Charlie qui enfourchait le balai emprunté à Evan.  
— Il faut trouver son point d’entrée dans le bois. De là, la piste sera facile à suivre. Comme Bill, elle a l’habitude de marquer son passage quand elle s’engage seule quelque part, dit Charlie avant d’avaler le nœud serrant sa gorge. Pour qu’on puisse retrouver son corps… Si jamais…

Les mots silencieux planaient dans l’air aussi clairement que s’ils avaient été prononcés. La peur serra les entrailles de Charlie. Les parents d’Anthéa avaient déjà connu l’atroce douleur de perdre un enfant sans savoir ce qu’il était advenu de lui. Cette incertitude, longue de plusieurs années, leur avait causé plus de souffrances que n’importe quelle mauvaise nouvelle. La perte d’un être cher finissait toujours, tôt ou tard, par son acceptation. Mais l’ignorance et le doute empoisonnaient l’esprit à jamais. Anthéa avait toujours déclaré vouloir leur éviter cette souffrance une seconde fois et Bill, en parfaite adhésion, laissait aussi une piste quand il partait seul en expédition. 

Chevauchant leurs balais, les deux hommes inspectaient les orées à la recherche de… n’importe quoi sortant de l’ordinaire et portant la signature de la briseuse de sorts. Finalement, Charlie rejoignit un jeune hêtre au tronc étranglé par une plante grimpante aux fleurs rougeâtres particulièrement odorantes. 

— Il y en a un autre là-bas, annonça Caldus en pointant un autre chèvrefeuille plus enfoncé dans la forêt.  
— Et leur floraison est beaucoup plus tardive à cette altitude. 

Le cœur du roux palpita sauvagement. Le chèvrefeuille. Cette plante lui était spécialement destinée. Elle disait qu'Anthéa comptait sur Charlie. Il était hors de question de décevoir sa confiance !

—Elle savait que je viendrais, lâcha-t-il en s'enfonçant dans les bois aussi vite que ses jambes le permettaient. 

La forêt s’épaississait à mesure qu’ils avançaient et elle entravait la progression du duo guidé par l’odorant chèvrefeuille. Un fumet bien connu devint perceptible dans l’air qu’ils respiraient : celui d’une végétation carbonisée. Ils se précipitèrent en enjambant des branchages, les feuilles mortes crissant sous leurs pas. 

Peu à peu, le duo constata des arbres arrachés de terre, brisés. L’écorce de certains d’entre eux avait été labourée par de puissantes griffes et l’humus était parcouru de larges empreintes et de langues de cendres. 

Une réalité effroyable s’imposa : un dragon s’était déchaîné en ces lieux reculés. Charlie s’accroupit et examina une empreinte. Elle formait un large losange dans lequel, on distinguait trois doigts trapus aux griffes courtes mais larges, typiques d’un Suédois à museau court. C’était forcément Fáfnir. Que faisait-il ici ? Les dragonologistes traversèrent la zone avec prudence et bifurquèrent pour atteindre une clairière formée par un combat acharné qui avait dû s’y dérouler.

Des branches d’arbres étaient brisées ou tordues, des résidus de sortilèges couvrait la végétation, les feuilles mortes étaient entassées en un cercle parfait, prêtes à s’élever pour parer une offensive, les feuillages et les fougères étaient roussies, des branches semblaient s'être étirées d’une manière peu naturelle. Des arbres portaient les stigmates des sortilèges qui s’y étaient écrasés. Au sol, deux séries de traces de pas distinctes permettaient de déterminer le nombre de combattants. L’air était lourd de magie résiduelle mais aucune trace de chèvrefeuille ou d’Anthéa. 

— Anthéa ! cria le roux. Anthéa !  
— Pilleuse de tombes ! beugla Caldus, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de Charlie.  
— Elle doit être quelque part ici… Anthéa !

Ils inspectèrent les alentours. En vain. Si elle était affaiblie au point de ne pas pouvoir maintenir la métamorphose de Kara, la sorcière n’avait pas pu se téléporter. Pourtant, aucune trace n’indiquait son départ. 

— Si elle se sentait menacée sans pouvoir fuir, elle s’est probablement cachée, réfléchit Charlie en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

Immédiatement Caldus, sortit sa baguette et l’agita : ”Homenum revelio”

Au pied d’un arbre, Charlie distingua une masse informe, souillée par les feuilles et la terre. Il se précipita, aux côtés de Caldus. Une main s’échappait de la cape en tenant une baguette de laurier près de laquelle gisait deux flacons de potion, l’un vide, l’autre plein. Anthéa ! 

Au soulagement de l’avoir enfin retrouvée succéda la panique. Le roux faillit perdre la raison en voyant la quantité de sang dans lequel elle gisait, inconsciente. Une fois sur le dos, elle fut inspectée. Le bandage imbibé de sang fut immédiatement resserré et d’une main fébrile, Charlie chercha le pouls de sa compagne. Le sien palpitait si fort dans la pulpe de ses doigts qu’il ne pouvait pas le distinguer de celui d’Anthéa… Le roux devait lutter contre sa peur au ventre et son impuissance rageuse. 

Heureusement, Caldus prit les choses en main avec le sang-froid qui le caractérisait et chercha lui-même, le battement tant espéré. Les doigts sur la carotide, le Viking attendit. L’homme réajusta ses doigts et ferma les yeux pour mieux se concentrer sur son toucher. Soudain, il les rouvrit. 

— Merde ! Tu n'as pas intérêt de claquer maintenant qu'on est là !!! 

D’un coup de baguette, Caldus trancha gilet, chemise, soutien-gorge, et ceinture tandis que Charlie commença les insufflations. Penché, les bras tendus, les mains jointes sur le sternum d’Anthéa, Caldus entama un massage cardiaque après avoir glissé qu'il avait perçu très brièvement un pouls. Et une, et deux, et trois, et quatre, et cinq, et si… Crac ! 

— Une côte cassée ! 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX 

Anthéa revenait à elle, comme un apnéiste remontait à la surface de l’eau pour respirer. Elle inspira une grande goulée mais rien ne vint remplir ses poumons. Pourtant, aucun suffoquement. La sorcière se sentit flotter vers la lumière diaphane au-dessus d'elle. Des sphères de lumière s'élevaient en même temps qu'elle. La sorcière en toucha une du bout des doigts. La bulle éclata comme si elle était faite de savon et libéra l’émouvante prière d'une veuve éplorée pour son défunt mari. 

Et là, Anthéa réalisa qu'elle était morte. Non ! Elle ne pouvait pas être décédée ! Elle avait encore des aventures à vivre, des choses à accomplir ! Elle devait dire à Charlie pour Fáfnir ! Il devait savoir ! 

Son regard balaya son environnement fait de brume et de bulles luminescentes, alors qu'elle lévitait doucement vers le haut. Non ! Elle ne devait plus s’élever !

— Tu as raison, si tu montes davantage, ce sera sans retour ! 

L'avertissement provenait d'une voix qui avait jaillit dans son esprit, avant de se matérialiser sous les yeux ébahis de la briseuse de sorts. 

Anthéa observa avec émotion la forme vaporeuse, éternellement jeune, à la chevelure d’ébène tombant sur les épaules, avec des lunettes qu’elle ne quittait jamais, même par delà la mort. Les êtres incorporels conservaient-ils les imperfections physiques de leur enveloppe charnelle ? Le rire familier de Rowan retentit dans sa tête. Ce qui s’avérait étrange, même pour une sorcière legimens. 

— Ma myopie a disparu en même temps que mon corps ! s’exclama Rowan sans bouger ses lèvres. Les yeux de l’âme n’ont aucun défaut.  
— Pourquoi tu portes encore tes lunettes, alors ?

Son amie roula ses yeux vers le ciel. 

— Tu veux vraiment parler de ça ? Maintenant ? 

Anthéa balaya la purée de pois autour d’elles. 

— Je n’ai rien de mieux à faire !  
— Descends dans les limbes, un entre-deux où vivants et morts peuvent se croiser… Mais où personne ne peut demeurer...

Soudain, une angoisse qui lui était étrangère la pénétra par la bouche et l’asphyxia. Cette détresse appartenait à Charlie. Comment le savait-elle ? La sorcière l’ignorait mais elle en était aussi sûre que la nuit était noire et le sang si rouge. Charlie souffrait, il s’inquiétait pour elle. La sorcière aurait voulu le rassurer, lui dire qu’elle était là, tout près, mais à la vérité, la briseuse de sort le savait hors d’atteinte. 

Une violente douleur perfora ses côtes, elle hurla... sans bruit. Guidée par son amie, la sorcière chuta doucement, la souffrance qui la vrillait la raccrochant au monde physique.  
Elle n’était qu’une âme oscillant entre le monde des vivants et celui des morts, tel un cerf-volant poussé par le vent ascendant et rattaché au sol par une ligne de vie : la douleur.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX 

Par chance, deux séries de massage cardiaque suffirent à faire repartir le cœur d'Anthéa, ce qui donna à Caldus assez de répit pour lire l'étiquette du flacon vide : potion de régénération sanguine. 

— Elle a eu de bons réflexes, commenta Caldus, avec une pointe d’admiration, en observant Charlie nourrir désespérément les poumons d'Anthéa.

Le Viking fit un garrot en amont de la blessure la plus sérieuse, la jambe droite en miettes. Le membre avait subi une explosion de plein fouet. Des éclats d’os avaient sectionné des vaisseaux sanguins provoquant l’importante hémorragie que la sorcière avait tenté de juguler. Combinant un savoir-faire moldu et magique, le blond répara les os, y compris la côte cassée, connecta les vaisseaux, les nerfs et sutura les chairs qui n'avaient pas été détruites. Ceci fait, la sorcière respira faiblement de façon autonome.

— Son ennemi ne pensait pas qu'elle survivrait, analysa Caldus en rangeant son matériel. En même temps, rien n'est encore gagné… J'ai fait mon possible, mais elle a perdu trop de sang. 

Une téléportation magique jusqu'à l’hôpital le plus proche lui serait fatale. Quant à un voyage en balai… Et aucun d’eux ne connaissait les sorts permettant d’administrer des potions de soins à un patient inconscient. 

— Quels sont vos groupes sanguins ? demanda le blond en lissant son bouc, signe qu’il envisageait une alternative.  
— Heu… O+.Tous les deux, informa Charlie en couvrant de sa veste le buste nu de la sorcière inanimée. Pourquoi ?  
— Elle a besoin de sang, c'est la priorité absolue ! expliqua Caldus d’un ton péremptoire. Je peux lui transfuser le tien en priant pour que…  
— Tu sais faire ça? coupa Charlie. Et ça la sauvera ?

La mère de Caldus était une infirmière moldue, qui lui avait appris à ne jamais compter uniquement sur la magie. Aussi, elle avait appris à ses deux enfants, les bases du secourisme, ainsi que quelques gestes médicaux comme piquer en intraveineuse, oxygéner un patient ou suturer une plaie. Dans l’hypothétique "Au cas où” dont toutes les mères étaient adeptes. 

— Mais, si vous n'êtes pas compatibles…

Il laissa la terrible possibilité en suspension dans l’air. Silencieuse, mais pas moins menaçante. Charlie se perdit dans les traits anormalement pâles d'Anthéa. Entre la menace immédiate sur sa vie et le risque d’un accident incertain, un seul choix s’imposait. Et rien ne le ferait reculer, pas même les sérieux doutes qu’il nourrissait quant à cette thérapie moldue dont il imaginait déjà son père vanter l’ingéniosité. 

— Donne-lui mon sang, décida-t-il, animé d’une résolution implacable. Que faut-il faire ?

Tout d’abord, il fallait trouver un abri. Charlie fouilla dans le sac d'Anthéa, disposant d'un sortilège d'extension indétectable et en sortit une petite tente qui se déplia en un éclair. 

— Elle est prévoyante, expliqua Charlie en constatant l'interrogation muette de son chef d’équipe.  
— Pas comme toi qui part faire un sauvetage les mains dans les poches ! asséna Caldus, la voix chargée de reproches. 

Le roux se massa la nuque dans l’embarras. Une fois sorti de sa torpeur initiale,le sang de Charlie n’avait fait qu’un tour. Ce qui était loin du contrôle de soi qu’il exerçait dans son travail. 

—Je sais que je suis parti précipitamment. C’était imprudent…  
—C'était stupide ! corrigea Caldus, intraitable. Heureusement, que j’ai toujours le minimum sur moi… 

Caldus s’éclipsa pour lui laisser un peu d'intimité alors que Charlie déposait Anthéa sur le lit pour la déshabiller. Il prit l’ampleur des contusions marquant ce corps meurtri qu’il lava avec d’infinies précautions, reproduisant les attentions et les soins qu’elle lui réservait lorsqu’il était blessé. La voir dans cet état lui était insupportable et un maelström de rage, d’angoisse et de regrets submergea le dragonologiste. 

Puis, Caldus piqua Charlie. Cinq fois avant d’atteindre une veine. 

— Je manque de pratique, expliqua le blond, complètement imperméable aux signes d'impatience du roux. 

Puis, Charlie fut relié à la Briseuse de sorts avec une fine tubulure à travers laquelle le sang du dragonologiste coulait pour abreuver l'organisme de son amante. 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX 

— Es-tu une espèce de fantôme ? demanda la blonde, bien que ce fut impossible : les fantômes évoluaient parmi les vivants.  
— Non, confirma Rowan. Aucun regret ne m’attache au monde des mortels… 

Un voile assombrit le visage éthéré de Rowan. 

— Rappelle-le à Ben. Il en a besoin pour s’autoriser à être heureux… 

Le regard de Rowan se perdit dans les bulles faisant leur ascension autour d’elles.

— Tu sais ce que c’est ? demanda la brune.  
— Les prières pour les défunts ?  
— Ou plus exactement, les pensées des vivants pour les morts, corrigea Rowan. J’en recevais beaucoup avant… Maintenant, en dehors de ma famille, il n’y a plus que Ben, Merula ou toi, parfois… Bill, une fois par an. 

Une larme sans substance ruissela sur la joue de Rowan. C’était de l’amertume. La culpabilité noua la gorge d'Anthéa. 

— Tomber dans l’oubli des vivants, c’est la seconde mort des défunts...

Les deux sorcières s’enveloppèrent dans une accolade. 

— Je ne t’oublierai jamais ! 

Soudain, la brune tendit l’oreille comme pour entendre des voix qu’Anthéa ne distinguait pas et le visage de Rowan s’attendrit. 

— Tu vas bientôt partir.  
— Mais…  
— Retrouverons-nous dans quelques dizaines d’années, nous aurons l’éternité pour discuter. En attendant, vis ! Et transmet à Bill mon éternelle affection et… mon ”bonjour” à Charlie ! ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d’œil. Si on m’avait demandé de qui tu tomberais amoureuse, je n’aurais certainement pas parié sur lui… Mais ce qui me surprend le plus, c'est que lui soit amoureux de quelqu'un ! Encore que vu ton patronyme...  
— Il ne doit pas en connaître la signification, sinon il me l’aurait dit…  
—Et tu ne lui as toujours pas révélé ? Tu craignais de l’influencer ? plaisanta Rowan.

Une voix familière résonna. Elle appelait Anthéa dans une supplique douloureuse, une prière en désespoir de cause. Un feu coula comme la lave incendiant chaque parcelle de son être. 

— Je me sens bizarre ! Rowan, je brûle ! 

La silhouette éthérée de Rowan s’envolait dans le néant au-dessus d’elle.

— Rowan ! Anthéa tendit la main pour la retenir. Attends ! Ne me laisse pas toute seule !  
— Retournes d’où tu viens. Vis !

Anthéa regarda autour d’elle. Ce n’était pas Rowan qui s’élevait, c’était elle qui s'enfonçait dans la brume. Sous le poids du feu intérieur qui l’inondait. 

— Rowan ! hurla-t-elle. Le Wiggentree que je planterai pour te rendre hommage sera le souvenir vivant de notre éternelle amitié. 

La voix de Rowan résonna une dernière fois alors qu’elle rejoignait des profondeurs insondables.

”Pense à moi…”

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX 

Ceci fait, Caldus annonça partir en chasse de leur dîner. Une fois sur le seuil, il se retourna et jeta un œil par‐dessus son épaule. Charlie était assis dans le lit d’Anthéa, à côté d’elle. 

— Parle-lui… Il est possible qu'elle t'entende. 

Le roux se sentait un peu bête de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Mais si sa voix, quelques mots pouvaient favoriser le réveil d’Anthéa et le libérer du poids qui s’alourdissait dans sa poitrine à chaque minute, il était prêt à essayer. 

Charlie s'était toujours imaginé qu'il pourrait perdre Anthéa à force de l’écraser sous ses exigences, avec son lieu de résidence isolé de tout, ses horaires de travail, sa passion dévorante pour les dragons, son refus de paternité, son manque de romantisme, le peu de soutien qu'il lui offrait au quotidien -ceci étant, elle n'en avait jamais manifesté le besoin-. Mais jamais, il n’aurait pensé risquer de la perdre de cette façon ! 

Était-il naïf ? Ou était-ce parce que c’était plus confortable pour lui de penser qu’elle était assez forte pour tout affronter ? Cela lui fournissait un prétexte pour ne pas s’occuper d’elle autant qu’il aurait dû, et lui permettait de se consacrer à son rêve à cent pour cent. La réflexion prenait une direction qui l’accablait de honte et d’amertume. Égoïstement, Charlie avait préféré croire Anthéa invincible et la réalité s’était cruellement rappelé à lui. 

Son regard s’attarda sur les contusions marquant sa peau. Et pour la énième fois aujourd'hui, son cœur se brisa et une colère noire l’inonda. 

Charlie n’avait jamais été aussi près de la perdre. Et c’était seulement maintenant qu’il percevait la valeur du trésor qu’il possédait.

Le sorcier était bien forcé de l'admettre. Parce qu’elle n’avait jamais cherché à les supplanter, Anthéa occupait dorénavant une aussi grande place que les dragons dans son cœur. Ainsi, il ne pourrait plus jamais vivre sans elle. Tout comme il ne pourrait plus jamais vivre loin des dragons.  
L’importance qu’elle avait pris dans sa vie n’avait fait que croître petit à petit, sans qu’il s’en rende compte. Mais le fait était là, mouillant ses yeux d'émotions qu'il refusa de faire couler, Anthéa lui était aussi indispensable que l'air qu'il respirait. Il ne s’en était jamais aperçu avant. 

— Anthéa… Caldus dit qu'il faut te parler… Je ne sais pas si tu m'entends mais si tu le fais, je t’en prie, réveille-toi, tu es en sécurité maintenant … Reviens vers moi, mon amour… Reviens car j’ai besoin de toi, je m'occuperai de toi, je te le promets… Il faut vraiment que tu reviennes parce que sans toi, ce ne sera pas pareil…

La gorge nouée, il s’interrompit en écartant une mèche de cheveux mangeant son visage, puis il garda une main inerte dans la sienne. 

— Sans toi… je ne suis rien. 

Qu’espérait-il ? Qu’Anthéa se réveillerait avec de douces paroles, comme dans les romans à l’eau de rose dont sa mère était si friande ?

C'était ridicule… Pourtant, Charlie continua de déverser ses prières et ses sentiments dans une suite plus ou moins cohérente dans une oreille obstinément sourde. Son cœur se brisa maintes et maintes fois de ne percevoir aucune réaction. 

Engourdi par le transfert de sang, il ferma les yeux. Il les rouvrit quand Caldus revint avec un lapin cuit au feu de bois. L'œil exercé de Caldus, inspecta les traits tirés de Charlie. 

— Il faut arrêter la transfusion, tu fatigues.  
—Non, elle en a encore besoin. 

Le regard de Caldus se durcit. Il eut soudainement un air grave, inquiet. 

— Je n'ai pas l'intention de me sacrifier, rassura Charlie avec un sourire pâle et des cernes violacés sous les yeux.  
— Seulement parce que tu refuses de lui foutre ça sur la conscience, maugréa Caldus en lui adressant un regard si perçant que Charlie cru qu'il voyait à travers lui.  
— C’est possible, concéda-t-il en songeant au profond mal-être rongeant l’âme torturée de Ben pour qui Rowan s’était sacrifiée. Mais, je crois qu’au fond, je n'ai jamais été le genre de type à mourir pour ses proches. Je préfère de loin vivre et être assez fort pour me battre pour eux.

Il se souvenait aussi de la profonde culpabilité qui avait étreint Anthéa quand Barnaby avait fait le bouclier humain, par deux fois, révélant ainsi sa propension au sacrifice. À l'époque, elle s'était même éloignée du Serpentard avec lequel elle flirtait par crainte de ce qui pourrait arriver à cause de cet excès de dévouement. Sur ce point, ils étaient pareils : ils pensaient tous les deux que le sacrifice de soi ne devait être que l'ultime recours, jamais la première intention. 

— Il n’empêche que je crains que tu n’en fasses trop. Et ne te vexe pas ! Mais si je dois finir par porter quelqu'un pour sortir de cette forêt, je préfère que ce soit elle, plutôt que toi !  
— Elle en a besoin, trancha le roux.  
—D’accord, je laisse encore un peu la transfusion… J’ai bien dit "un peu"! Après, c'est "stop"... de gré ou de force. C’est clair ? 

La nuit passa sans constater d’amélioration, au grand désarroi de Charlie qui avait passé la nuit la plus longue de sa vie à attendre le réveil de la sorcière. Malgré sa bonne constitution, donner son sang l’avait affaibli et rendu somnolent. Cela amenait Charlie à comprendre davantage la fascination de son père pour la communauté non magique : en l’absence de magie, ils avaient développé des trésors d’ingéniosité et de courage pour survivre et faire évoluer leur civilisation. Le sorcier se pencha pour embrasser la tempe d’Anthéa. 

— Si tu m'entends, mon amour… Reviens-moi… Aujourd’hui, murmura-t-il contre sa peau. 

Une bonne partie de la matinée passa et Caldus décida que c’était autour de Charlie de fournir leur repas. Le roux s’acquitta de sa tâche aussi vite qu’il le put. Anthéa pouvait se réveiller à tout moment et il ne voulait rater ça pour rien au monde.

Il avait beau l’attendre avec impatience, le roux fut tout de même estomaqué quand il rentra dans la tente et qu’il la vit à demi-assise, soutenue par Caldus qui lui donnait une potion de guérison. Elle était réveillée ! C’était un miracle ! 

En un éclair, il avait lâché le petit gibier qu’il tenait dans les mains et il la serrait dans ses bras. L’angoisse des dernières heures, la colère, l’impuissance… Tout disparut à l’instant où il sentit son souffle chaud dans son cou. 

— Putain, ne refais plus jamais ça ! gronda-t-il contre son oreille avant de prendre le visage de la sorcière entre ses mains et de presser ses lèvres contre les siennes, comme pour adoucir la dureté de la réprimande. 

Anthéa aurait voulu le rassurer mais elle éprouvait des difficultés. Elle aurait avalé de la colle que sa bouche n’aurait pas été aussi pâteuse ! 

— Eau, articula-t-elle. 

Le roux la relâcha pour la servir. Elle s’endormit aussitôt après avoir bu. 

— Le plus dur est passé, maintenant. Et j’ai pu lui administrer sa seconde potion de régénération sanguine et une autre de guérison. Néanmoins, il faudra se rendre à l’hôpital.  
— Sa jambe, comprit Charlie. 

Le Viking acquiesça. Il avait ce qu’il avait pu. Mais c’était du rafistolage en comparaison de soins médicaux adaptés. Anthéa en garderait probablement des séquelles qu’il fallait faire évaluer par un guérisseur certifié. Néanmoins, la vie d’Anthéa était sauve. Ils auraient tout le temps d’affronter le reste. 

Lorsqu’elle se réveilla, plus tard dans l’après-midi, la sorcière avait repris des couleurs, même si son regard était toujours terne et cerné. Les potions avaient parfaitement rempli leur office. Les deux hommes étaient restés à son chevet à jouer aux cartes, à discuter des blessures de Rossignol ou échanger des hypothèses concernant la présence de Fáfnir dans cette partie de l’Europe… 

— Que s’est-il passé ? demanda finalement Caldus, en lui proposant des biscuits de voyage et de l’eau. 

La confusion plissa le front d’Anthéa alors qu’elle reconstituait mentalement les évènements. Elle avait accepté d’accompagner un de ses subordonnés dans une quête près d’ici, où un piège maudit nécessitait l’action simultanée de deux personnes pour conjurer une malédiction. En chemin, son collègue lui avait rapporté une rumeur mentionnant la présence d’un dragon dans une autre partie de la forêt alors la sorcière avait décidé de vérifier par elle-même une fois sa mission accomplie. 

— Je voulais juste avoir un aperçu de loin avant de te contacter, dit-elle en levant des yeux navrés vers Charlie, pour ne pas vous donner de faux-espoirs et vous faire perdre du temps. Et quand je suis arrivée sur place…

Soudain, elle écarquilla les yeux. Horrifiée ! 

— Les centaures ! 

Elle dégagea soudainement les draps, et s’assit au bord du lit, ignorant complètement qu’elle ne portait qu’un long tee-shirt et une culotte afin de laisser sa blessure accessible pour les soins. Puis, elle se leva. A peine fut-elle debout qu’elle s’effondra dans un couinement douloureux. Par miracle, elle ne toucha jamais le sol. Caldus la maintint contre lui en la soutenant par dessous les aisselles avant de la rasseoir sur le lit. 

— Pas si vite, pilleuse de tombes, maugréa-t-il.  
— Merci, souffla-t-elle en prenant conscience de la légèreté de sa tenue. Mes vêtements. 

La situation était trop grave pour se préoccuper de sa pudeur. Et puis, c’était Caldus. Il en avait probablement vu d’autres…

— Que se passe-t-il ? demanda le roux en lui amenant des vêtements et en fixant l’attelle que Caldus avait préparé pour elle. 

La jeune femme enfila son soutien-gorge sous son T-shirt et réussit à s’habiller prestement en gardant sa dignité. Merci les années de quidditch et les vestiaires collectifs! Puis, elle réclama sa baguette, appela son balai pour faire office de cane et s’appuya sur Charlie à l’opposé afin de ne pas poser la jambe blessée au sol. Elle se précipita dehors escortée des deux hommes qui protestaient avec vigueur à cette expédition prématurée. Au bout d’une trentaine de mètres dans les bois, elle trébucha quand toutes ses forces la quittèrent brusquement, son corps protestant douloureusement à son empressement inconsidéré. Elle dut se stopper, à bout de souffle, pétrifiée de douleur, les yeux brûlant de rage de se voir aussi limitée physiquement. 

— Je serai tes jambes, Bloody Lady, dit-il en la soulevant comme une mariée sur le seuil de sa maison. Guide-nous.  
— Bon sang ! On dirait un nom de vampire ! râla la sorcière.  
— C’est très approprié, trancha Caldus d’un ton sans appel. 

Quand elle était arrivée dans le secteur indiqué par son collègue, un combat faisait rage. Un Suédois à museau court attaquait un campement de centaures. Une concertation silencieuse eut lieu entre Charlie et Caldus. Tous deux pensaient à la même chose. Le récit confirmait leurs observations. Et un nom leur vint immédiatement à l’esprit. 

"Fáfnir."

La briseuse de sorts était intervenue pour secourir les Centaures. Petit à petit, elle avait réussi à monopoliser l’attention du dragon et à l'entraîner loin du camp avant qu'un sorcier n’intervienne en prenant parti pour le dragon. 

— Enfin, c'est ce que j'ai cru jusqu'à ce que je comprenne que… Elle se coupa en resserrant ses bras autour du cou de Charlie qui cessa de marcher pour lui adresser un encouragement silencieux. 

La sorcière se mordit la lèvre.

— Merde ! Vous ne me croirez jamais ! Mais... Le dragon lui obéissait.  
— Quoi ?  
— Impossible ! 

Les voix graves des deux hommes stupéfaits s’étaient heurtées. 

— Un dragon plus docile qu'un Crup, confirma la sorcière en pointant la direction à emprunter. Rejoints le sentier là-bas et suis-le vers l’Est. 

Au bout d'un moment, le dragon était partit sur l'injonction de son dresseur. Et le combat s'était poursuivit entre les deux sorciers.

— Qui était-ce ?  
— Je ne sais pas, dit-elle en posant sa tête sur l’épaule du roux. Je n’ai pas réussi à briser le sortilège de camouflage dissimulant son visage.  
— Comment contrôlait-il le dragon ?

Anthéa grimaça dans le désarroi causé par son ignorance. 

— Une magie plus noire que celle que je côtoie habituellement était à l’oeuvre. C’est tout ce je peux affirmer. Je pense que l’annonce trouvée par Caldus pourrait être liée.  
— Fáfnir avait disparu bien avant ça, répliqua Charlie sans cacher son scepticisme. 

La briseuse de sorts n’avait aucun moyen de contrer cet argument. Ce n’était qu’une intuition mais elle était certaine que c’était la voie à suivre. Elle reprit son récit.

— Au cours du combat, j'ai été sévèrement touchée. Il a probablement pensé que je ne survivrais pas à mes blessures. Ce qui fut ma chance. J'ai fait un pansement compressif et bu une potion de régénération sanguine avant de m’évanouir...  
— Ça explique pourquoi tu as survécu si longtemps à une telle perte de sang, commenta Caldus. Quand on est arrivé...

Les bras de Charlie se resserrèrent autour d’Anthéa. Il se stoppa et la couva d’un regard empli d’émotions.

— Ton cœur a cessé de battre à notre arrivée. 

Anthéa n’était pas surprise. Elle avait la vague impression que plusieurs entités avaient œuvré de concert pour la sauver. Au moins l’une d’elles n’était pas de ce monde. 

"Rowan !”

Ils évoluèrent dans les bois en silence. La brise porta l’odeur de végétation roussie, mêlée à celle de la chair carbonisée. Au détour du sentier, Anthéa demanda à Charlie d’accélérer. Ils atteignirent une large trouée dans la forêt, couverte d’une épaisse couche noirâtre de cendres, dont les poussières flottaient dans l’air. Elle reconnut des squelettes de centaures carbonisés au milieu des cendres.

Là où se tenait un campement fait de toiles, de fourrage, d’étals d’outils et d’armes fabriqués par les forgerons, des cibles de foin, un gigantesque astrolabe et un télescope sur trépied, il n’y avait plus rien. Rien que des squelettes, du métal fondu et des cendres. Les yeux remplis de larmes, muette d’effroi, Anthéa fut parcourue de violents tremblements. 

Non ! Ce n’était pas possible… Il ne restait rien ! Le troupeau avait été massacré ! Pourtant, la sorcière avait tenté de les sauver. Elle avait lamentablement échoué. N’y avait-il donc aucun survivant ? S’effondrant au sol, elle serra les poings, emprisonnant ainsi la cendre dans ses mains, le corps animé de violents tremblements... Le désespoir, la douleur, l’impuissance, l’échec, l’horreur, la rage… Tout ce pêle-mêle d’émotions s’agita en elle avec la violence d’un ouragan qu’elle ne put contenir. Elle était trop faible.

Dans les bras d’un roux désemparé par une telle détresse, la jeune femme s’abandonna à la violence de ses sanglots durant de longues minutes. Charlie la berça contre lui en murmurant des paroles apaisantes : qu’il comprenait ce chagrin, que rien n'était de la faute d’Anthéa et qu'elle avait fait de son mieux, qu'il prendrait sur lui une part de ce fardeau sur sa conscience… 

Tout à coup, Caldus dégaina sa baguette et s’interposa entre eux et quatre silhouettes imposantes dont les arcs étaient tendus dans leurs directions. Le visage baigné de larmes, Anthéa pencha la tête pour apercevoir les nouveaux arrivants. Un immense soulagement décompressa la poitrine de la Briseuse de sorts. Des survivants ! Le plus âgé des quatre centaures s’avança en éclaireur, l’arc tendu, prêt à tirer. Ils avaient tout perdu. Sauf leur combativité. S’attardant sur les autres créatures, Anthéa reconnut le plus jeune d’entre eux. Elle s’écarta de Charlie qui l’aida à se relever. 

— Père ! C’est bien elle… Vous aviez raison, elle est vivante...

Le Centaure abaissa son arme et fixa Caldus qui rangea sa baguette. Le plus jeune avança à mi-distance, sortit une flèche de son carquois et banda son arc. La flèche se ficha dans le sol deux mètres devant la blonde. Caldus la saisit et la remit à la briseuse de sorts qui essuyait son visage avec sa manche. Un parchemin s’enroulait autour de la flèche. 

Anthéa le déroula. Il s’agissait d’une carte des Balkans, de la Slovénie au Nord jusqu'à la Crète au Sud. Un dragon volant vers le Sud-Est apparaissait en filigrane. Elle leva les yeux vers le quatuor et inclina la tête en signe de gratitude. Les quatre centaures frappèrent une fois leur torse avec un poing en un geste qu’Anthéa interpréta comme un remerciement. Puis les hommes-chevaux partirent au galop dans les profondeurs de la forêt…

— Demain, on t’amènera à l’hôpital Caladrius. Je commencerai mes recherches de Fáfnir de là-bas, déclara le grand blond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La partie avec Rowan m’a beaucoup émue quand je l’ai écrite. J’espère que ça s’est ressenti.  
> Le prochain chapitre sera assez lourd, puisqu'il abordera l'impact des derniers évènements sur Charlie et Anthéa. 
> 
> Si vous avez besoin de vous détendre après ça, j’ai écrit une petite fiction de deux chapitres mettant en scène Charlie Weasley, disponible en français et en anglais :  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/28248405/chapters/69223065  
>    
> Merci de votre lecture et n’hésitez pas à commentez ou cliquer sur ❤. C’est tellement apprécié !


	10. Orage !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 15 avril 1995 : le retour d’Anthéa à la maison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour,
> 
> Toutes mes excuses pour l’attente. Avant de publier, je voulais terminer la traduction de cette fiction en anglais. Les deux versions sont maintenant au même point.  
> J’ai profité de la traduction pour couper les chapitres différemment avec quelques ajouts mineurs (notamment au chapitre Dragonoliste! Enfin !) Aussi, je modifierais cette fiction de façon à faire correspondre les deux versions. 
> 
> Ce chapitre est assez long. J’espère qu’il vous plaira.

Xxxx❤xxx❤xxx❤xxxX

— Bon retour chez toi ! dit Charlie en ouvrant la porte avant de s'effacer pour laisser passer Anthéa qui avançait avec des béquilles. 

La jeune femme entra et son regard noisette balaya son environnement du sol au plafond, comme pour vérifier qu'elle était bien de retour chez elle. Enfin, ses yeux se posèrent sur l'escalier. Elle s'avança vers son ennemi des prochaines semaines avec une farouche détermination. Alors qu'elle soufflait un bon coup pour évacuer sa tension avant d'engager le combat contre les marches menant à l'étage, Anthéa se sentit soulevée par des bras forts. Ses béquilles tombèrent au sol quand elle enroula ses bras autour du cou du dragonologiste qu’elle fusilla du regard. 

— Il va bien falloir t'habituer à mon aide, le guérisseur a dit "repos absolu" ! J'ai accepté de ménager ta fierté entre la cheminée et ici mais maintenant, c'est fini. annonça-t-il d'un ton péremptoire en montant les marches.

Il la posa délicatement sur le lit et s'assit au bord. 

— D'ailleurs, je ne comprends même pas pourquoi ils t'ont autorisée à sortir aussi tôt !  
— Eh bien, j'ai fourni les garanties nécessaires, je suppose… En fait, dès que j'ai dit que tu étais dragonologiste, il ont accepté ma libération en disant que tu étais assurément l'homme de la situation ! 

Charlie haussa un sourcil, et un sourire malicieux s'élargissait à mesure que la compréhension faisait la lumière dans son esprit. 

— Tu leur en as fait voir de toutes les couleurs, n’est-ce pas ? 

— C'était des tyrans qui ne me laissaient même pas aller aux toilettes toute seule ! Tu te rends compte ? Et elles étaient tout le temps sur mon dos, pire que des dragonnes couvant un œuf… Et le même caractère en plus. 

— Ils doivent dire la même chose de toi, tu sais ? ricana Charlie. 

— Et si tu savais ce qu’ils disaient de toi et Caldus ! gloussa Anthéa.

Grâce à une téléportation magique, les deux dragonologistes avaient conduit Anthéa à l'hôpital Caladrius de Thessalonique, facilement accessible et dans la direction indiquée par les Centaures. La violence du tourbillon de téléportation avait provoqué l'évanouissement de la sorcière affaiblie, suscitant l'inquiétude de son escorte qui avait déboulé aux urgences, tels des erumpent en colère, en ordonnant la prise en charge immédiate de leur protégée. Le personnel hospitalier avait obtempéré derechef à la froide autorité naturelle du Viking. 

Des potions de régénération sanguine avaient fini de reconstituer le volume sanguin d'Anthéa et sa jambe fut auscultée. Les os s'étaient parfaitement ressoudés. Les sutures de Caldus combinées à l'action des potions de soins avait facilité la cicatrisation des tissus qu'il avait pu raccommoder. Puis des soins appropriés avaient fait repousser les muscles, les nerfs, tous les tissus qui avaient été désintégrés par le sortilège explosif. Et si ceux-ci étaient en tous points semblables à leur homologues du membre opposé, il s'agissait de tissus aussi neufs et sans force que ceux d'un bébé. Aussi, après le repos strict nécessaire à la parfaite cicatrisation de ses blessures, la sorcière devrait entamer une rééducation. 

En attendant, la briseuse de malédiction devrait apprendre à vivre avec son infirmité. Ce qui s'avérait difficile pour la jeune femme. En dansant aussi étroitement avec la Mort, Anthéa avait pris conscience du caractère éphémère de la vie. Par conséquent, la sorcière considérait que chaque minute passée à ne rien faire était une minute perdue. Sa blessure entravait sa frénésie de vivre, ce qui emplissait son cœur de contrariété amère. 

La blonde se déplaça sur le lit et enroula ses bras autour du cou de Charlie. 

— J'ai consulté mon dossier médical… Tu m'as sauvé la vie. Merci. 

— C’est Caldus qui t’a sauvé… Honnêtement, je n’aurais rien pu faire sans lui.

— Embrasse-moi au lieu de faire le modeste. 

Charlie était bien trop content de s'exécuter. Il avait été si près de la perdre. En fait, il l’avait même perdue jusqu'à ce qu’ils parviennent à l’arracher des griffes de l’implacable faucheuse. Par conséquent, le dragonologiste éprouvait le besoin de la toucher, de la respirer, de l’entendre pour se convaincre qu’elle était toujours là, en vie. Avec lui.

Il l’embrassa d’un lent et tendre baiser. Le contact de leurs bouches fit jaillir une horrible image dans son esprit, une de celles qui troublaient ses nuits et le couvraient d'une suée glacée depuis qu’il avait eu le goût du sang d’Anthéa sur ses lèvres. 

— Déshabille-toi, chuchota-t-elle.

— Ils ont dit repos absolu, soupira le sorcier en chassant le malaise qui l’avait envahi. Je ne veux pas retarder ou compromettre ta guérison. 

La frustration s’abattit sur les épaules d’Anthéa qui arbora une moue boudeuse.

— Tu ne vas quand même pas priver une ressuscitée à moitié valide de l’unique opportunité de se rappeler à quel point c’est bon d’être en vie ? demanda son amante en dégrafant le pantalon de Charlie pour caresser sa bite. 

Il poussa un soupir de bien-être avant de déposer un sillon de baisers dans le cou de la sorcière, il la déshabilla avec prudence. Concentré et attentionné, le roux vénéra les zones exposées qu’il embrassa, lécha, mordilla et marqua comme sienne. La peau d’Anthéa était en feu et celle de Charlie, parcourue par des mains expertes, n’avait rien à lui envier. 

Brûlants, ils basculèrent sur le côté, bouche contre bouche, sexe contre sexe, la jambe blessée d'Anthéa sur la hanche du roux. Étroitement enlacés, ils s'embrassèrent et se caressèrent jusqu'à ce qu’il leur ne reste plus qu'à combler le profond désir qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre. 

La douce chaleur de leur union contrastait avec les feux de la passion qui les incendiaient habituellement. Leurs corps ondulaient en harmonie, le plaisir allant et venant dans un lent ressac qui submergea la sorcière avant d'emporter son amant. 

Soudain, des images effrayantes déchirèrent le voile de luxure qui avait obstrué la vue de Charlie : l'image d'Anthéa gisant dans son propre sang avec Caldus tentant de faire repartir son coeur, puis ce fut celle d’une Anthéa pâle et amorphe dans ses bras alors qu’il pénétrait dans l’hôpital. 

Un grondement sourd chassa ces mauvais souvenirs et Charlie enlaça la jeune femme avec toute la force qu'elle pouvait supporter sans se briser. Il s’admonesta intérieurement à la reprise de ses esprits. C’était du passé. Anthéa était là, vivante, en train de lui murmurer de tendres "je t’aime", son corps fusionné au sien de la plus exquise et intime des façons. Le sorcier n’avait plus rien à craindre. 

— Pardon de ne pas avoir été aussi présent pour toi que j'aurais dû, déclara-t-il soudainement. 

— Tu as répondu présent quand ça comptait vraiment, le reste n’a pas d’importance. 

— Non, je veux changer ça, s’obstina-t-il. Je veux que tu puisses te reposer sur moi. Autant que je me suis reposé sur toi, jusqu'à maintenant. 

Anthéa sonda le visage résolu de Charlie. Elle ne voulait pas être un fardeau pour le dragonologiste. Elle était déterminée à retrouver son autonomie au plus vite ! Cependant, la sorcière était bien obligée d’admettre qu’une aide serait bienvenue dans certains aspects de sa vie.

— Eh ! Je peux compter sur toi pour vaincre mon nouvel ennemi ? 

— Qui ?

— L’escalier !

Charlie rit doucement avant de l’informer qu’il l’emmènerait boire un verre chez Vlad le soir même pour fêter son retour à la maison. 

Quand ils entrèrent dans le pub, le couple fut accueilli par l’équipe de travail de Charlie au grand complet. Chacun était venu avec sa petite amie ou son copain du moment. Encore une fois, Anthéa constata la solidarité des personnels de la Réserve où chacun se sentait concerné par les bonheurs et les malheurs des uns et des autres. Cet accueil chaleureux lui fit chaud au cœur. Oriana se précipita vers elle et la serra dans ses bras, des larmes de joie perlant au bord de ses longs cils bruns. Un peu encombrée par ses béquilles, Anthéa marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de répondre maladroitement à l'étreinte amicale de la plantureuse brune. 

— Ça fait du bien de te voir ! On s’est fait un sang d’encre. 

La belle italienne s’écarta et la briseuse de sorts salua chacun avant de se diriger vers Caldus qui se leva à son approche. Son attitude généralement distante n’incitait guère aux démonstrations d’affection publique. Aussi, un silence abasourdi envahit le groupe quand Anthéa enlaça la taille de l’homme qui se figea, les bras suspendus en l’air, sans oser la toucher. 

— Merci infiniment Caldus. J'ai eu de la chance qu'un ami tel que toi soit venu à mon secours. 

— Un ami ? releva-t-il avec étonnement en posant les mains sur ses épaules. 

La sorcière s'écarta avec un sourire énigmatique et l'athlétique blond l’invita à s'asseoir entre lui et Charlie. Ce dernier observait leur échange avec bienveillance. 

— Tu m'as vue comme peu d'hommes m'ont vue. J'aime à croire que ça tisse des liens. 

— Ne parles pas avec moi du nombre de gars qui t'ont vue nue, pilleuse de tombes. 

— Heu, j’évoquais surtout le fait que tu m’as vue morte. 

— Et nue aussi, affirma-t-il en levant son verre de firewhisky pour trinquer avec elle.

— Pour être honnête, je n’avais pas besoin de connaître cette partie de l’histoire, dit-elle, rougissante, en frappant doucement son verre contre le sien, avant de faire de même avec Charlie et tous les autres. En tout cas, je sais ce que je te dois et je ne suis pas ingrate.

— Si c’est ta manière de me dire que tu m’es redevable, tu sais déjà ce que j’attends de toi et j'attends toujours ta réponse.

La jeune femme regarda chacune des personnes trinquant et discutant joyeusement, avant de s’attarder sur Charlie, en grande conversation avec Oriana. Elle sourit doucement.

\- Même si j’ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi, c’est d’accord, Caldus… Cela dit, ne m’en veux pas si j'espère que ce soit le plus tard possible. 

Une pinte d’hydromel et un verre de whisky s’entrechoquèrent pour sceller cet accord, sous l’œil insistant de l’homme assis en face d’Anthéa. Ce devait être le nouvel arrivant dont Charlie lui avait brièvement parlé. Ce visage hâlé couronné de boucles que de grands yeux noirs perçaient était familier. 

— Excuse-moi… Ça va te sembler terriblement cavalier, mais… On se connaît, non ? demanda Anthéa. 

Les yeux de l'homme pétillèrent d'amusement. 

—Evan Kepler. J’étais un ami de Félix Rosier et Chester Davis, sourit Evan.  
— Oh ! Mais oui, je me rappelle maintenant. Tu es toujours en contact avec eux ?

Evan gloussa en disant que Chester poursuivait sa carrière au sein du Ministère. 

— Quant à Félix, j’imagine qu’il doit encore être au Pérou, en train de faire la liste de tout ce qu’il pourrait accomplir en commandant une armée de dragons !

—Rassure-toi, cette idée de commander une armée de dragons, c’est purement de l’imagination, n’est-ce pas ? 

— C’est un rêve de gosse impossible comme chevaucher une licorne ou mettre la main dans la gueule d’un Nundu et la ressortir intacte... Ses parents lui racontaient le conte d'un héros commandant des dragons… Tu n’avais pas cru que c’était possible quand même ? 

Anthéa rit jaune en balayant l’air avec sa main.

— Non ! Bien sûr que non ! 

— Je sais que tu as combattu Fáfnir dont tu penses qu’il obéissait à ton ennemi. Mais je n’y croirais qu’après l’avoir vu moi-même...Tout le monde sait que les dragons sont impossibles à apprivoiser ! 

C'était justement ça le problème, songea Anthéa. Fáfnir obéissait sans être apprivoisé. 

La soirée se poursuivit dans une ambiance conviviale qui réussit à faire oublier à Anthéa son infirmité… Jusqu'à ce que le groupe décide de se défouler sur la piste de danse. Pendant un instant, elle fut envieuse des danseurs qui se trémoussaient sur la piste tout en s’interrogeant : danserait-elle de nouveau un jour ?  
Elle poussa un soupir las avant de vider son verre sous le regard, un peu triste, de Charlie.

Xxxx❤xxx❤xxx❤xxxX

Une semaine passa, rythmée par les journées de travail de Charlie, quelques visites d’Oriana et Caldus, sa correspondance professionnelle, ses recherches concernant la "domination" d’un dragon et celles concernant les usages possibles des ingrédients de la liste que Caldus avait trouvé à Bucarest. L’instinct de la briseuse de sort sentait un lien entre ces deux derniers éléments, un lien qu’elle n’avait pas encore trouvé. 

Au fil de ses innombrables lectures, elle avait découvert que des sorciers de la Rome antique pratiquaient des rituels où il était question d’arracher le cœur, les ailes et parfois même, le dernier souffle d'un dragon. Trop succincte, la mention méritait d’être approfondie mais ses sources s’épuisaient sans accès aux archives de Gringrotts. Grâce à elles, les Gobelins possédaient une mémoire presque aussi vieille que le monde, ce qui s’avérait utile pour déjouer les malédictions tout aussi anciennes que les briseurs de sort rencontraient.

— Je peux piloter un balai toute seule, tu sais ? dit la sorcière en enlaçant Charlie Même en amazone ! 

Leur monture s'éleva dans les airs sur l’impulsion du roux. 

— Non ! Repos absolu jusqu'à ta rééducation qui n’a pas encore commencé. 

La sorcière fit une moue déçue. Charlie s’avérait encore plus intraitable que les harpies de l’hôpital Caladrius. Comme annoncé, le dragonologiste était très présent auprès d’Anthéa. Trop présent. Il lui consacrait tout son temps libre et ils ne se côtoyaient jamais autant en temps normal. Anthéa menaçait d’exploser. Le roux pensait bien faire, et peut-être même qu’il en avait besoin pour se rassurer lui-même. Cependant, être le sujet perpétuel de son attention oppressait la jeune femme. 

En tant que résidente de la Réserve, elle avait accès à toutes ses infrastructures, y compris le centre de soins où exerçaient deux thérapeutes spécialisés en rééducation. Après s’être fait embroché par un Cornelongue roumain quand il débutait, Charlie avait bénéficié de l'expertise de l'un d'eux, Imamu. Un homme à la peau sombre, bien bâti, dont le visage s'étira en un large sourire laissant apparaître deux rangées de dents parfaitement blanches les accueillit. 

— Charlie ! Quel bon vent t’amène ?

Après une virile accolade, le roux s’écarta pour mettre en évidence la présence d’Anthéa qui adressa au thérapeute un sourire crispé. L’homme la scruta de la tête au pied, s’attardant particulièrement sur celui qui ne reposait pas au sol. Anthéa eut l’impression qu’il s’était déjà fait une opinion sur son cas, juste en la regardant.

— Donc, vous êtes Anthéa Dreki ? dit-il en lui tendant la main. 

La jeune femme mis ses deux béquilles dans la même main pour saisir celle qu’on lui tendait, avec un visage déterminé. 

— En effet. 

— Allons dans mon cabinet, sourit Imamu en prenant le dossier que lui tendait Charlie. Fanny ? Apporte-nous du thé s’il te plaît !

L’homme leur montra les deux sièges devant son bureau avant de s’installer dans le sien.

— Comment se passe la convalescence ?

La sorcière grimaça un rictus qui disait long, tandis que le guérisseur consulta le dossier attentivement. Il dodelinait parfois sa tête couverte d’épaisses et longues dreadlocks. 

— Bien, dit-il en relevant la tête. Quelle est la situation aujourd'hui ? 

A cet instant, une femme à la longue chevelure rose avec des jambes interminables et un fessier de rêve entra avec un plateau qu’elle posa sur un meuble avant de servir des tasses pour tous, sans cesser de couver Charlie d’un regard aguicheur. Ce dernier gigotait sur sa chaise en arborant la couleur d’une tomate bien mûre. La jalousie faillit d’étouffer Anthéa. Cette femme magnifique devait être la métamorphomage qui avait été l’amante occasionnelle de Charlie. Sans avoir de problème avec le passé du sorcier, la briseuse de sort n’était pas d’humeur à le subir aujourd'hui. 

— Anthéa ? Quelle est la situation aujourd'hui ? répéta patiemment Imamu. 

— C’est vous l’expert, non ? grogna la blonde en croisant défensivement les bras sur la poitrine. 

Loin d’être agacé, le guérisseur rit doucement. 

— Je veux ton avis sur ta situation. Quelles sont les évolutions depuis la dernière évaluation de ton état, par exemple ? 

— Mon avis ? Vous êtes bien le premier à vous en soucier !

Depuis qu’on l’avait sauvé d’une mort certaine, elle avait le sentiment que sa vie ne lui appartenait plus. On lui disait quoi faire, ne pas faire, quoi manger, quoi penser, de rester tranquille, d’être coopérative, qu’ils savaient ce qui était bon pour elle - mieux qu’elle-même, apparemment- et à son grand désarroi, Charlie ne faisait pas exception. Elle ne pouvait même pas faire les sept mètres séparant le lit des toilettes ou de la douche sans son escorte ! 

Et là, cet inconnu lui demandait son avis ! D’emblée, Imamu se positionnait comme celui qui l’aiderait à reprendre le contrôle de son existence. C’était aussi salvateur qu’une bouffée d’air frais. Elle ferma les paupières pour concentrer sa pensée qui était parasitée par la magnifique, mais très exaspérante, Fanny.

— Ma jambe cicatrise bien mais l’inactivité me pèse. Et j’ai peur de diminuer le reste de ma condition physique et... Je me sens à fleur de peau, irritable. 

— Ce n’est pas rien de le dire, enchérit Charlie avec enthousiasme. Je connais des dragons moins irrascibles !

Anthéa se renfrogna alors que la dénommée Fanny gloussait doucement. La frustration et la colère la gagnèrent. Les guérisseurs de Thessalonique lui avait affirmé qu’il était normal d’être irritable et d’avoir du mal à contrôler ses émotions dans sa situation. La réflexion de Charlie la fit douter. Or, elle avait besoin de certitudes sur lesquelles s’appuyer pour se relever de cette épreuve. Elle lui adressa un regard courroucé. 

— Quel est ton objectif dans ta rééducation ? demanda Imanu en ignorant le commentaire de Charlie et ses yeux noirs rivés sur Anthéa. 

Bizarrement, la briseuse de sorts sentait que le thérapeute lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. 

— Retrouver toutes mes aptitudes ! Le plus tôt possible serait appréciable. Pensez-vous que c’est faisable ? 

— Si tu me laisses te guider, nous y parviendrons, dit-il avec confiance. Y-a-t-il un plaisir qui te tenait à cœur avant ton accident et dont tu es privée aujourd'hui ? Ça pourrait devenir un objectif concret à te fixer…

— J’ai affronté un sorcier qui m’a laissé pour morte, corrigea la sorcière d'un ton sec. Ça ressemble autant à un accident qu’une licorne ressemble à un dragon !

En pleine réflexion, son regard se perdit dans les volutes de fumée qui s’élevaient de sa tasse. 

— Danser, murmura Charlie avec une nostalgie qui surprit Anthéa. Tu as toujours adoré danser. 

En vérité, c’était autant le plaisir d’Anthéa que celui du roux qui admirait son aisance à bouger si souplement son corps en rythme. 

— Alors, nous essayerons d’atteindre ce but. Néanmoins, ton membre gardera toujours une certaine fragilité, j’en ai peur. La persistance d’une légère claudication est également possible. Nous allons commencer très doucement et en parallèle, je vais te préparer un programme d’entraînement qui te maintiendra en forme. Et bien sûr ce programme impliquera de circuler avec tes béquilles chez toi. 

— Ça veut dire que je pourrai enfin aller aux toilettes toute seule ? 

—Oui, gloussa Imamu. Mais avant toute chose j'ai besoin d'être sûr que tu écouteras mes consignes et que tu ne vas pas forcer plus que demandé. Après une perte d'autonomie, c'est normal d'être pressé de la retrouver mais une rééducation c'est une course longue distance, pas un sprint. Forcer au mauvais moment peut nuire à ta guérison. Est-ce clair ?

— Je connais mes limites et n'irai pas au-delà, sourit Anthéa. 

Le thérapeute haussa un sourcil circonspect. Il n’était pas dupe et le fit savoir.

— Ce n'est pas tout à fait la réponse que j'attendais… Mais, je m'en contenterais. 

Xxxx❤xxx❤xxx❤xxxX

La première séance fut intense et douloureuse. Afin de conserver sa forme physique actuelle, Imamu avait concocté toute une série d’exercices adaptés à son infirmité qui laissa Anthéa en sueur et à bout de souffle. Mais la sorcière en reconnut immédiatement les bienfaits. Les efforts lui avaient permis d’évacuer toute la frustration des dernières semaines et elle avait découvert des muscles dont elle ignorait jusque-là l’existence. Puis, Imamu termina par des petits exercices destinés à mobiliser sa jambe en douceur. Il lui montra aussi quelques mouvements doux qu’elle pouvait reproduire avec modération à la maison.

Imamu était exigeant, mais sans jamais se montrer cassant. Il savait la recadrer quand elle commençait à perdre pied -c’était le cas de le dire-, il encourageait Anthéa à se dépasser tout en veillant à ce qu’elle ne se fasse jamais mal. Par ailleurs, l’homme était jovial et très à l’écoute de ses patients. Anthéa n’aurait pas pu espérer mieux.

Peu à peu, l’intensité des exercices augmenta jusqu'au premier essai d’appui sur sa jambe. Imamu pensait que son pied était assez fort pour commencer à supporter du poids. Anthéa devait essayer de marcher entre deux barres parallèles. 

La sorcière n’avait pas ménagé ses efforts, y compris ceux pour rester au repos quand on le lui demandait. La confiance de la sorcière se nourrissait de celle de son guérisseur. Charlie avait tenu à assister à cette grande première. Il se tenait en retrait près de la porte avec Fanny. La présence de cette dernière faisait grincer les dents d’Anthéa mais l’enjeu était trop important pour se laisser distraire. 

— Prends ton temps, conseilla Imamu, Concentre-toi sur toi, tes sensations, et dès que tu te sens prête, tu essaies de t’appuyer sur ta jambe. C’est toi qui gère l’effort et le poids que tu mettras dessus. 

La blonde acquiesça et appliqua les consignes. Charlie retint son souffle en observant la progression fragile mais déterminée d’Anthéa entre les deux barres. 

— Très bien, félicita Imamu. Si tu veux, on fait le retour et on arrêtera la séance sur cette victoire. 

Anthéa hocha la tête avec enthousiasme et recommença. Arrivée à mi-parcours, la sorcière s’effondra sous son propre poids, en essayant de se retenir à une barre. En vain. Imamu ausculta sa jambe blessée, tandis qu’elle serrait les poings, les yeux mouillés de frustration colérique. Quand son regard se posa sur Charlie, celui-ci fermait les yeux, les lèvres pincées. 

Il semblait déçu. Cela lui serra le cœur. Mais ce ne fut rien comparaison de son ressenti en voyant Charlie serrer la main de Fanny. Imamu l’aida à se relever et lui tendit ses béquilles. La jalousie, la déception et la frustration de son échec se transformèrent en un tsunami de rage incontrôlable qui se souleva dans la poitrine de la blonde. Avec un cri de fureur, la briseuse de sorts saisit les béquilles qu'on lui tendait et frappa une des barres parallèles. Et elle frappa encore, encore et encore…Jusqu'à tordre ses béquilles à l'angle droit qu'elle jeta ensuite contre le mur avant de renverser la barre sur laquelle elle s’était acharnée. Après cela, il y eut un moment de flottement prudent. Puis, le thérapeute agita sa baguette. Reparées, les béquilles revinrent dans les mains d’Anthéa, choquée par la violence de son comportement et le calme olympien d’Imamu.

— La rééducation est un chemin semé d’embûches. Tu aura d’autres colères.  
— Vous n’êtes pas fâché ? Demanda-t-elle, complètement ahurie.  
— Tu crois que tu es la première à agresser le matériel après un échec ? Si ça peut te rassurer, une fois, Charlie a envoyé un poids par la fenêtre.

Gêné, le roux massa sa nuque et confirma l’information. Les mains de Fanny et lui n’étaient plus liées. 

— Honnêtement, poursuivit Imamu, je préfère voir des patients en colère qui vont redoubler d’efforts pour guérir que des patients résignés qui abandonnent. 

Le retour à la maison se fit dans un silence pesant. Elle s'assit à table et se servit un thé en usant de sa baguette. 

— Tu as réussi à t’appuyer sur ta jambe, tenta Charlie pour la réconforter. C’est un progrès…

— A peine le tiers de mon poids, une seconde à la fois ! cracha la sorcière en singeant des applaudissements enthousiastes. Félicitations ! 

—Tu as fait l’exercice en fin de journée.Tu as trop forcé et ta jambe était fatiguée, dit-il en sortant un couteau de cuisine, une planche à découper et des légumes.

— N’en parlons plus, veux-tu ? Je peux t’aider à préparer le dîner ? 

— Non… Repose-toi.

Frustrée, la sorcière ronchonna. Elle était inutile, incapable de tenir debout, et même pas bonne à éplucher des patates ! Elle se leva, saisit ses béquilles pour rejoindre le canapé et lire son courrier. Anthéa recevait quotidiennement les comptes rendus de ses subordonnés qu’elle dirigeait à distance. Elle avait même reçu certains d’entre eux concernant des situations nécessitant un échange immédiat et direct. Son regard tomba sur une enveloppe adressée à Charlie. 

— Qu’est-ce ?

— Une invitation pour assister à la troisième épreuve du tournoi des trois sorciers qui aura lieu fin juin, dit-il sans ambages avant d’hésiter. Tu veux y aller ? Ça pourrait nous changer les idées. Et je pourrais te présenter Harry Potter, on n'avait pas eu le temps la dernière fois...

Anthea secoua négativement la tête. 

— Heu… Je préfère me consacrer à ma rééducation et… Heu… Je ne veux pas qu’on me montrer comme ça...

La mine de Charlie s’assombrit. Depuis qu’ils avaient été chez Vlad, Anthéa refusait toutes les sorties qui n’étaient pas liées à la nécessité. Cet aspect s'inquiétait, bien qu’il ne sache pas comment l’aborder. 

— Mais vas-y, toi, si ça te fait envie, poursuivit la sorcière en voyant sa mine déconfite. 

— Non, je vais écrire à Bill que je ne peux pas me libérer, dit-il en épluchant une carotte. 

— Vas-y, si ça te fait envie… Sinon, tu vas me le reprocher. Tu n’as qu’à y emmener Fanny… Elle serait ravie. 

Charlie haussa un sourcil circonspect. 

— Tu es jalouse ? 

— Pourquoi serais-je jalouse quand vous vous exhibez avec vos mains liées et vos simagrées ? Que tu as plaisanté à mes dépends pour faire ton interessant devant elle ? D’ailleurs, frapper quelqu’un qui a déjà le genou à terre, tu peux être fier ! Ah, j’oubliais ! Pourquoi serais-je jalouse quand tu ne m’as même pas présenté comme étant ta petite amie et qu’elle a deux jambes qui la maintiennent debout, elle ? 

— Anthéa ! J’ai un passé avec Fanny car elle a assisté à ma rééducation et elle pouvait temporairement me donner l’illusion de t’avoir, TOI ! Je ne te l’ai jamais caché et ça ne t'avait jamais posé de problème ! Et tout à l’heure, c’était un geste d’ancrage inconscient. Une poignée de porte aurait eu le même effet. 

— Pourquoi tu n’as pas saisi la poignée de porte, alors ? Il y en avait une à ta gauche !  
— Je t’en prie, arrête ! Tout le monde ici sait ce que tu représentes pour moi, dit-il en se levant pour la serrer dans ses bras. 

La colère d’Anthéa avait dégonflé mais elle ne sentait pas mieux pour autant. Finalement, elle se dirigea vers son meilleur ennemi : l’escalier. Charlie la porta jusqu'à l’étage en s’étonnant de ne pas entendre les traditionnelles protestations. C’était anodin mais l’acceptation de son aide sans rechigner était un indicateur. Anthéa n’allait pas bien. 

Et à vrai dire, lui non plus.  
La plupart de ses nuits étaient hantées par des cauchemars mettant en scène le combat d'Anthéa et aboutissant à sa mort dans un bain de sang. Dans ces défilés d'images, il se voyait abattu par un incommensurable chagrin que même les dragons ne pouvaient dissiper. 

Il craignait la dépendance d’un palliatif tel que la Potion du sommeil. Charlie s’abstint donc d’en prendre. Le roux savait ce dont il avait besoin. Il avait besoin temps pour lui, pour prendre du recul, analyser les événements et l'ambivalence de ses sentiments. D’habitude, quand il était tracassé, Charlie partait seul dans les montagnes pour observer les circonvolutions aériennes des jeunes dragons comme d’autres méditent en observant les nuages. Mais entre son travail et sa présence constante auprès d'Anthéa, il n'avait pas pu s'accorder ce répit tant nécessaire. 

Mais Charlie n'avait pas le droit de se plaindre. Comment le pourrait-il ? Anthéa avait failli mourir, elle était estropiée et elle supportait vaillamment sa situation, sans pouvoir bénéficier du moindre échappatoire. Avec une volonté farouche, elle se battait pour retrouver ce qu'elle avait perdu. Alors oui, Anthéa était à fleur de peau, animée par une profonde révolte qui lui servait de carburant pour retrouver son autonomie. Mais son courage forçait l'admiration du dragonologiste, qui se sentait bien faible en comparaison, hanté par le traumatisme d’avoir dû la sauver. En temps normal, il lui aurait probablement confié ce qu’il avait sur le cœur, mais il refusait d’être un fardeau sur ses épaules déjà bien chargées. Alors, Charlie devait être fort pour eux deux. 

Xxxx❤xxx❤xxx❤xxxX

Suite aux injonctions d’Imamu, Anthéa posait de plus en plus le pied par terre, aidée de ses béquilles. Elle ne s’appuyait pas longtemps dessus mais le faisait de manière répétée. Mais aujourd'hui, la sorcière pressentait une mauvaise journée pour sa jambe. Tout d’abord, la première fois qu’elle avait posé le pied au sol en sortant du lit, son membre courbaturé des efforts de la veille associé au manque d’étirements. 

Malgré tout, il lui fallut affronter la sortie de la douche qui était toujours délicate en raison du risque de glissade. En sortant de la douche, elle saisit une béquille sur laquelle s’appuyer. Cette dernière glissa sur le sol mouillé et l'entraîna dans une chute qu’elle tenta de freiner en s’agrippant au rideau de douche qui céda sous son poids. Au final, Anthéa atterrit durement sur le carrelage dans un méli-mélo de membres, de béquilles et de rideaux de douche. Par chance, elle avait réussi à épargner sa jambe blessée. 

Le brouhaha alerta Charlie dont le visage inquiet apparut dans l’embrasure de la porte de la salle de bain. 

— Non ! Je ne veux pas de ton aide !

L’homme s’avança d’un pas avant qu’un regard noir de fureur l’immobilise. 

— J’ai dit ”Non” ! Viens m’aider et je transforme ta tête en citrouille !!!

Charlie croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, avec un air de défi. Sans baguette, ça serait difficile. Il était clair pour Anthéa que le dragonologiste n’attendait qu’une seule chose : Qu’elle se ravise et réclame une main secourable. 

— Tu es vraiment l’une des personnes les plus obstinées que je connaisse, déclara Charlie en l’observant glisser sur ses fesses en direction du lavabo pour en saisir le rebord afin de se hisser. 

— Et c’est celui qui a persisté pendant dix-sept ans avant d’atteindre son objectif qui me reproche mon obstination ! haleta Anthéa.

Une fois debout, son regard tomba sur son reflet dans le miroir, immédiatement rejoint par celui de Charlie qui enroula un bras autour de sa taille. 

— J’étais forte et indépendante… Regarde-moi maintenant ! J’ai beau lutter pour retrouver ce que j’ai perdu, je ne sers plus à rien, même pas fichue de sortir de la douche sans tomber… Je ne suis plus rien.

— Non, tu n’es pas rien. Tu es toujours, toi. Tu devrais être morte mais tu es là ! Malgré ta blessure, tu continues de travailler pour Gringotts, tu enquêtes toujours sur la manière de dominer un dragon. Tu fais tes exercices de rééducation tous les jours. Tu essaies toujours d’arriver à faire les choses par toi-même. Même si ça m’agace que tu refuses mon aide, tu ne cède jamais à la facilité. Franchement, je t’admire. A ta place, peu auraient ta force de caractère. 

La tension d’Anthéa se relacha à ses paroles de consolation et la jeune femme tourna dans les bras de Charlie et chercha sa bouche. Le dragonologiste l'embrassa du bout des lèvres avant de sortir. Perplexe, la Briseuse de sort observa tristement son départ. 

Xxxx❤xxx❤xxx❤xxxX

Le couple dînait en silence après une journée fatiguante pour l’un, frustrante pour l’autre. Seuls le bruit des couverts sur l’assiette résonnaient dans le calme de la pièce principale. Une tension sourde émanant de la sorcière alourdissait l’atmosphère. Ce silence devenait trop fréquent entre eux. Anthéa n’aimait pas ça. Cela lui donnait l’impression qu’ils n’étaient plus un couple vivant ensemble, mais deux entités distinctes vivant côte à côte. Elle laissa Charlie terminer son repas avant de le confronter. 

— Tu as changé, dit-elle alors qu’il reposait son verre vide sur la table. 

— Hein ? Comment ça ? 

— Tu es plus distant, tu ne me parles plus de dragons, de tes journées… Je… En fait, tu ne me parles plus de rien !

La sorcière aurait pu émousser la pointe de reproches en précisant qu’elle aimait l’entendre parler de ses dragons. Il mettait tellement de passion dans ses récits que Charlie devenait un spectacle vivant dès qu’il les évoquait. 

— Oh, c’est juste que je ne veux pas t’ennuyer avec mes créatures alors que tu as d’autres choses à penser. Et tu ne passes pas tes soirées à raconter tes journées, non plus.

— Mais que veux-tu que je te raconte ?Je passe mes journées ici, sauf quand je vais faire ma rééducation, protesta-t-elle avant de s’apaiser pour reprendre avec moins d’emphase, ce silence nous éloigne l’un de l’autre. Je n’aime pas ce que l’on devient… 

Charlie soupira. 

— Et puis, tu quittes la chambre toutes les nuits et tu ne reviens qu’au petit matin. Pourquoi ?

Cette fois, le roux tressaillit et agita sa baguette pour débarrasser la table.

— Ce n’est pas ce que tu crois… J’ai seulement du mal à dormir, je vais ailleurs pour ne pas te déranger. 

— Arrête de me mentir, Charlie ! répliqua Anthéa en frappant la table du plat de la main. Est-ce si difficile de vivre avec moi que tu ne me supporte plus dans le même lit que toi? C’est ma jambe qui a été touchée, pas ma tête!

Charlie blémit. Il n’aimait pas la tournure de cette altercation. Il leur était déjà arrivé de se disputer ou d’avoir quelques joutes verbales mais jamais la situation n’était aussi tendue et menaçante. 

— Depuis mon retour de l’hôpital, il y a des semaines, tu ne me touches plus, et je peux compter sur les doigts d’une main les fois où tu m’as simplement embrassé. La vérité, Charlie, c’est qu’aujourd’hui tu ne te comportes plus que comme un gamin jouant au docteur avec une poupée cassée ! 

— J’essaie de prendre soin de toi ! se défendit-il. 

La répartie la fit exploser. 

— Je n’ai pas besoin que tu prennes soin de moi ! C’est le boulot des guérisseurs et des thérapeutes que TU m’as si chaudement recommandé ! Par contre, j’ai besoin que tu me soutiennes, que tu m’aimes et putain, j’ai besoin que tu me le montres autrement qu’en me portant dans les escaliers ! 

— Parce que tu crois que c’est facile ? Regarde-toi ! Tu es aigrie, vindicative, j’ai l’impression d’être au milieu d’un nid de dragons dès qu’on est ensemble. Je ne te reconnais plus ! Franchement, j’aimerais vraiment t’aimer mais il y a des jours où tu ne me facilites vraiment pas la tâche tellement tu es insupportable ! 

Anthéa blêmit et dégaina sa baguette. Au regard empli de douleur qu'elle lui lança, Charlie sut qu’il avait été trop loin. La culpabilité et la honte l'envahirent. 

— Tu aimerais vraiment m’aimer mais il y a des jours où je ne te facilite pas vraiment la tâche tellement je suis insupportable ? répéta-t-elle d’une voix blanche, comme si répéter les mots permettaient de mieux en comprendre le sens, avant d’exploser de nouveau en une rage hystérique. Mais pourquoi essaies-tu de te forcer, idiot ? Parce que ce n'est pas correct de quitter une infirme ou parce que tu t’imagines que m’avoir sauvé la vie te rend responsable de moi ? C’est ça ? Et bien, je vais te faciliter les choses, je te libère, Charlie ! 

Complètement abasourdi, le dragonologiste regarda les effets personnels d’Anthéa léviter jusque dans une valise sous l’effet d’un sortilège de "Fais la malle”.

— Anthéa ! Attends, s’il te plaît… Reste ! Assieds-toi et parlons. Laisse-moi t’expliquer...

Elle passa sa besace en bandoulière, déposa sa carte de résident et ses clefs sur le buffet. 

— Et ta rééducation ? 

— Je suis désolée pour tout, Charlie. Mais te voir tous les jours en sachant que tu me supportes uniquement par pitié, c'est au-dessus de mes forces. 

Dès que la porte claqua sur la silhouette sortante de la sorcière, la frustration rageuse de Charlie explosa dans un rugissement. 

— PUTAIN DE MERDE!!

Xxxx💔xxx💔xxx💔xxxX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon, beaucoup de choses à dire avec ce chapitre. Anthéa, qui a perdu confiance en elle, qui n'accepte pas ses limitations physiques et qui est obnubilée par son envie de retrouver sa vie d'avant. Et Charlie dévoué, tellement dévoué qu’il refuse de prendre le temps dont il a besoin pour lui-même et qu’il préfère taire ses souffrances intérieures au point de se renfermer complètement. Et plutôt que d’admettre à Anthéa qu’il ne va pas bien, il rejette entièrement faute sur elle (qui n’est pas innocente). Ce qui conduit à la rupture. Par conséquent, nous allons concentrer sur Charlie au prochain chapitre où nous retrouverons d’autres personnages comme Jae, Tonks etc...  
> A bientôt !


End file.
